choix et conséquences
by Sam7227
Summary: Attention SPOILER 5x24. Que se passe t-il quand la réponse n'est pas celle attendue. L'histoire sera centrée sur Richard Castle . Un début de saison 6 que j'aimerais voir
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, je suis nouveau sur ce site, l'ayant découvert depuis peu j'ai commencé à lire certaines fanfics et je me suis surpris à devenir aussi fan des__ fanfics que de_ la série . Alors voila, je ne suis pas très doué en écriture mais depuis quelques temps une histoire me trotte dans la tête, donc je tente le coup et on verra bien. Surtout si vous pensez que je me trompe et que je ne suis pas fait pour écrire des fanfics, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. en tout cas je continuerai à en lire.

* * *

-Katherine Houghton Beckett, veux tu m'épouser ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix peu sure mais déterminée à la fois.

Un long silence intervint laissant à la détective le temps d'assimiler cette information, leur regard fixé l'un sur l'autre. Comme souvent, se fut Kate qui rompit ce lien avant de répondre :

-Rick, je, non je suis désolée, je ne peux pas t'épouser. Je vais accepter le poste à Washington et j'irai seule. Je…

-Donc s'est fini, (la coupa-t-il en se relevant) nous sommes arrivés au bout de notre relation. Après ce par quoi on est passé, j'avais seulement espéré être plus pour toi que je ne le suis réellement. Encore une fois, je me suis trompé sur nous.

-Rick…(essaya-t-elle de répondre d'une voix suppliante lui demandant de la laisser continuer, mais l'écrivain n'accepta pas sa requête et continua :

-J'ai essayé Kate de te rendre heureuse, mais ce n'est visiblement pas suffisant, je ne suis pas le bon. Tu avais finalement raison, nous sommes de deux mondes différents, et l'on n'avait aucune chance.

-C'est, c'est ce que tu penses de notre histoire ?

-Non, c'était notre histoire, je te souhaite le meilleur dans ton travail, et même si tu n'y crois pas, de trouver ton âme sœur. Adieu Beckett. Remettant l'écrin dans sa veste, il fit demi-tour et parti sans un dernier regard à la femme qu'il aime.

Il parait que le regard ne ment pas, ce que l'on pouvait lire à l'instant même dans l'émeraude ne fut que tristesse, et peine avant de remettre ce masque de détective si fort que rien ne l'ébranle. C'est ainsi qu'elle repartie à l'opposé de lui vers sa deuxième maison qui ne sera bientôt plus qu' un souvenir . Le bleu azur lui, habituellement animé par une flamme malicieuse et rieuse fut recouverte d'un froid glaciale étouffant sous son voile cette lueur qui finit par disparaitre.

-Alors Beckett que se passe-t-il ? demanda Esposito un peu inquiet.

-Les gars, j'ai reçu une offre de travail et je l'ai acceptée. Dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Où ça ? L'interpella Ryan

-A Washington.

-Donc tu t'en vas. Firent d'une même voix les deux policiers faisant une triste moue.

-Oui, vous êtes comme des frères pour moi, mais ce travail est une opportunité que je dois saisir, je pourrai faire plus que ce que nous faisons ici et…

- C'est ok Beckett, pas besoin de te justifier, tu es notre sœur et on comprend. Répondit Esposito

-Merci.

-C'est juste que vous allez nous manquer. Dit l'irlandais

-Vous ? demanda l'inspectrice surprise.

-Bah oui, Castle et toi. Dit-il omme une évidence.

Le visage de celle-ci se ferma avant de répondre.

-Non Ryan, Castle reste à New York, je pars seule.

-Mais … Ryan n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'il reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Esposito lui faisant signe de se taire et ce dernier repris.

- Tu pars quand ?

-Demain soir.

-Ok, donc tu nous paye un verre au « Old Haunt » pour ta promotion ? ne put s'empêcher de répondre Ryan s'apercevant immédiatement de sa gaffe vu le regard triste de son amie et celui assassin de son collègue.

- Euh plutôt chez moi, je voudrais seulement passer ma dernière soirée ici avec ma famille. Répondit –elle n'arrivant pas à retrouver son assurance en repensant à son écrivain.

-D'accord alors à ce soir on amène les pizzas.

-Ok à toute à l'heure, je vais voir Lanie pour la prévenir.

-Lanie ?

-Je suis là ma belle, alors ?

- J'ai accepté la proposition, je pars à Washington.

-Et ?

-Et tu es invitée chez moi pour ma dernière soirée ici.

-Et ?

-Et ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Beckett, tu sais que je suis redoutable.

-Et, je pars seule.

-Que s'est '-il passé ?

-On a rompu.

-Qui ?

-Je dirais, lui. Répondit Kate hésitante.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas, ça me conviens, ça n'aurais pas fonctionné de toute manière, nous sommes trop différents. Et je ne vais pas avoir le temps pour une relation avec mon nouvel emploi.

-Si tu le dis. Reprit Lanie peu convaincue.

-Et Lanie, si vous pouvez éviter d'aborder le sujet Castle ce soir, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

-Message reçu, à ce soir.

A vingt heures les couples se retrouvèrent devant l'immeuble de Beckett. Après un débriefing de Lanie sur le sujet qui ne fallait pas aborder, surtout tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Castle, et un dernier regard noir a ses deux collègues et Jenny, se souvenant encore de sa bourde un an plutôt ils rentrèrent dans l'immeuble.

Kate leur ouvrit la porte et ils ne furent pas surpris de voir Jim ainsi que le capitaine Gates dans son appartement.

-Monsieur Beckett, le salua Esposito

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Jim vous savez.

-Très bien, Jim.

-Sir

-Non pour ce soir ce sera madame ou Victoria, je ne suis pas ici en tant que capitaine Esposito.

D'abord surpris, il acquiesça.

–Ok donc ce sera Javier pour ce soir madame. Lui répondit -il avec un léger sourire. Ce soir ils se comprenaient tous, ils n'étaient pas là en tant que policier, collègue ou simple visite de courtoisie, non ce soir ils étaient présents pour une sœur, une fille et une véritable amie, Katherine Beckett.

Elle regarda les personnes autour d'elle et se sentit aimée et mélancolique à la fois, elle allait les quitter pour reconstruire autre chose ailleurs. Elle était sûr que jamais elle ne retrouvera une famille pareille, et de toute façon elle ne voulait pas les remplacer, ils faisaient chaqu'un un petit peu parti d'elle. Et puis, ils se reverront, elle ne coupe pas les ponts avec eux, elle passera quand elle le pourra et ils viendront aussi.

Puis soudain elle se figea, un voile de tristesse recouvrant son visage, trois personnes manquaient ce soir, trois personnes qu'elle ne reverra probablement jamais : Martha, bien qu'excentrique, étonnante aussi par sa sagesse, est une femme vivante et aimante, une personne dont on s'attache rapidement. Alexis cette jeune femme brillante et tellement mature, elles sont passées par tellement de phases ensemble, elle était devenue un exemple pour Alexis. A ce moment précis Kate osa pensé qu'elle a participé ne serait-ce qu'un peu à son éducation, avec les quelques conseils qu'elle transmettait à Castle.

Et lui, prêt à tout pour les gens qu'il aime, et le lui a encore prouvé cet après-midi. Cet homme qu'il l'a fait renaître petit à petit, l'écoutant, la faisant se sentir exceptionnelle et étant toujours présent pour elle, dans les bons, comme dans les mauvais moments. Toujours, à ce mot une perle roula sur sa joue, elle n'essaya même pas de l'effacer. Elle l'avait perdu, elle les avait perdus.

Ses amis la regardèrent et savaient a qui elle pensait à cet instant précis, ils la laissèrent reprendre contenance et se remirent à parler du bon vieux temps, de leur première rencontre, leurs affaires, et la soirée se déroula bien et se termina dans la joie. En effet Ryan et Jenny annoncèrent qu'ils seraient bientôt parents.

Et la soirée se termina, après des embrassades et des promesses de se voir rapidement, ils la laissèrent seule pour qu'elle se repose avant son voyage.

Posant délicatement ce petit bonhomme de bois dans la valise, elle se souvint de sa conversation avec Castle à ce sujet. Et elle se le répéta, même dans les pire moments, on peut trouver une once de bonheur.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle ferma sa valise et alla se coucher.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai essayé de suivre certains de vos conseils, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

En tout cas toute critique bonne ou mauvaise est acceptée, alors n'hésitez pas.

* * *

Castle arriva à son loft tel un automate, les bras ballants le long du corps. il y entra et se dirigea vers son refuge. Il s'avachit dans son fauteuil et ferma son écran d'ordinateur. Il sortit le petit écrin de sa veste, l'ouvrit, prit la bague entre ses doigts et relut la fine inscription gravée à l'intérieur. Il ne put empêcher une larme de rouler le long de sa joue,contournant le bord des ses lèvres, suivant la ligne de son menton. Elle s'arrêta un court instant a la pointe de celui ci, avant de tomber et finir sa course à l'endroit même de la gravure. Il fixa quelques minutes l'anneau avant de le reposer délicatement dans son écrin, comme si c'était l'objet le plus précieux de sa vie. il l'installa devant lui puis ferma les yeux, se remémorant chaque instant important de sa vie depuis leur rencontre, du plus douloureux au plus heureux, de leurs disputes à leurs baisers, de leurs mensonges à leurs révélations qui les ont conduit à un « eux ».

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas sa fille arriver à l'entrée de son bureau. Elle s'adossa au chambranle de la porte le regardant tendrement. Il avait l'air si paisible à cet instant. Elle remarqua la boite devant lui et un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

-Tu comptes demander Kate en mariage papa? Son sourire disparu immédiatement lorsque son père la regarda les yeux rougis.

-C'est déjà fait pumpkin. Lui répondit-il la gorge serrée.

Elle s'avança vers lui puis lui prit sa main qui était posée sur l'accoudoir.

-Oh papa je suis désolée, elle n'est peut-être pas prête tu sais, il s'agit de Kate. Répliqua t'elle d'une voix réconfortante essayant de rassurer son père.

Il la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, comme quand elle était plus jeune et qu'il devait lui expliquer pourquoi sa mère n'était pas venue à son anniversaire, ou comme la fois où elle était tombée de la balançoire, l'apaisant ainsi avec des mots tendres que l'on dit à son enfant quand il se fait mal.

-Mon ange, entre Beckett et moi s'est terminé.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il utilisé son nom pour parler d'elle, surement pour contenir ses sentiments.

-Mais pourquoi? ça se voit que vous vous aimez pourtant. Dit la jeune femme complètement perdue.

- Elle ne m'aime pas suffisamment, je ne suis pas celui qu'elle attend. Elle part pour Washington et je suis devenu un obstacle pour sa carrière. Répondit l'écrivain, les larmes commençant à couler.

-Comment est-ce qu'elle peut faire ça, après tous les obstacles que vous avez traversé, elle n'a pas le droit de partir et de nous laisser comme ça,! répondit Alexis les larmes aux yeux enveloppant ses bras autour du coup de son père et enfouissant son visage au creux de celui-ci, n'arrivant pas a arrêter les larmes de couler.

-Je sais pumkim, je sais.(Répondit son père d'une faible voix, caressant les cheveux de sa "petite" fille pour la consoler.

Avant ce soir, il n'imaginait pas que sa fille puisse tenir autant à Kate et voyant son chagrin, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :-Je ne laisserai plus une Katherine Beckett entrer dans nos vies mon ange, je te le promets.

Ils restèrent environ une heure dans cette position, avant qu'Alexis ne mette fin à cette étreinte, s'étant apaisée par les paroles réconfortantes de son père. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre après avoir embrassé son père, lui disant je t'aime auquel il lui avait répondu par ce même mot.

Après ce moment de réconfort mutuel qu'il avait passé avec sa fille, il décida d'aller se coucher. il entra dans sa chambre et se coucha sur le lit de son côté habituel. A peine avait-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il sentit une odeur enivrante de cerise, "son odeur". Et des souvenirs affluèrent, leur première fois tous les deux, le café du matin au lit quand elle rentrait tard du travail. Mais aussi des instants de taquinerie et de chamaillerie, ces réveils où elle était blottit contre lui la main sur son cœur et lui, lui entourant la taille comme si leur deux corps étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Il sortit de ses songes bouleversé, il ramena ses mains sur son visage humidifié par un flot de larmes qu'il n'avait pas sentit jusqu'à présent. Il se demanda soudain comment de merveilleux moments passés avec la femme que l'on aime peuvent aussi devenir les pires quand elle s'en va. L'amour pensa-t-il. Ce soir il connaissait pour la première fois de sa vie l'entière signification de ce mot.

L'écrivain ne put se résoudre à dormir dans "leur" chambre, cet endroit où ils s'étaient prouvez tant de fois leur amour l'un pour l'autre, alors il se releva et retourna dans son refuge, essayant de trouver un sommeil qui ne vint pas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir, je vous poste ce chapitre qui est dans la continuité de la soirée du précédent. Et pour ceux qui dépriment en le lisant(n'est ce pas Castle-BB156-Bones), un petit remède pour vous, refaites vous la saison 1 de Castle elle est marrante._

_Merci pour vos review, ça m'aide à continuer l'histoire._

* * *

A Quatre heures du matin, Castle était toujours éveillé dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées au niveau du front, les coudes reposant sur son bureau. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il se revoyait avec elle. N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, il se leva avec une douleur au bas du dos, due à sa position adoptée pendant la nuit et se décida à prendre une douche. Pour ne pas réitérer la mésaventure de la chambre, il se permit d'utiliser la salle de bain de l'étage. Le contact de l'eau sur lui l'apaisa, il ferma les yeux et pour la première fois de la nuit, il ne pensa à rien d'autre que le bruit de la chute d'eau. Il resta de longues minutes ainsi profitant de ce moment de calme. Après, il redescendit, écrivit un message à sa famille pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète de son absence, pris sa veste dans laquelle il avait auparavant remis l'écrin et sortit du loft, direction le commissariat.

Il arriva à six heures au preccint. Ses équipiers n'arriveraient que dans deux heures si aucun meurtre n'avait était commis avant. Il s'assit dans sa chaise et regarda fixement le bureau vide de celle qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant cinq ans. Intérieurement, il avait espéré que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle serait présente et qu'elle le saluerait avec ce sourire amoureux. Mais tout était bel et bien réel, elle était partie en emportant tout, même les figurines de Castle, celles qu'elle ne voulait pas voir sur son bureau soit disant. Il se remémora l'évolution de leur relation, passant du clown de service, à partenaire, puis ami et enfin amant. Sur cette pensée, il ne put empêcher un nœud de se former dans son ventre, il ressentit sa gorge se serrée et les larmes au bord des yeux. Il se leva et se précipita directement aux toilettes avant que des collègues ne le voient dans cet état.

N'essayant pas de retenir sa peine, il la laissa s'évacuer quelques minutes avant de se regarda dans le miroir, et ce qu'il vit le choqua, ce n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, jamais auparavant il ne s'était vu ainsi, aussi pitoyable. Cela ne faisait qu'une nuit qu'ils s'étaient quittés et il était déjà dans cet état. Il devait réagir, ne plus penser à elle chaque seconde, ce qui, il le savait allait être difficile, mais il en était venu à cette conclusion s'il ne voulait pas sombrer plus jour après jour.

Il prit le temps de se calmer, de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas se montrer si faible en face de ses collègues et amis.

Puis il repensa à ce mur qu'il avait tant espérer démolir, celui qui empêchait à sa muse le droit au bonheur, mais qui la protégeait de la souffrance d'avoir perdu un être cher.

Il voulait créer ce mur en lui, ne plus souffrir autant qu'aujourd'hui, et pour ce qui est du bonheur, il ne le retrouverait probablement jamais sans elle.

Il sut à cet instant ce qu'il lui restait à faire, construire ce mur .

Se refixant dans la glace, il remarqua que son regard avait changé, personne ne pourrait lire toute la peine qu'il avait en lui. Voilà Richard Castle avait mis son masque, celui d'un homme ne montrant aucun sentiment et avec un regard ne laissant rien transparaître.

Il sortit des toilettes et s'aperçu que le preccint avait repris vie. Il regarda sa montre, huit heures dix, cela faisait deux heures qu'il s'était enfermé il n'avait pas vue le temps passer. Il remarqua que Ryan et Esposito étaient là et il partit les saluer.

-Hey, salut les gars.

Les deux policiers relevèrent la tête. Esposito l'examina du regard, il ne voyait aucune tristesse. Il ne comprenait pas comment Castle pouvait être aussi indifférent au départ de leur amie, si ça avait été Lanie, il aurait tout fait pour qu'ils restent ensemble car ils s'aiment. Après la discussion que lui avait rapporté Lanie , il lui en voulait car il avait rompu avec leur « sœur ». Et aujourd'hui en le voyant ainsi en face de lui, il en venait à se demander si Castle aimait vraiment Beckett. Après quelque seconde de silence, il répondit sèchement:

-Que fais-tu là Castle,

- Je viens vous dire bonjour et voir s'il y a une nouvelle affaire. Lui dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Nous n'avons pas de meurtre, on ne ta pas appelé donc tu peux rentrer chez toi. Repris Ryan d'un ton que Castle n'avait jamais entendu venant de lui.

Sentant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, il se leva et leur répondit avec indifférence :

-Ok très bien à demain alors. N'attendant pas de réponse, il se dirigea vers le bureau vide, pris sa chaise et la ramena en salle de repos emportant au passage ses souvenirs. Sans cette chaise, ce n'était plus leur bureau, l'endroit où il avait tant admiré sa muse, apprenant chacune de ses mimiques. Non c'était redevenu un simple bureau. Puis il partit vers l'ascenseur et rentra chez lui.

-Lieutenant Esposito, appela une voix féminine

-Oui Sir.

- Dans mon bureau. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Le lieutenant se leva et se dirigea dans le bureau passant devant sa capitaine. Cette dernière ferma la porte.

-Asseyez-vous, il obéit et se plaça devant sa capitaine.

- Comme vous le savez, le détective Beckett a été promue, donc c'est à vous de diriger cette équipe maintenant. Dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Très bien Sir, qui remplacera Beckett. Dit il avec une légère tristesse dans la voix en prononçant le non de son amie.

-Personne pour le moment, j'attends la fin de sa période d'essai avant de prendre une décision.

-Quand se termine-t-elle ?

-Dans trois mois.

-Ok.

-Autre chose lieutenant, j'ai bien vu ce matin de l'animosité entre vous et Castle. Pensez-vous qu'il soit utile pour vos enquêtes ?

-Pardon ? demanda t il n'ayant pas bien compris la question.

-Je reformule ma question, pensez-vous que Richard Castle ai une quelconque utilité dans la résolution de vos futures enquêtes.

Esposito ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir.

-Non Sir, moi et Ryan formons une très bonne équipe et on y arrivera sans lui. Répondit-il avec un brin de colère qui avait remplacer la tristesse dans sa voix.

- Est-ce une réponse professionnelle ? demanda-telle toujours d'un ton neutre

-Non c'est personnel, Beckett est partie, c'était son coéquipier et amant, « IL » aurait dû la suivre. Répondit-il en déversant sa colère sur le pronom « il »

-Très bien lieutenant, je lui laisse une semaine avant de le congédier.

-Bien.

-Retournez à votre travail maintenant.

-Oui Sir. Dit-il en sortant du bureau pour aller rejoindre Ryan.

Bien qu'elle ait eu du mal à accepter Castle, le capitaine Gates avait appris à le connaitre, elle savait qu'il pouvait tout sacrifier pour les personnes qu'il aime, elle en avait été témoin quelques mois plutôt quand il s'agissait de sa fille. Elle ne lui dira probablement jamais, mais elle admirait cet homme et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle lui laissait une semaine. Le temps pour lui de mettre carte sur table avec ses équipiers, sachant que tout comme elle, ils ne connaissaient surement pas l'entière raison de cette rupture.

Même sans son meneur, elle espérait vraiment retrouver l'âme de cette équipe. Et pour elle, Castle devait en faire partit.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Bonsoir, tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews : Santdoul, je suis content que cette fic te plaise pour l'instant. Castlefan, désolé si la réaction de Javier ne correspond pas au personnage de la série, je voulais vraiment faire ressortir le lien fraternel entre lui et Beckett._

_ Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et encore une fois les reviews sont les bienvenues._

* * *

Cela faisait cinq jours que Beckett était partie. Chaque matin, en entrant dans le preccint, Castle passait devant le bureau vide de la détective avec indifférence, comme si celui-ci n'existait plus. Il se dirigeait directement vers le tableau blanc, cherchant des indices qui lui échappait. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'histoire de ce meurtre seul. Il lui manquait toujours quelque chose ou plutôt, une personne pour résoudre cette affaire : Celle qui lui amenait l'idée de départ, qui arrivait à se mettre à la place des victimes qui le recadrait quand il partait trop loin dans son imagination.

Ajouter à cela qu'il ne suivait plus ces collègues à l'extérieur : ils préféraient être entre coéquipiers, lui avait lancé Esposito sur un ton qu'il ne réservait qu'à Castle ces derniers jours.

Donc il n'avait que ce tableau, les interrogatoires qu'il suivait derrière la vitre sans teint. Plutôt mince pour résoudre un crime. C'était finalement Ryan qui avait trouvé le meurtrier après avoir éplucher les comptes de la victime où se trouvaient des versements importants. Il apprit plus tard que c'était un maître chanteur et qu'une de ses victimes ne voulait plus payer. Elle avait avoué rapidement face aux deux détectives lors de son interrogatoire.

Une semaine qu'il y avait un froid entre Castle et le reste de l'équipe. Il savait que cela allait être dur de revenir après le départ de sa muse, qu'il n'était plus le même homme sans elle, mais pourquoi lui en voulaient ils autant ? Venant de Lanie et D'Esposito cela pouvait être logique c'est vrai qu'ils sont proches d'elle, mais Ryan, lui était souvent neutre et parfois même de son côté. C'est cela qui le troublait le plus. Quand a Gates, bah c'est Gates. Il savait qu'il serait bientôt remercié, mais tant qu'elle l'acceptait dans les locaux il ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir. Depuis qu'il travaillait ici, il se sentait utile et c'est une chose qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner, même si pour l'instant tout, le poussait vers la sortie.

Une nouvelle enquête était arrivée pour l'équipe, Castle recherchait de la même façon que précédemment des indices sur ce meurtre, mais toujours rien ne lui venait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une feuille sur le bureau de Ryan et qu'il commence à écrire. Esposito l'avez vu faire, mais ne s'était pas attardé dessus.. De toute façon, il n'accordait plus d'intérêt à Castle .Dans la soirée, Castle avait résolu l'affaire : une femme avait tué son mari car celui-ci voulait divorcer. Sous l'impulsion de la colère, elle avait pris la première chose qui était à sa portée, malheureusement pour l'homme c'était un trophée en bronze, elle lui avait asséné un coup à la nuque. Une mort instantanée.

Castle avait donné à Esposito l'information décisive pour clore cette enquête. Aucun remerciement n'était venu de sa part, simplement un « je vais vérifier ton info »lui avait-il répondu.

Après l'enquête, Castle rangeât toute les preuves du tableau blanc dans un carton et parla sans se rendre compte des personnes autour de lui.

-Heureusement que les femmes ne tuent pas leur homme à chaque fois qu'il rompt, sinon…

-ça ferait une semaine que tu serais mort. Le coupa durement Esposito cherchant à lui faire mal avec ces mots, comme à son habitude depuis le départ de sa patronne. Cette fois ci, il avait réussi.

-Castle compris immédiatement cette allusion, il ferma immédiatement le carton des preuves, se retourna et parti quelques minutes dans la salle de repos, le temps de se ressaisir. Il c'était habitué à ces réflexions, mais celle-ci lui fit mal, car cette fois, c'était de la rupture dont il s'agissait, celle qui le faisait tant souffrir.

Dans l'autre pièce, Ryan interpela l'hispanique.

-Tu as peut-être été un peu fort avec lui bro, même s'il a rompu avec Beckett il ne mérite pas ça.

-Ecoute Kévin, Lanie a eu beckett au téléphone hier soir et même si elle a dit que tout allait bien à Washington, Lanie à sentit beaucoup de tristesse dans sa voix. Et tu sais comment Beckett arrive à cacher ses sentiments, donc c'est qu'elle doit vraiment être mal. Et si Castle en est la cause, je ne suis pas prêt d'en finir avec lui, on ne touche pas à ma « sœur » sans répercussion de ma part, Castle ou pas.

Quand Castle revint, les gars étaient toujours dans leur paperasse, alors il décida de prendre son téléphone.

-On n'est pas ici pour jouer Castle , alors range ton portable ou bien sort d'ici. Lui dit Esposito d'un ton sec que Castle commençait à connaître.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le téléphone de Ryan sonna. Castle se précipita sur le combiné sous le regard interrogateur de ses deux équipiers.

-Oui Lanie,

-…

-Nous trois mais pourquoi ?

-…

-Ok j'aurai ma réponse en bas. On arrive. Et il raccrocha.

-Lanie veut nous voir. Dit-il à ses collègues.

Le trajet jusqu'à la morgue se fit dans un silence pesant.

-Lanie ? demanda Esposito

-Oui ? répondit-elle surprise.

Esposito et Ryan s'avançèrent vers elle alors que Castle resta en retrait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous ?

-De quoi tu parles Javier ? demanda-t-elle toujours aussi surprise.

-Tu nous as demandé de venir. Répondit Esposito ne comprenant pas à quoi elle jouait.

-Je m'en souviendrais si c'était le cas. Et je ne vous ai pas appelé, je ne travaille même pas sur une de vos enquêtes Javier. S'exclama-t-elle ne comprenant pas non plus ce qu'il se passait.

Les deux policiers se regardèrent avant de comprendre que c'était Castle qui avait répondu. Ils se retournèrent simultanément vers l'écrivain. A peine étaient-ils faces à lui qu'Esposito intercepta une boite que Castle lui avait lancé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda t'il froidement.

-Ouvre tu verras. Lui dit Castle sur le même ton.

Castle pu voir les regards surpris de ses équipiers quand Esposito eu fini d'ouvrir l'écrin.

-C'est la demande en mariage que j'ai fait à la femme que j'aime. Dit-il d'une voix indifférente. A cette phrase les trois collègues relevèrent la tête, ils pouvaient lire de la tristesse sur son visage.

- Quoi qu'elle choisissait, je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais prêt à tout pour elle, quitter mon loft, ma mère, et être loin de ma petite fille. Sa voix se faisait un peu tremblante à l'évocation de sa fille.

–Elle a choisi sa promotion, n'a pas voulu que je la suive à Washington, et a refusé ma demande. Je garde cette bague sur moi pour me rappeler de mes erreurs et ne plus les reproduire, celle d'avoir cru au bonheur avec elle, d'avoir cru au destin, à la magie. D'avoir tout simplement cru à l'amour. Je suis maintenant conscient que je mettais enfermé dans un monde irréel et que la vraie vie fait mal quand on perd cet amour. Dit-il avec des sanglots dans la voix, se livrant totalement à ses amis.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je n'étais pas au courant, je…Essayai de répondre Esposito confus.

- Bien sûr que tu n'étais pas au courant Espo, c'est de Kate dont il s'agit, la femme qui s'est construit une forteresse autour d'elle, et les quelques brèches que j'ai pu y faire n'ont rien changé. Dit-il un mélange de colère et de dépit dans la voix.

-Excuses nous bro, pour ce qu'on t'a fait subir cette semaine, mais notre « sœur » est partie, elle t'aime et tu ne l'a pas suivi. J'en ai conclu que c'était toi qui voulais rester à New-York. Lui dit Esposito le serrant contre lui.

-Elle ne m'aimait suffisamment pas assez apparemment. Répondit-il en mettant fin à cette étreinte.

-Castle, je... tenta d'intervenir Lanie , mais il l'a coupa.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Tout ce que je souhaite maintenant, c'est d'être ici pour résoudre des affaires avec vous et de rendre justice aux victimes, comme avant. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Comme avant. Répondirent ses trois amis en même temps, encore sous le choc de cette révélation.

-Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Gates décide de me virer. Dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Il se retourna ne laissant pas le temps à ses amis de répondre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avant de s'arrêter.

-Tu avais raison tout à l'heure Espo . Dit-il d'une voix posée.

Ce dernier ne comprenant pas ce que Castle voulait dire.

-A propos de quoi?

–Aujourd'hui, je suis peut être en vie, mais mon cœur est mort depuis une semaine.

Cette phrase marqua le trois personnes présentes dans cette pièce et ils virent pour la première fois depuis une semaine le vrai visage de Castle, celui d'un homme dévasté, depuis le départ de leur amie.

* * *

_Voilà Castle-BB156-Bones, je crois qu'ils ont ouvert les yeux._


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour vos reviews._

_"Juliette", pour ce qui est d'écrit dans la bague, tu le saura mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite._

_"Guest", je suis désolé de te dire que la publication de mon prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu plus espacée, mais je travail dessus._

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise._

* * *

En remontant à leur étage, les gars ne s'aperçurent pas que le capitaine Gates les regardait. Quelque chose s'était passée en bas, elle en avait la certitude. Les visages de Ryan et d'Esposito avait changés, ces regards méprisants qu'ils affichaient avant avaient laissé place à de la compassion. Celui de Castle, lui était identique, il ne laissait rien transparaître. Ce qui la frappa le plus, c'était leur proximité, jamais depuis le départ du détective elle ne les avaient vu aussi proche. Elle espérait ne pas se tromper et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

-Lieutenant Esposito, dans mon bureau tout de suite.l'interpela-elle.

Ce dernier se retourna et entra dans le bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Oui Sir ?

-C'est aujourd'hui que prend fin la présence de monsieur Castle dans ces locaux.

-Euh Sir, essaya d'intervenir le détective.

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai prévenu le maire que la seule raison pour laquelle Castle était présent est partie à Washington, et donc que sa présence n'est plus souhaitée. Cette fois il a compris le message.

-Excusez-moi madame. S'imposa Esposito

-Oui ? L'interrogea-elle, sachant maintenant la tournure qu'allait prendre l'entretien.

-Je voudrais garder Castle dans mon équipe si cela est encore possible.

-Pardon, vous m'avez demandé qu'il s'en aille et maintenant vous voulez qu'il reste. Répondit la capitaine jouant le rôle de l'incompréhension.

-En effet madame.

-Et que me vaut se retournement de situation ?

-Je me suis trompé à son sujet.

-Il va falloir développer votre argumentation lieutenant si vous espérez me faire changer d'avis. S'exclama-t-elle faisant semblant d'être agacée.

-Très bien, d'une part, c'est l'un des deux meilleurs enquêteurs que je connaisse.

-Qui est l'autre ? demanda-elle par curiosité.

-Vous le savait très bien madame. Il voit les indices sous un autre angle que nous, nous permettant d'avancer avec certaines de ses hypothèses. Je pense que certaines affaires ne seraient pas résolues sans lui.

-Bien. Fit-elle pour terminer la conversation.

-Je n'ai pas fini madame, vous vouliez que j'argumente alors j'argumente. Reprit Esposito d'une voix sure.

-ça fait cinq ans maintenant que nous connaissons Castle , c'est un membre à part entière de notre famille, et on n'abandonne pas un membre de notre famille. N'est-ce pas. Expliqua-t-il avec conviction.

-Entièrement d'accord avec vous, allez me chercher Castle que je l'informe de ma décision.

-Oui Madame. Répondit Esposito en ouvrant la porte.

-Lieutenant, reprit-elle avant qu'il ne sorte.

-Oui

-C'est Sir ou capitaine lui répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Oui Sir, dit-il avec ce même sourire avant de refermer la porte.

Pendant ces derniers jours, elle désespérait que son plan fonctionne. Aucune évolution ne s'était faite sentir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais là tout avait changé, elle avait réussi, Richard Castle resterai dans leur équipe. Elle se félicita mentalement.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des coups donnés à sa porte.

-Entrez. Dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

-Vous m'avez demandé Sir, répondit-il sur le même ton.

-En effet, j'ai discuté avec le lieutenant Esposito au sujet de votre utilité au sein de notre commissariat.

-Bien. Lui répondit-il

Elle fut surprise de n'entendre aucune appréhension au son de sa voix, de ne voir aucun trouble dans son regard, il ne dévoilait rien.

-Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez rester en tant que consultant dans l'équipe d'Esposito bien sûr.

Castle avait toujours le même comportement, il restait indifférent à cette proposition.

-Je reste alors, merci. Lui dit-il simplement. Autre chose Sir, lui demanda-t-il.

-Non, vous pouvez disposer. Allez retrouver votre équipe. Ah, et Castle , vous pouvez utiliser le bureau vide, personne d'autre ne s'y mettra pour l'instant.

-Bien Sir. Et il sorti rejoindre ses équipiers pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Une fois la porte refermée, le capitaine s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, n'arrivant pas à se remettre de ce qu'elle voyait. Richard Castle, cet homme enfant qui faisant rire ses collègues, qui inventait des tas d'histoires, qui rendait la vie au preccint plus joyeuse, faisant ainsi oublier pour quelques instant la dure réalité des choses, cet homme avait disparu laissant place à cet être froid que rien ne perturbe, même pas elle.

Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre lui et la détective, elle savait que ces deux vies ne seraient plus comme avant. L'une s'était renfermée sur elle-même, ne laissant rien transparaître, s'immunisant ainsi contre toute attaque extérieure et ne se concentrant que sur les enquêtes. L'autre avait du mal à s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle vie, mais çela n'entravait en aucun cas son travail qui restait excellent. C'est ce qui en était sorti après une conversation téléphonique avec le supérieur de ce nouvel agent.

Castle avait rejoint ses deux coéquipiers, leur annonça la nouvelle et le fait qu'il occuperait dès le lendemain le bureau vide en face d'eux.

-Ok, pas de problème bro, cette place te revient.

-Merci Espo. Bon je vous laisse, je rentre.

-Attends Castle. (Intervint Ryan.) –Avec ce qui s'est passé cette semaine j'ai oublié de t'annoncer que je serai bientôt papa. Dit Ryan, l'air gêné mais le sourire aux lèvres.

-Félicitations Ryan, tu le mérite et Jenny aussi.

-Merci, tu viens avec nous au « Old Haunt » pour fêter ça ?

-Désolé pas ce soir, j'ai un livre à avancer. Ce n'est que partie remise.

-Ok, répondit Ryan avec déception.

-Bien, je dois y aller, alors à demain et embrasse Jenny de ma part.

-J'y manquerai pas, à demain Castle.

Il fit un signe de la main, se retourna et pris l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes refermées sur l'écrivain, Ryan osa poser une question à son collègue.

-Tu crois qu'il est heureux pour moi bro ?

-Comment ça Kévin ?

-Je veux dire qu'il n'a montré aucune émotion, il ne m'a pas serré la main pour me féliciter et il n'a même pas souri, comme s'il s'en fichait. Déclara-t-il toujours déçu.

-Je pense qu'il est réellement content pour toi.

-Bah on ne dirait pas. Répondit Ryan en faisant la moue.

-Ecoute, tu l'as bien vu durant toute cette semaine, cet homme n'est plus le Richard Castle qu'on a connu, il est brisé. Et peut-être que ne rien montrer lui permet de se protéger, de ne pas sombrer.

-On dirait que tu parles de Beckett à nos débuts, avant qu'il n'arrive.

-Exactement bro, il l'a fait revivre. Sauf que pour lui, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire grand-chose, à part attendre et être là pour lui. Tout ça pour te dire que même s'il ne le montre pas, il est content pour toi. Tu dois le croire, il ne nous a jamais menti.

-C'est vrai, mais ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça.

-A moi aussi, mais on doit faire avec, il ne faut pas l'abandonner. On le retrouvera notre Castle.

-Je l'espère Javi.

-Bon j'ai entendu parler du « Old Haunt » tout à l'heure. Tu payes ta tournée Kev ? Demanda Espo pour reprendre un sujet plus léger.

-Bien sûr et pas qu'une seule. Les deux hommes se mirent à sourire, prirent leur veste et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir et merci pour vos reviews, je vous poste ce chapitre qui n'était initialement pas prévu pour cette fic, mais qui je crois s'y intègre bien._

_Un petit commentaire n'est pas obligatoire, mais qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, ça ne peut que m'être utile pour continuer cette fic._

_ Le moment de ce chapitre se situe dans la même journée que les deux précédents._

* * *

Castle arriva dans son loft vers dix-huit heures, et comme à son habitude depuis une semaine, il se réfugia dans son bureau. Sa fille et sa mère n'étaient pas présentes, l'une était partie en voyage universitaire et l'autre, occupée à préparer les examens de fin d'année. Il se retrouva seul. Il ouvrit son ordinateur, ce dernier toujours bloquer sur la même page depuis une semaine : le chapitre final du dernier « Nikki Heat ». Il le fixa quelques secondes puis ferma la fenêtre.

-A quoi bon continuer, se surprit-il à murmurer.

Il prit dans une main son téléphone et dans l'autre il sortit l'écrin de sa veste. Il regarda son téléphone puis l'écrin et revint sur le téléphone. Il composa un numéro qu'il connaisse bien. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait faire allait bouleverser sa vie.

-Bonsoir, j'ai besoin de te voir, c'est important. Parla-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-…

-Je sais que tu n'es plus à New-York mais je dois te parler.

-…

-C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas dire au téléphone, ça nous concerne tous les deux.

- …

-Oui, c'est vraiment sérieux, je sais que l'on ne sait pas quitter en très bon terme, mais peux-tu prendre un avion et me rejoindre au loft ?

-…

Très bien, merci, on se voit dans quatre heures. Et il raccrocha.

Il patienta, fixant longuement l'écrin puis ferma les yeux.

Une sonnerie retenti et il s'aperçut qu'il s'était assoupi. Surement la fatigue accumulée durant la semaine. Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

-Entre je t'en prie. Dit-il s'écartant de la porte pour laisser entrer son invitée.

-Richard que se passe-t-il ? demanda la femme anxieuse.

-Tu as fait bon voyage, tu veux un café ?

-Oui et oui s'il te plait. Mais tu peux me dire ce que tu as ? parla la femme qui commençait à devenir anxieuse.

Castle alla préparer le café et revint avec deux tasses, il lui en tendit une.

-Tiens.

-Merci.

Richard s'assit en face d'elle la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Si je t'ai demandé de venir ce soir c'est que cette semaine, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à certaines choses, et ce que je vais te dire sera peut-être dure à entendre mais tu dois être la première au courant. Je mets fin à la saga « Nikki Heat » et je n'écrirai plus.

Sous le choc, la femme laissa tomber sa tasse.

-Pardon ! reprit –elle surprise

-Tu m'as compris, l'écriture et moi c'est terminé.

La femme en face de lui s'emporta.

-Et tu me dis ça comme ça ! Comme si c'était normal ! Mais Richard tu ne peux pas me laisser, tu as des contrats à respecter et tu dois finir « Nikki Heat » !

-Non Gina, je ne le terminerai peux prendre tout l'argent que tu veux pour les indemnités, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour ressortir des livres, ce serait une perte de temps. Lui répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Je ne vais pas me gêner Richard, je vais te mettre sur la paille ! hurla-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour mettre mère et Alexis à l'abri du besoin.

-Qu'est ce qui t'ai arrivé Richard, je ne te reconnais pas. Tu n'as pas l'air triste ni déçu d'arrêter l'écriture alors que c'est toute ta vie. Dit-elle d'une voix plus posée n'ayant pas réussi à le faire réagir en s'emportant.

-Les gens changent Gina, et aujourd'hui je n'ai plus le goût d'écrire.

-Si ta muse ne t'apporte plus l'inspiration pour tes livres, changes-en, il 'y a des millions de femme qui aimeraient être à sa place. Répondit-elle naturellement, ne connaissant pas la récente rupture entre l'écrivain et sa muse.

-Non Gina, j'en ai fini avec les livres, je ne chercherai pas une autre muse et encore moins une autre femme. Reprit-il sans montrer la moindre expression.

-Pardon, tu n'es plus avec ta flic ? demanda-t-elle, surprise de l'apprendre.

-Non, nous avons rompu la semaine dernière et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Bien, alors quoi que je dise tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision. Fit-elle attristée

-Non. Peux-tu garder ça pour toi pour l'instant, je ne veux pas que ma famille et mes amis l'apprennent par la presse.

-Très bien, je te laisse jusqu'à la fin de l'été pour l'annoncer à tes proches, après je mets les magazines au courant.

-Merci Gina.

-De rien. Bon, je dois repartir à Washington m'occuper de ma nouvelle poule aux œufs d'or si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit-elle se levant du fauteuil et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Bien, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi. Fit Castle, se levant à son tour.

-Je te recontacterai pour signer la rupture du contrat. Au revoir Richard.

-Ok, à bientôt et rentre bien Gina. Puis il referma la porte et retourna dans son bureau, se posant dans son fauteuil.

Comment pouvait-il continuer « Nikki Heat » alors qu'elle était loin de lui, qu'ils n'étaient plus partenaires et encore moins amants. Cela lui était impossible. Ce qui était le plus dur, c'est qu'il n'arrivait plus à dissocier la fiction de la réalité, chaque fois qu'il lisait le mot Nikki, il pensait à Kate. Toutes les gestuelles, les dialogues dans ce livre lui rappelaient sa muse et ça lui faisait mal.

Aujourd'hui Richard Castle mis fin à son ancienne vie : l'écriture. Celle qu'il lui a permis de se construire sans père, de s'échapper de la vie réelle durant toute son enfance, de lui laisse libre court à son imagination, et de rencontrer la femme de sa vie.

En y mettant un terme, il espérait que ses pensées n'aillent plus vers cet amour qui l'a tant inspiré pour ses livres, et qui maintenant le faisait tant souffrir. En coupant ce lien invisible avec elle, il voulait simplement que sa peine diminue.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir, le chapitre précédent n'étant pas prévu dans cette fic, je vous poste celui que je viens de terminer. En espérant que ça vous plaise._

* * *

Quatre heures trente du matin, il était toujours éveillé ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer la bague. Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha immédiatement, ce qui surprit son interlocuteur.

-Castle.répondit celui-ci d'une voix monotone.

-Hey bro encore debout ? lui demanda Esposito

-J'écrivais Espo. Répliqua Castle, ne voulant pas inquiéter son ami de son manque de sommeil.

-Bien, on a un meurtre sur la 72nd west street , dans l'Upper West Side.

-Très bien c'est noté, j'y serai dans une demi-heure. N'attendant pas de réponse, il raccrocha.

Il se releva, remis l'écrin dans sa veste, pris un calepin et sortit de son loft pour se diriger droit sur la scène de crime.

A son arrivée, les deux détectives récoltaient déjà des informations.

Il salua l'agent en faction et rentra.

-Salut les gars.

-Salut bro, répondirent-il d'une même voix.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Osa demander Esposito en désignant le carnet.

-ça, rien, une ébauche pour un prochain livre. Répondit-Castle sans grande conviction dans la voix.

-Tu n'as jamais fait ça pour tes autres bouquins auparavant. L'interrogea l'irlandais.

-Tu as raison Ryan, je veux que mon prochain livre soit le plus réaliste possible, chaque détail compte.

-Ok, répondit Esposito avant de reprendre :

La victime s'appelle Elizabeth Radford, trente ans, avocate, marié à Daniel Radford, lui-même avocat.

-C'est lui ? demanda Castle en voyant l'homme assis dans le canapé, les mains sur le visage.

-Oui, il a découvert le corps de sa femme en rentrant d'une soirée entre amis dans Brooklyn Heights. Il était quatre heures.

-Ok. Ou est –elle ?

-Dans la chambre au fond, Lanie continue de l'examiner.

-Bien . répondit Castle en commençant à se diriger vers la chambre.

-Ah et j'oubliais, (l'interpela Esposito.) le meurtrier n'est pas sous le lit on a déjà vérifié. Il sourit en se souvenant d'une enquête antérieure.

Le visage de Castle resta inchangé, il se retourna et prit la direction de la chambre.

Les deux détectives derrière lui eurent un regard désolé sachant que ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui qu'ils arriveraient à lui tirer un sourire, puis ils le suivirent.

-Bonjour Lanie, la salua Castle.

Bonjour Castle, répondit cette dernière en relevant la tête. Son regard se fixa immédiatement sur le carnet.

-Pour un prochain livre, lui expliqua Esposito avant qu'elle ne pose la question.

L'air surpris de sa compagne lui démontra qu'elle non plus n'était pas dupe et que Castle ne leur disait pas tout.

-Cause de la mort, demanda Castle en ouvrant le calepin et sortant un stylo.

-Probablement le couteau en plein cœur, je ne vois aucune autre trace de violence.

-Elle a l'air paisible, répliqua Ryan.

-Je pense qu'elle est morte dans son sommeil, il n'y a aucun signe de lutte. Reprit la légiste.

-Heure de la mort ? demanda Esposito.

-Vu la température du corps, je dirais entre vingt-trois heures et deux heures. Je serai plus précise après l'autopsie.

Durant tout cet échange Castle ne cessait de prendre des notes, relevant chaque détail.

Cela faisait à peu près une heure qu'ils étaient sur les lieux du crime lorsqu'une douce musique s'entendit dans la maison surprenant tout le monde. Trente seconde plus tard les volets de l'habitation se levèrent.

-Qui a fait ça ? demanda Esposito d'une voix dure.

-C'est le programme automatique de la maison, tout est géré électroniquement par cette tablette. C'est l'heure à laquelle elle se lève habituellement. Répondit le mari, l'air dévasté par la disparition de sa femme.

Le lieutenant s'excusa du regard.

-Monsieur Radford, je sais que c'est un moment difficile pour vous, mais pouvons-nous continuer votre déposition, si vous vous sentez prêt.

Une heure avant, le mari n'avait pu donner que quelques informations avant d'être trop bouleversé par la perte de sa femme.

-Oui, lieutenant on peut poursuivre. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Nous comprenons monsieur, chaque personne réagit différemment à la perte d'un être cher. Répondit Esposito en se tournant vers Castle. Il put apercevoir une infime lueur de tristesse dans son regard avant que celui-ci ne redevienne froid.

-Donc monsieur Radford, (reprit Esposito) quand avez-vous vu votre femme pour la dernière fois.

-Hier soir, nous avons diné au restaurant juste à côté de chez nous.

-Quelle heure était –il ?

-Nous sommes partis à dix-huit heures trente et revenus vers vingt et une heure. Je suis parti une demi-heure après, j'ai pris un taxi, pour me rendre dans Brooklyn Heights. Pourquoi je suis sorti, si j'étais resté, j'aurais pu… (Le mari ne put finir sa phrase, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir été présent.)

-Vous n'y pouvais rien, vous pouvez faire tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables, le fait est que vous ne pouvez rien y changer. Vous ne devez pas vous sentir responsable, le seul responsable est le tueur et nous feront tout pour l'arrêter. Répondit Castle d'une voix froide et déterminée.

-Merci, lui répondit le mari en lui souriant.

A cet instant, les deux lieutenants se regardèrent ayant la même pensée. Celle d'apercevoir leur sœur de cœur à travers les paroles de Castle.

Un léger flottement s'installa avant que l'hispanique ne reprenne.

-Quelqu'un avait –il des raisons d'en vouloir à votre femme?

-Elle est, (il s'arrêta puis reprit), elle était avocate, au moins la moitié des gens qu'elle a réussie à faire condamné lui en veulent. Sans compter leurs familles.

-Je vois que votre maison est luxueuse, avez-vous un système de sécurité ?

-Oui, mais cela fait une semaine qu'elle est désactivée, elle ne s'arrête pas de s'enclencher. Un réparateur devait passer demain.

-Aviez-vous des problèmes de couple ?

-Euh non, (répondit l'homme troublé par la question), enfin je veux dire plus maintenant.

-Comment ça ? demanda le lieutenant.

-Il y a un mois, j'ai découvert qu'elle avait une liaison. Je l'ai mis devant les faits et elle m'a avoué que c'était une simple distraction. Elle y a mis fin juste après, me promettant de ne plus recommencer.

-Et vous l'avez cru ? demanda Esposito assez perplexe de la réponse.

-Oui, et quoi que vous pensiez, j'aimais ma femme, et je peux vous affirmer que ça ne s'est pas reproduit.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr?

-Quand j'ai eu des doutes sur la fidélité de ma femme, j'ai engagé un détective privé. C'est lui qui m'a annoncé cette liaison et depuis un mois elle n'a pas revu son amant.

-Connaissez-vous le nom de son amant ?

-Mickael Kanaghan, il habite à Chelsea, au-dessus d'une galerie d'art.

-Merci, monsieur Radford, si quoi que ce soit vous reviens, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Lui dit Esposito lui donnant sa carte.

Les deux détectives et le consultant sortirent de la maison, entrèrent dans la voiture d'Esposito et se dirigèrent vers le preccint en suivant le fourgon mortuaire.

Arrivés à leur étage, les gars s'installèrent devant le tableau blanc. Ryan nota le nom de la victime, ceux des deux suspects avant une recherche plus approfondie, et la chronologie des évènements.

- Ryan, trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur toutes les affaires dont s'est occupée notre victime, ainsi que ses comptes en banque, si elle avait une assurance vie, je veux tout connaitre d'elle.

-Bien. Répondit l'irlandais.

-Je peux me charger de l'amant ? demanda Castle

-Ok, sourit Espo, trouve moi son adresse, ce qu'il faisait a l'heure approximative de la mort.

-Je me charge de vérifier l'alibi du mari, ensuite je retourne sur les lieux à la recherche de témoins.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir vérifié l'alibi et la déposition du mari, il se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau, enlevant au passage la photo du mari de la liste des suspects.

-Le mari est clean, son ami confirme sa présence ainsi que l'agence de taxi, (dit -il se tournant vers Ryan).-Et toi ?

-Pas grand-chose, je suis à une cinquantaine de dossiers mais rien qui ne justifie un meurtre. Sinon rien d'anormal sur ses comptes ainsi que ceux de son mari et son assurance vie s'élève à quatre cent mille dollars. Une somme énorme pour nous, mais pas grand-chose pour son mari. Sa fortune est estimée à cinq millions.

Les deux détectives se retournèrent vers Castle et furent surpris de ce qu'ils voyaient.

Il écrivait, raturait recommençait à écrire à une vitesse folle sur son calepin.

-Castle. L'appela Exposito

Rien, il ne releva pas la tête et resta concentrer sur son carnet.

-Castle, répéta l'hispanique. Toujours rien de la part de l'écrivain. L'air inquiet apparu sur les visages des deux détectives et Esposito se décida à le rejoindre. Quand il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'écrivain, ce dernier sursauta. L'hispanique eut le temps de voir son regard et fut encore plus surpris de ce qu'il pouvait distinguer à cet instant précis. Un regard qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quinze jours, y trouvant de la malice, de la joie et surtout de l'amour. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, comment en un instant, son ami était passé d'un « bloc de glace », comme commençaient à l'appeler certains collègues, à cet homme chaleureux. Sa joie fut de courte durée Quand il vit la froideur remplir ses yeux.

-Hey, (l'interpela-t-il doucement), qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Mickael Kanaghan , vingt-sept ans, il vit bien à Chelsea où il est artiste peintre, il roule dans un chevrolet colorado blanc de deux mille cinq. Je ne vois rien dans son casier judiciaire à part quelques légères infractions au code de la route et deux amendes impayées. Répondit Castle d'un ton neutre comme si rien ne s'était passé trente secondes auparavant.

-Ok, récupère l'adresse, toi et Ryan vous le ramenez au poste. C'est notre seul suspect pour le moment, moi je m'occupe de trouver des témoins.

Vers onze heures, Ryan et Castle ramenèrent leur suspect au preccint et le plaça en salle d'interrogatoire.

Castle alla dans la pièce d'observation laissant Ryan mener l'interrogatoire.

-Monsieur Kanaghan, avant de commencer je tiens à préciser que vous n'êtes pas en état d'arrestation, vous êtes ici de votre plein gré pour nous apporter quelques informations au sujet de madame Radford. Dit le détective essayant d'établir une relation de confiance entre lui et le suspect.

-Oui, mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda le suspect en commençant à s'agiter.

-J'ai le regret de vous informer qu'Elizabeth est décédée.

Mickael Kanaghan resta sans voix, son visage blêmit et ses yeux rougirent.

-Aviez-vous une relation avec elle ? Continua Ryan.

-Oui, répondit le suspect la gorge nouée.

-Depuis quand ?

-Environ six mois.

-Et pourquoi avez-vous arrêtez de vous voir ce mois-ci ?

-Je, (dit-il, confus), elle devait préparer son divorce, elle m'avait demandé de ne plus nous voir pendant quelques temps pour ne pas que son mari se doute de quelque chose.

-Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi nous n'avons rien trouvez au sujet de ce divorce ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Répondit-il troublé.

-Où étiez-vous hier soir entre vingt-trois heures et deux heures du matin.

-Euh chez moi, j'y étais seul.

Trois coups se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la vitre. Ryan s'excusa, sortit de la pièce pour rentrer dans la salle d'observation.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Esposito avait rejoint Castle juste après le début de l'interrogatoire l'air fier sur son visage.

-On le tient. Dit-il lui donnant une photo, représentant un chevrolet colorado blanc stationné à deux rues de la maison de la victime. On pouvait distinctement lire l'heure, il était minuit seize.

Les deux inspecteurs se sourirent et Ryan retourna en salle d'interrogatoire.

-Mickael Kanaghan vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre d'Elizabeth Radford.

A cet instant l'inculpé n'entendit plus rien, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Ryan l'emmena en cellule, il le réinterrogerait en fin d'après-midi, le temps pour eux de mettre toute les preuves en évidence et de préparer l'interrogatoire.

A seize heures, Lanie avait fini l'autopsie, elle appela Esposito pour qu'il descende.

-Hey Lanie, qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous ? Demanda l'hispanique, Castle à ses côtés.

-La mort de la victime est bien liée au couteau planté dans le cœur mais il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue.

-Quoi ? répondit Castle en ouvrant son calepin.

-Eh bien j'ai resitué l'heure de la mort entre minuit et une heure du matin.

-ça situe bien notre suspect sur les lieux du crime.

-Oui mais j'ai continué l'autopsie, l'analyse de sang montre des traces de somnifère en petite quantité.

-Elle n'arrivait peut-être pas à dormir et elle a pris des médicaments.

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai pensé. Mais ce qui me trouble c'est le fait que son estomac soit rempli de nourriture.

-Ce qui veut dire ? demanda l'hispanique un peu perdu.

-Qu'à l'heure de sa mort, le processus de digestion aurait dû être en route, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Répondit la légiste. En voyant Castle avec son carnet elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

-Castle qu'es ce que tu fais?

-Je note les détails. Répondit-il simplement sans lever les yeux de son bloc, toujours avec son ton froid.

Elle regarda Esposito en lui demandant du regard ce qu'il se passait, mais lui-même n'avait aucune réponse.

Le détective reprit :

-Peut- être une maladie.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense, mais je vais devoir faire d'autres examens qui vont surement me prendre toute la nuit.

-Donc on ne se verra pas ce soir. Répliqua –t-il d'un air aguicheur.

-Non pas ce soir. Fit-elle sur le même air.

Le détective se retourna et quitta la morgue en faisant la moue, alors que Castle venait juste de refermer son calepin.

Arrivé en haut, ils partirent directement en salle d'interrogatoire. Les deux policiers avec le présumé coupable et Castle derrière la vitre sans teint. L'interrogatoire ne fut pas long, Mickael Kanaghan avait avoué être allé chez la victime car il avait reçu un message d'elle lui demandant de venir vers minuit pour lui parler, mais avait nié l'avoir tué, n'étant même pas rentré chez la victime. Mais ça, rien ne le prouvait.

Les gars étaient sortis de la pièce le sourire aux lèvres. Affaires résolue avait-ils dit en ce tapant dans les mains. Castle les suivirent et s'installa à son bureau.

Vers dix-neuf heures, les gars avaient fini la paperasse et s'apprêtaient à partir.

-Castle tu viens, on va au « old haunt » fêter ça.

-Désolé pas ce soir, il me reste quelque chose à vérifier.

-Ok à demain alors. Et les policiers rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Castle était toujours assis à son bureau en train de réfléchir, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du capitaine.

-Entrez Castle. Dit la capitaine avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de frapper à la porte.

-Sir.

-Que y a-t-il ? demanda la femme sur un ton d'indifférence.

-Si vous le permettait je voudrais interroger Mickael Kanaghan.

-Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que Ryan et Esposito ont fait un mauvais travail. Répliqua Gates, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

- Absolument pas, ce n'est juste que quelque chose cloche dans cette affaire et je voudrais être sûr de ne pas me tromper. Je n'ai pas besoin de la salle d'interrogatoire, sa cellule me suffira.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser interroger un inculpé sans enregistrement, ce serait un vice de procédure et il pourrait s'en sortir avec ça. Répliqua la capitaine.

-Bien Capitaine, je comprends. Dit-il en se retournant.

-Il sera à vous dans un quart d'heure salle numéro une. Reprit Gates avant que Castle ne sorte de son bureau.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Castle était déjà présent dans la pièce quand on amena le suspect.

-Que me voulez-vous ? demanda Mickael , le désespoir dans la voix

-Je n'aurai qu'une question et je veux la vérité.

Mickael hocha la tête.

-Avez-vous oui ou non tué Elizabeth Radford ?

-Non. Répondit Mickael , la peine peinte sur son visage.

-Je vous crois. Répondit Castle d'une voix monotone.

-Vraiment? demanda Mickael surpris de cette réponse.

-Je vous comprends. Dit tout simplement Castle.

-Je ne pense pas. Répliqua l'inculpé, pensant que l'homme en face de lui n'ai jamais ressenti ne serait-ce qu'un centième que ce qu'il ressent actuellement.

-En ce moment même, un nœud est présent dans votre ventre, votre gorge est tellement serrée que vous vous demandez comment vous fêtes pour respirer, vous avez ce goût amer dans la bouche, vous retenez vos larmes, ayant peur que si une arrive d'entre elles arrive à passer, vous ne pourrez plus vous empêcher de pleurer. Vous vous souvenez que quand vous étiez ensemble, vous aviez l'air si invincible, la sensation de pouvoir tout surmonter, d'être toujours présents l'un pour l'autre. Et en un instant tout s'écroule, vous vous retrouvés seul, perdu, sans aucun repère depuis qu'elle n'est plus à vos côtés. (A ce moment précis Castle laissa apparaitre dans son regard toute la souffrance qui s'y trouvait, montrant à Mickael qu'il savait exactement par quoi il passait.)

-Vous aussi la femme de votre vie est décédée. Répondit Mickael aussi attristé que son interlocuteur.

-Non (répliqua Castle les larmes aux bords des yeux), mais c'est tout comme.

Mickael le regarda d'un air interrogateur lui demandant implicitement de continuer.

-Je ne suis pas son âme sœur. Répondit-il d'un air las.

-Si je pouvais ramener Elizabeth près de moi, je le ferais immédiatement pour lui montrer tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle. Pour moi, aujourd'hui tout est fini, je ne pourrai plus l'embrasser, la prendre dans mes bras, lui faire l'amour, lui montrer à quel point je l'aime. Mais vous, elle n'est pas morte, et si vous l'aimez comme ce que je vois dans votre regard quand vous parlez d'elle, il ne faut pas abandonner.

Les lèvres de Castle s'étirèrent légèrement, son premier sourire depuis deux semaines.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que les deux hommes ne parlent.

-Merci. dit Mickael

-De Quoi ?

-De croire en moi, en mon innocence, mais pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ?

-Je devais être sûr de ce que je pensais de vous avant de continuer l'enquête. Et je vous promets une chose, que quoi qu'il arrive je mettrai tout en œuvre pour retrouver son meurtrier. Répondit Castle remettant lentement son masque d'indifférence.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'ils se quittèrent, l'un raccompagné en cellule, l'autre retournant à son bureau. Castle ne vit pas sortir, quelques secondes après lui, le capitaine Gates de la salle d'observation, troublée par la scène quelle venait de voir.

Vingt-deux heures. Ce soir, à New York, un homme se coucha fier de lui. Il avait commis un crime et allait surement sans sortir sans dommage jouant son rôle d'homme abattu à la perfection.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir, voici la suite de la fic. Ce chapitre est un peu spécial : Ces deux caractères * et = sont les pensées de Castle. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si c'est compréhensible. Voila je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Castle était retourné devant le tableau blanc, convaincu de l'innocence de Mickael Kanaghan. Il fixait la chronologie des évènements et quelque chose le dérangeait, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Alors il décida de tout reprendre du début.

Il retourna à son bureau et ouvrit le calepin où il avait minutieusement noté chaque détail de l'enquête, c'était en quelque sorte son tableau blanc. Mais il lui permettait aussi d'être dans sa bulle, comme quand il écrivait ses romans ou comme, depuis quelques années, ces moments qu'il partageait avec son ancienne partenaire. Cette bulle dans laquelle le monde extérieur n'existait pas, où ils étaient seuls et que leur regard en disait long sur leurs sentiments partagés.

Depuis que Beckett était partie, Castle n'arrivait plus à travailler sans elle. Elle n'était pas que sa moitié sentimentale, elle était bien plus que ça, elle était aussi sa moitié professionnelle. Il réussissait peu à peu à couper le lien amoureux, mais pour ce qui est du travail, il n'avait pas le choix : s'il voulait rendre justice aux victimes, il devait continuer de travailler avec elle, pas par sa présence, mais plutôt par ses pensées : s'inspirer de sa méthode de travail, réfléchir et agir comme elle.

Ce simple petit calepin lui permettait de l'imaginer près de lui, d'être réunis pour résoudre l'enquête.

Il prit son stylo et partit dans son monde.

*Donc, nous avons une femme tuée avec un seul coup de couteau en plein cœur.

=Qu'est-ce que cela nous dit sur le meurtre. L'interrogea la seconde voix.

*Que ce n'est pas un vol qui a mal tourné, il n'y a aucune trace de lutte. Ni un crime haineux ou une vengeance, sinon il se serait acharner sur sa victime. Ça nous laisse plus que le crime passionnel, le couteau dans le cœur, un seul coup, c'est un symbole.

=Qui veut dire quoi ? L'encouragea-t-elle à continuer

*Qu'il a mis fin à leur amour par ce geste. Donc c'est son mari qu'il l'a tué. Pensa-il arrivant directement à la conclusion

=Castle ! Tu n'oublies personne ? reprit la seconde voix

*Heu, non. Un crime passionnel ça ne peut être que son mari. Songea-t-il, sûr de lui.

=Mickael Kanaghan ça ne te rappelle personne ? dit la seconde voix essayant de le recadrer sur tous les éléments de l'enquête.

*il est innocent. Répliqua-il instantanément.

=Nous ne devons éliminer aucun suspect jusqu'à ce qu'à ce l'on prouve leur innocence.

-d'accord, fit-il avec une moue

=donc nous avons nos deux suspects, l'un d'eux est le meurtrier mais lequel ?

-Le mari.répliqua-il immédiatement

=Castle ! Protesta la voix.

*Bien, dit-il. A ce moment, il imaginait sa partenaire lui faire son regard noir, celui qu'il trouvait toujours aussi effrayant. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

Castle n'entendit pas la capitaine arrivée derrière lui, c'était la cinquième fois qu'elle l'appelait pour lui dire de rentrer chez lui, mais il ne l'entendait pas, il était ailleurs. Elle se positionna derrière lui et remarqua qu'il écrivait sur le calepin.

=Bon, donc où étaient les suspects à l'heure de la mort de la victime. Reprit la seconde voix sachant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de l'écrivain

*Mickael Kanaghan était chez elle ou du moins tout près. On a une caméra de vidéo de surveillance qui le prouve. Quant au mari, il était chez un ami et il a pris un taxi.

=Son alibi est solide alors que l'amant n'en a pas, au contraire il était sur les lieux. Dit-elle.

*Mais il est innocent, je le sais. Reprit-il désespéré. Son visage montrait désarroi dans lequel il se trouvait.

=Alors prouve la culpabilité du mari Rick, c'est la seule façon de le sortir de là, car tout est contre lui. Dit la voix, lui montrant toute la confiance qu'elle avait en lui.

*Merci de croire en moi. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

=Toujours.

Pendant quelques seconde, il ferma les yeux, se remémorant chaque instant de ce mot qui lui était si cher à ses yeux. Puis il se remit à écrire.

Gates tentait de lire ce qui était noté sur le calepin, mais ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Il n'y avait aucune phrase, que des mots. Certains étaient raturés comme « vol, vengeance » d'autre étaient entouré : « passionnel, symbole, mari ». Le reste était tous les indices récoltés durant l'enquête.

Elle continua à l'examiner quelques minutes puis repartit vers son bureau. Elle était intrigué, Castle ne l'avait ni remarqué, ni entendu. Il était dans un état second, entièrement concentrer sur ce qu'il écrivait.

=Quelque chose cloche avec cette chronologie, l'heure de la mort ne correspond pas au reste du rapport de Lanie. Se remit à parler la seconde voix après quelques secondes de flottement.

*Je sais, Lanie vérifie si une maladie ne peut pas provoquer ça.

=Et si c'était autre chose.

*Comme quoi ? s'interrogea-il.

=Je ne sais pas, et si nous n'avions pas la véritable heure de la mort. Proposa la voix

*Attention tu vas vexer Lanie là. Pensa-il avec son sourire taquin sur son visage.

=Ce n'est pas ce que je veux si c'est le mari qui l'a tué comme tu en es si persuadé, elle est morte quand il était encore chez lui.

*Alors ça veut dire qu'elle serait morte entre 21heures et 21h30.

=A quelle heure Kanaghan a-t-il eu son message.

*A 21h20, (il réfléchit quelques instant et reprit) donc elle était déjà morte à cet instant et c'est le mari qui envoi le message pour tendre un piège à l'amant.

=Mais comment s'y est-il prit pour retarder l'heure de la mort de trois heures ?

*C'est simple, il a arrêté le temps dans la maison, il a dû créer une machine dans son garage et…

=Sérieusement Castle, (le coupa la voix) un savant fou dans un garage. En plus il n'en a pas alors ton hypothèse ne tient pas. Pourquoi ne pas la mettre dans un four pour la tenir en température tant que tu y es. Se moqua-t-elle.

*Un four. Répéta-t-il sérieusement avec son air songeur

=Castle, c'était une blague.

*Non, tu as raison, on estime l'heure de la mort par rapport à la température du foie et du lieu environnant, n'est-ce pas.

=C'est exact. Confirma la voix.

*Donc si deux personnes meurent en même temps dans un environnement différent, leur température corporelle ne sera pas forcément identique. Cela veut dire que…

=l'environnement de la chambre à évoluer pendant sa mort et est redevenu normal à votre arrivée. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

=*Je sais comment il a fait. Reprit les deux voix simultanément. A cet instant son regard étincelait et un sourire s'était posé sur ces lèvres.

=Appelles Lanie et demande lui si notre théorie est plausible.

*Très bien, mais tu vois j'avais raison. C'est le mari notre meurtrier. Se dit-il fièrement. Il l'imagina en train de rouler des yeux et son sourire s'accentua.

Castle pris le téléphone et composa le numéro de la morgue.

-Lanie, c'est Castle, on a besoin que tu vérifies une de nos hypothèses. Parla-t-il sur un ton victorieux.

-On ? répondit la légiste ne sachant pas avec qui Castle travaillait puisqu'Esposito et Ryan étaient rentrés.

-Beck…( il s'arrêta brusquement comprenant que tout ceci venait de son imaginaire et redevint le castle d'aujourd'hui). Excuse-moi, je voulais te demander si l'heure de la mort de notre victime pouvait diminuer si la température de la pièce avait augmentée brutalement pendant quelques temps. Demanda-il, sa voix était redevenue neutre.

-En effet, c'est possible, ça expliquerai pourquoi je ne comprenais pas mes résultat d'autopsie. Mais c'est difficile de vérifier ton hypothèse, et comment aurait fait notre meurtrier ? Le questionna-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Lanie, je sais comment il s'y est pris et il sera bientôt derrière les barreaux.

-Donc ce n'était pas Mickael Kanaghan.

-Non Lanie, ce n'était pas lui.

-Castle ? La voix de la légiste était emplie d'inquiétude.

-Je vais bien lanie ne t'en fais pas. Essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

-Tu en es sûr. Reprit-elle sur le même ton.

-Sûr. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je crois que quelqu'un sera ravi de te voir d'après ce que j'ai compris aujourd'hui. (Dit-il changeant immédiatement de sujet). A demain Lanie.

- A demain Castle. Et ils raccrochèrent.

Il se leva et alla au bureau de la capitaine, il frappa et entra.

-Que faites-vous encore là à trois heures du matin Castle? Parla-t-elle froidement. Ne relevant pas la tête de ses dossiers.

-Pardon, il est deux heures ? Demanda-il surprit de ne pas avoir vu le temps passer.

-Oui alors que voulez-vous ? Reprit- elle, toujours sur le même ton.

-Un mandat d'arrêt au nom de Daniel Radford.

-Le mari de la victime ? (demanda-t-elle, relevant finalement son visage) Mais il a un alibi.

-Oui Sir, à l'heure présumée de la mort de sa femme, mais pas à l'heure à laquelle il l'a vraiment tué.

-Excusez-moi ? demanda le capitaine ne comprenant pas ce que Castle lui disait.

Castle lui raconta sa version des faits et elle acquiesça.

-vous n'aurez pas votre mandat avant huit heures demain matin, alors allez-vous reposer.

- Sir, si vous le permettez, le juge est une de mes connaissances. Je pourrais avoir le mandat pour l'ouverture des perquisitions. Ce qui laissera moins de temps au mari pour détruire les preuves s'il s'aperçoit de son erreur.

Elle réfléchît quelques secondes puis reprît :

-Très bien, faites-le. Et Castle, beau travail.

-Merci Sir, mais ce n'est pas encore fini, il est toujours libre pour le moment. Il sorti du bureau, revenant devant le tableau blanc où il téléphona au juge sur son numéro privé.

La capitaine Gates était impressionnée par cet homme. Il avait tellement suivit la détective durant ces cinq années, qu'il avait appris à se comporter comme elle. Pendant leur conversation, elle avait cru voire Beckett, il avait la même détermination et était à la recherche de la justice et de la vérité, tout comme l'ancienne détective.

* * *

Et voila Castle-BB156-Bones, tu as ta réponse pour le carnet.

Et oui Chris65 tu avais raison.

Merci pour vos reviews :-)


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir, voici la suite et fin de l'enquête._

_Merci pour vos reviews :-) ça me fait plaisir que cette fic vous plaise. En tout cas je me répète, toute critique bonne ou mauvaise est acceptée. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

* * *

Huit heures du matin, Daniel Radford était dans la salle d'interrogatoire, la police avait perquisitionné chez lui à six heures et l'avait ensuite embarqué au preccint.

Les détectives attendaient les dernières preuves pour mettre toutes les chances de leur côté.

Une fois celles-ci arrivées, Esposito prit la parole.

-Tu es près pour l'interrogatoire Castle ?

-Pardon.(Demanda-t-il surpris) ce n'est pas vous qui allez l'interroger ? Regardant les deux détectives l'un après l'autre.

-Non bro, tu t'es entièrement investit dans cette enquête, c'est à toi d'en mettre un point final. Reprit Ryan.

-OK, mais je ne pense pas arriver à le faire avouer seul.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je serai là pour te seconder au cas où. Mais Castle, ça fait cinq ans que tu nous suis, que tu aides et participes aux interrogatoires, alors on te fait confiance, tu trouveras son point faible. Lui répondit Esposito.

-Merci les gars. Leur répondit-il, reconnaissant qu'ils lui fassent autant confiance.

Esposito entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire suivit de Castle, ils s'assirent en face du mari et l'hispanique prit la parole pour lancer l'interrogatoire.

-Monsieur Radford, vos droits vous ont-ils été lus.

-oui. Répondit calmement ce dernier.

-Donc vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas. Continua l'hispanique

-oui mais je ne comprends pas vraiment, je vous ai fourni un alibi pour le soir de la mort de ma femme qui montre que je n'ai pas pu la tuer, et je sais que vous l'avez vérifié. Dit-il sûr de lui.

-Bien, revenons à votre alibi, vous nous avez dit avoir diné au restaurant, puis êtes rentrés chez vous vers vingt et une heures. Ensuite vous êtes sortis de la maison à vingt et une heures trente. C'est bien ça ? demanda Castle regardant intensément le mari.

-Oui. Répondit ce dernier, troublé par le regard de l'écrivain qui le fixait depuis le début.

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez fait chez vous durant cette demi-heure ? reprit Castle.

-J'ai regardé la télé puis je me suis préparé pour sortir. Dit-il instantanément.

-Où était votre femme ? Continua Castle ne décrochant pas le regard du suspect.

-Dans la salle de bain, elle en sortait quand je m'apprêtais à partir. Répliqua ce dernier, toujours avec autant de rapidité. Bien qu'il fût mal à l'aise, il connaissait son alibi sur le bout des doigts et à chaque question posée, il savait quoi répondre.

-En êtes-vous sûre. Insista Castle.

-oui, elle était en peignoir quand je lui ai dit au revoir, elle m'a répondu de bien m'amuser et de ne pas la réveiller en rentrant. Répondit le mari sans hésitation.

-Très bien, donc, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez augmenté la température de votre chambre jusqu'à 34°C.

-pardon ?

En voyant le visage du suspect se décomposer un court instant avant de reprendre contenance, Castle savait que ce dernier ne c'était pas préparé à ça, il devait continuer sur cette piste

-Oui. (Reprit-il ne décrochant à aucun moment son regard du suspect.) Je me suis rappelé que votre maison était commandée par cette tablette dont vous nous avez parlez la première fois. (Il lui montra l'objet qui était sous scellé). Je me suis dit que si elle pouvait commander le réveil en musique et les stores, c'était probable qu'elle le fasse avec le chauffage. J'ai demandé à nos experts de vérifier et je ne pense pas vous l'apprendre, cette fonction en fait partie. En plus, cette tablette garde en mémoire les cinq derniers changements de programmation.

-je ne comprends pas. Répondit le suspect, commençant à gesticuler sur sa chaise.

-A 21h17 exactement, vous avez augmenté la température, ça ne peut être que vous puisque, comme vous l'avez dit précédemment votre femme était dans la salle de bain. Continua Castle. Le ton de sa voix était neutre, il ne laissait rien paraître en face du suspect.

- Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir utilisé, mais si c'est le cas j'ai dû faire une mauvaise manipulation, ça m'arrive souvent avec cette tablette. Répliqua le mari perdant de son assurance.

-Pourquoi votre femme n'a-t-elle pas baissé le chauffage, 34°C ce n'est pas supportable.

-Je n'en sais rien, elle était peut-être trop fatiguée pour se relever du lit. Vous savez, elle prenait des médicaments pour s'endormir. Essaya de justifier le mari.

-Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous avez drogué votre femme au restaurant puis vous êtes rentrez chez vous. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle est partie se couchée immédiatement. Vous avez pris un couteau et êtes rentrés dans la chambre. Elle dormait, alors vous le lui avez planté dans le cœur. Puis, vous avez augmenté le chauffage au maximum pour masquer l'heure exacte du crime. Ensuite vous avez envoyé un sms à Mickael Kanaghan pour qu'il soit aperçu près de chez vous. Et enfin, à votre retour, il était précisément 3h48 quand vous avez redescendu la température de la chambre à 18°C pour que l'environnement de la pièce soit normal à notre arrivée. C'était un bon plan, mais vous n'auriez pas dû allez dîner avant de la tuer. C'est ce qui nous a permis de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'heure de sa mort.

-Je ne l'ai pas tuée. Prononça le mari d'une voix à peine audible, désarçonné face à Castle.

-Si monsieur Radford, ce que nous voudrions savoir c'est pourquoi. On a retrouvé les papiers du divorce dans votre bureau, elle vous laissait tout. Elle voulait simplement retrouver sa liberté. Répliqua Castle sans hausser le ton.

-Pour être avec ce minable ! C'est de moi, son mari, qu'elle devait être amoureuse, pas d'un pseudo peintre ! dit-il en s'emportant.

-Si elle n'était plus à vous, elle ne devait plus être à personne. Elle n'avait pas le droit de vous quitter pour cet artiste. Qu'auraient pensé votre famille et vos amis : Que vous étiez un homme incapable de garder sa femme près de lui, que votre femme préférait perdre son train de vie et habiter dans un petit appartement plutôt que de rester avec vous. Ces remarques vous auraient étés insupportables à entendre. Parla-t-il calmement, lui faisant penser qu'il le comprenait.

-je l'aimais, elle n'avait pas le droit de me quitter. Répondit le mari, buvant les paroles de l'écrivain.

-Vous l'aimiez tellement que pour lui prouver, vous l'avez tuée. Tenta Castle voyant son suspect défaillir.

-Oui. A peine avait-il répondu qu'il passait ses mains sur son visage, il venait de comprendre qu'il avait avoué. Il était tellement captivé par les paroles de Castle qu'il ne réalisa que trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire.

-L'amour c'est d'être capable de laisser partir sa femme si son bonheur est ailleurs. C'est de sacrifier son propre bonheur pour l'être aimée, même si ça fait mal. Ce n'est en aucun cas prendre sa vie pour ne pas qu'elle soit heureuse avec un autre. Votre acte n'est en aucune façon une preuve d'amour monsieur Radford, c'est simplement du pur égoïsme. Répondit Castle

-Monsieur Radford, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de votre épouse Elizabeth Radford. Dit Esposito, reprenant la parole pour conclure l'interrogatoire.

De l'autre côté du miroir sans teint, Ryan et le capitaine Gates étaient impressionnés par cet interrogatoire mené d'une main de maître. Ils voyaient tous les deux en Castle la maîtrise et la ténacité de leur ancienne collègue.

Ils sortirent en même temps des salles, monsieur Radford menotté, et pris en charge par un agent.

-Bien joué bro, tu l'as eu. Dit Ryan lui serrant la main.

-Merci Ryan.

Le capitaine Gates s'approcha de Castle :

-Félicitation Castle, vous avez résolu cette affaire. Dit-elle, restant impressionnée par la prestation de ce dernier.

-Merci Sir, mais si vous ne m'aviez pas laissé interroger Mickael, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été aussi loin dans cette enquête.

La capitaine lui sourit faiblement avant de reprendre :

-Bien, je vous laisse donc le droit de libérer Mickael Kanaghan et de lui dire que justice a été rendue, du moins jusqu'au procès. Ryan, Esposito rejoignaient moi dans mon bureau, je dois vous faire part d'une de mes requêtes.

Castle ouvrit la cellule de Mickael.

-Vous êtes libre, nous avons notre coupable. Dit-il calmement

-Qui ? Demanda simplement Mickaël

-Son mari, je ne peux pas vous donner les détails de l'enquête, mais il a avoué, et je pense qu'avec les preuves que nous avons contre lui, il n'est pas prêt de sortir de prison.

-Merci d'avoir cru en moi et d'avoir retrouvé son assassin.

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail, maintenant je pense qu'il est temps de sortir de cette cellule et de reprendre votre vie.

Ma vie, elle commençait tout juste à prendre un sens avec Elizabeth, maintenant je n'ai plus rien, je me sens vide. Répondit l'homme endeuillé.

Dites-vous qu'avec le temps vos blessures cicatriseront et que quand vous penserez à elle, cela ne vous fera plus souffrir. Répliqua l'écrivain d'un ton dénoué de sentiment.

C'est ce que vous pensez ? Le questionna Mickaël.

-Simplement ce que j'espère.

-Vous ne vous battrez pas pour elle? Demanda Mickael attristé, comprenant ce que voulait dire les paroles de l'écrivain.

Non, je suis fatigué de me battre contre un mur alors que j'en connais déjà l'issue.

Je suis désolé.

Moi aussi, mais c'est comme ça, maintenant on doit réapprendre à vivre sans elles, tourner la page. Même si je sais que ce sera difficile, il faut essayer pour ceux qui tiennent à vous. (A cet instant, Castle pensait à sa mère, ses amis et surtout à sa fille. Il ne voulait pas la voir triste à cause de lui.)

Mickael le regarda, hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, et sortit de sa cellule pour un nouveau départ qui sera s'en doute difficile mais peut-être pas insurmontable.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonsoir,je tiens à tous vous remercier. C'est ma première fic et franchement je ne pensais pas allez aussi loin dans cette histoire. Un **grand merci** pour vos commentaires._

_Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui risque de ne pas faire que des heureux._

* * *

Les deux policiers entrèrent dans le bureau du capitaine qui était assise à son bureau.

-Asseyez-vous. dit-elle en leur montrant les chaises. Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. Elle croisa les mains devant son menton et prit la parole :

-Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, je veux que Castle fasse parti des nôtres.

-il en fait déjà parti. Répondit instantanément Ryan.

-Oui comme je vous l'ai dit, Castle a une place entière dans notre famille au même titre que vous et moi. Renchérit Esposito.

-Vous ne m'avez pas compris lieutenants, je veux qu'il devienne détective.

-Pardon ? demandèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

-Oui, je l'ai vu travailler sur l'affaire Radford. Et c'est dur de l'admettre, mais il a été excellent.

-Bien sûr, mais Sir, Castle n'est pas lui-même ces temps-ci.

-Je sais, il y a encore une semaine, je n'y aurais même pas songé. Mais sur cette affaire, c'est un vrai policier que j'ai vu et son interrogatoire me l'a confirmé. Pensez-vous qu'il acceptera l'offre.

Les deux détectives se regardèrent, puis d'un commun accord Esposito prit la parole :

-Honnêtement, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il répondra, comme je viens de vous le dire, Castle n'est plus lui-même et c'est difficile de savoir à quoi il pense.

-Nous verrons bien, il ne va plus tarder à remonter.

-Sir, une formation de détective est très longue, Castle n'est peut-être pas prêt à retourner à l'école, surtout à son âge, pas qu'il soit vieux, mais il n'est plus tout jeune non plu. Dit Ryan d'un air détendu.

La capitaine sourit légèrement à cette réplique et s'exprima.

-J'ai un ami qui travaille dans l'académie et il a accepté que Castle ne fasse que les épreuves de tir et physiques pour valider la formation.

-Il n'aura pas à suivre les cours théoriques ? Demanda Ryan l'air surpris.

-Non puisqu'il vous suit depuis cinq ans sur les enquêtes, j'ai réussi à faire valider ça comme l'épreuve théorique. Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour l'épreuve de tir, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il sait très bien visé. Mais ce qui me préoccupe plus, c'est l'épreuve physique, il n'est pas prêt.

-Dans combien de temps partira-t-il en formation ? Reprit Esposito.

-Il ne restait plus qu'une seule place, un désistement, il part à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Et sa formation durera trois semaines.

-Il ne sera jamais prêt Sir. Répondit l'hispanique.

-C'est pourquoi je vous mets tous les deux en congés, pour lui apprendre les bases du combat rapproché ainsi que la préparation mentale. Enfin s'il accepte. Finit-elle par dire.

-Bien, on va avoir du boulot Bro. Dit Esposito.

-Ouais, répondit Ryan En hochant la tête et tapant dans la main d'Espo.

Castle arriva à l'étage. Il vit immédiatement ses deux amis dans le bureau de la capitaine et fut surpris de voir l'air décontracté de ses amis face à Gates. Elle l'aperçut, se leva et l'interpella :

-Castle dans mon bureau. ( Elle retourna s'asseoir)

-Bien Sir, dit-il à lui-même. Il arriva dans le bureau et resta debout près de Ryan.

-Oui Sir ? demanda-il.

-Castle, je vais être directe avec vous. Une place en formation de détective est disponible et j'ai pensé à vous.

-Excusez-moi. Répondit-il, croyant ne pas avoir bien compris.

-Si vous le souhaitez, il y a une place de libre à l'école de police. Je sais que vous êtes un écrivain avant tout, mais…

Gates n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Castle lui répondit.

-J'accepte. Les trois visages le regardèrent surpris de cette réponse si rapide. Ils purent apercevoir pendant une poignée de seconde un léger sourire étirer les lèvres de Castle avant que celui-ci ne relaisse place à ce visage neutre.

-Bien, (reprit la capitaine sortant de sa surprise). J'ai déjà rempli les formulaires, il ne vous reste plus qu'à parapher le bas des pages et de signer la dernière. (Continua-t-elle sur un ton agréable).

-D'accord, quand commence la formation ?

-Vous partez samedi de la semaine prochaine. La formation débutera le lundi et durera trois semaines.

- Seulement trois semaines ? Répliqua-t-il surpris du court laps de temps.

-Oui, vous ne passerez pas toutes les épreuves, grâce au temps que vous avez passez au sein de l'équipe, toutes les épreuves théoriques sont validées, il ne vous reste plus que la pratique.

Qui est ?

-Différentes épreuves de tirs, ainsi que de la poursuite et du combat rapproché.

-Combat rapproché ? Demanda-t-il pessimiste.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez Castle, mais nous allons mettre toute les chances de notre côtés pour que vous y parveniez. Esposito et Ryan ont la semaine entière pour vous apprendre les bases des techniques. Vous pouvez y arriver, j'en suis persuadée. Dit-elle l'air convaincu.

-Merci Sir, merci les gars. Répondit-il d'un ton un peu plus joviale que celui de ces dernières semaines.

-De rien, mais on a qu'une semaine Bro, alors il ne faudra pas traîner (Lui répondit Esposito en se levant.)Maintenant direction la salle de sport.

-Bien chef. Répliqua Castle avec un léger sourire.

Les trois personnes autour de lui sourirent aussitôt, elles étaient heureuses de voir un brin de joie sur le visage de leur ami.

La semaine passa très rapidement, on était déjà vendredi soir et Castle partait le lendemain.

Il se donnait à deux cent pour cent dans tout ce que ses amis lui apprenaient. Ils en étaient d'ailleurs surpris de le voir autant investi.

-Bon, on arrête, je crois que tu pars avec de bonnes bases.

-Dis plutôt que tu veux arrêter parce que je viens pour la première fois de te mettre à terre et que tu as peur que l'élève dépasse le maître. Répondit Castle sur un ton qui se voulait sérieux.

Les trois amis sourirent légèrement. Pendant la semaine, Castle s'était un peu plus ouvert à eux, retrouvant un peu leur chamaillerie.

-Quoi ? Aller mec, je t'ai laissé me coucher pour que tu partes avec la confiance. Répliqua Esposito.

-Bien sûr, à d'autres. Répondit Castle en tapant dans la main de Ryan.

-Bon ok, crois ce que tu veux. (Dit l'hispanique d'un air contrarié). Vous venez prendre un verre à la maison pour fêter ta formation.

-Désolé, Je vais avec Jenny voir ses parents. Dit Ryan

-Je ne sais pas Espo, je dois finir de préparer mes affaires. Répondit Castle

-Aller Castle un simple verre, en plus Lanie pourra te dire au revoir comme ça.

-Bon d'accord, mais je ne reste pas longtemps.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement d'Esposito.

-Hey Lanie, je suis rentré, (ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers le salon), et devines qui j'ai amené avec moi (Dit-il joyeusement en entrant dans le salon.)

Il s'arrêta brusquement, Castle entra une seconde après lui et fit de même. Lanie n'était pas seule, Kate était assise dans le canapé. Castle la dévisagea de haut en bas. Elle ne s'était pas maquillée, son teint était un peu plus pâle que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue. Elle avait les yeux un peu rougis et la fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver sublime et n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

Sa main gauche rencontra la petite boite dans la poche de sa veste, ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Il ne devait pas se laisser retomber dans le gouffre dont il essayait depuis peu de ressortir.

-Lanie, Beckett. Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

A cet instant Kate le fixa dans les yeux et en fut déstabilisée, elle n'arrivait pas à lire en lui, aucune colère ni haine, pas d'amour non plus. Elle finit par détourner le regard.

Le silence commençait à devenir gênant lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone le coupa. Kate avait tout de suite reconnue la sonnerie et se crispa aussitôt.

Le téléphone continua de sonner, Castle se décida à décrocher.

-Bonsoir Gina.

-Bonsoir, Richard je te dérange ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Bien, j'ai les papiers pour la rupture du contrat. Te serait-il possible de passer ce soir à l'hôtel.

-Ce soir ? Pas de problème, je peux y être dans une heure.

-ça me fait tout drôle de savoir que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se verra en tant qu'éditrice et écrivain.

-Moi aussi Gina, à tout à l'heure. Et il raccrocha.

Kate serra les points à ces dernière paroles. La seule phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit pour qu'il réponde « moi aussi » n'était d'autre qu'un « je t'aime» de Gina.

-Je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, un imprévu. S'excusa-t-il au près d'Esposito, puis il se tourna vers Kate.

-Au faite Beckett, il te reste des affaires au loft. Si c'est possible que tu passes les récupérer ce soir ça m'arrangerait. Si tu as toujours les clefs du loft, tu n'auras qu'à les déposer sur mon bureau. Sinon demande au concierge, il t'ouvrira. (Parla-il froidement).

Les trois autres personnes furent décontenancées par cette réplique et par le ton d'indifférence qu'il avait employé.

-Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, au revoir.

Castle se retourna et alla vers la sortie. Esposito le suivit.

-Castle, je ne savais pas qu'elle serait là ce soir, je suis désolé. Dit- il

-Ne t'inquiète pas Javier, ça va. Je te dis à dans trois semaines et merci pour tout.

-Pas de problème Bro, c'est normal. Prend soin de toi.

-Toi aussi.

Une dernière accolade et Castle sortit de l'appartement.

Esposito retourna dans le salon et vit Kate sur les nerfs.

-Je n'ai pas l'air de lui manquer tant que ça. Apparemment il a déjà remis le couvert avec son ex-femme. Cracha-elle à Lanie.

-Chérie, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec son ex-femme, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est mal et dort très peu depuis ton départ. (Répondit Lanie calmement.)

-Mais bien sûr (dit-elle énervée), il n'a pas changé, je n'étais qu'une conquête de plus à son tableau. (Continua-t-elle toujours énervée.)

-Tu es injuste Beckett, c'est toi qui pars après sa demande, et maintenant tu es jalouse qu'il sorte avec une autre. S'interposa Esposito.

-Espo , ça ne te concernes pas.(lui dit elle d'une voix autoritaire.)

-Si, et tu vas m'écouter. (dit-il sur un ton sévère surprenant les deux amies). Ça Fait trois semaines que l'on ne le reconnait plus. Il ne sourit plus, n'invente plus d'histoire, il ne montre quasiment jamais ses sentiments, comme tu as pu le constater ce soir. Alors ne dit pas qu'il est le même homme qu'il y a cinq ans, car cet homme-là n'aurai pas passé plus d'une nuit avec toi, ne t'aurais surement pas demandé de l'épouser et ne serais pas dans cet état actuellement.

-Javi. (Essaya-t-elle d'intervenir d'une voix suppliante. Elle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin et que Castle souffrait tout comme elle de cette rupture, mais le voir au téléphone avec son ex-femme l'avait mise hors d'elle.)

-Non Kate, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé lors de votre rupture, mais je sais une chose : ni toi, ni lui, en êtes ressortis indemne. Ce que j'ai pu voir ces dernières semaine n'est que l'ombre de notre Castle, et tu sais quoi, il nous a fait pensez à toi à tes débuts.

-C'est différent, j'ai perdu ma mère ! s'emporta Kate

-Et lui, il t'a perdu. Répondit immédiatement Esposito.

-Je ne suis pas morte Espo ! Répliqua-t-elle, se levant énergiquement du canapé.

-Mais il pense que ton amour pour lui l'est. Alors, si une femme, quelle qu'elle soit, peut lui apporter la même chose qu'il t'a apporté pendant ces cinq années j'en serai heureux.

Kate repensa aux années passées avec lui, tous les moments importants de leur relation. Sans lui, elle ne serait pas la femme qu'elle est devenue ou plutôt redevenue. Entre le décès de sa mère et leur rencontre, elle n'était que Beckett, cette détective froide qui ne s'ouvrait que très peu aux autres et qui ne vivait que pour son travail.

Il avait réussi à lire en elle dès le premier jour, trouvant la fragilité et la vulnérabilité qui se cachait en elle. Elle ne se l'été jamais avoué, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle avait décidé de redevenir Kate Beckett : une détective exceptionnelle et surtout une femme extraordinaire. Elle était redevenue plus féminine, se maquillant et portant des tenues qui lui allaient à merveille. Elle s'était confié à lui dès les premiers temps de leur partenariat comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours. Il lui avait redonné le sourire, la joie de vivre qu'elle avait perdue depuis tant d'années. Elle revivait grâce à lui. Et elle, que lui avait-elle donné en échange : Elle le blessait pour se protéger. En commençant par sa relation avec Demming, puis Josh, sa fausse amnésie, la proposition de travail et enfin la demande en mariage.

Elle aimait cet homme plus que tout, et pourtant, elle le faisait souffrir. Après cette courte réflexion, elle répondit à Esposito, la gorge nouée.

-Tu as raison Javier, il a besoin d'une femme qui le rende heureux, et ce n'est pas moi. (Elle récupéra sa veste sur le dossier du canapé.)

-Que fais-tu ? lui demanda Lanie.

-Je vais récupérer mes affaires.

-Ecoute Kate. Essaya la légiste pour la retenir.

-Non Lanie, (la coupa Kate) c'est le mieux que j'ai à faire pour lui. A bientôt, on s'appelle dans la semaine.(Lanie hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Kate les salua puis sortie de l'appartement direction le loft.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour à tous, encore une fois merci pour vos reviews :-). Je vous poste ce chapitre qui bizarrement correspond à mon humeur actuelle. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture a tous et n'oubliez pas une critique(bonne ou mauvaise) c'est un bon moteur de motivation._

* * *

Il était environ vingt heures quand elle arriva devant la porte du loft. Elle sonna et attendit quelques instants, aucune réponse. Elle prit alors ses clefs et ouvrit la porte, visiblement personne n'était présent, elle savait qu'Alexis était partie en voyage et que Castle était avec son ex-femme ce qu'elle n'appréciait guère s'imaginant déjà qu'il c'était réconforté dans ses bras comme il y a trois ans. Elle fut soulagée de ne pas voir Martha, elle adorait cette femme mais ce soir elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire car connaissant Martha, elle n'y aurait pas été par quatre chemins et aurait voulu connaître sa version. Elle pénétra dans le bureau et s'arrêta. Le parfum de Castle était présent dans toute la pièce. Elle inspira, s'imprégnant ainsi de ce parfum et partit dans ses souvenirs où quand ils se couchaient, elle avait pris l'habitude d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Castle et de s'endormir avec son odeur qui lui procurait une impression de sécurité et de bien-être. Elle rouvrit les yeux avec ce sentiment de bonheur qui fut de courte durée quand elle réalisa pourquoi elle était ici.

Elle continua son chemin et entra dans la chambre sans même la regarder. Elle alla directement dans la salle de bain. Elle fut surprise de voir que rien n'avait bougé de place et que l'odeur de Castle était inexistante comme s'il ne l'utilisait plus. Elle fixa le miroir et fut une fois encore emportée par ses souvenirs. Quand il la serrait contre lui, embrassait chaque endroit de son cou jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, et lui soufflait des mots tendres. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un court instant en se remémorant ces moments heureux. Puis elle revint à la réalité, se regardant dans le miroir, elle vit son sourire s'effacer et ses yeux rougirent. Elle prit précipitamment ses produits de beauté et sortit de la pièce. Elle était maintenant retournée dans la chambre où elle eut la même sensation que précédemment, Castle n'était plus rentré dans cette pièce depuis un certain temps. Elle en eut la confirmation en regardant le lit qui n'avait pas été refait depuis leur dernier matin ensemble, celui d'avant leur dispute concernant le travail à Washington. Son côté du lit était resté entre ouvert comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle se levait avant lui, pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle le regardait quelques instants dormir, il avait l'air paisible. Puis comme tous ces matins où elle se levait avant lui, elle s'approchait de lui et l'embrassait d'un chaste baiser. Elle lui chuchotait un « je t'aime » qu'il n'entendait probablement pas, mais pour elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle le disait comme ça à un homme et ces simples mots la rendait heureuse.

Elle s'asseye au bout du lit repensant à tous ces moments avec lui, des nuits calmes où la simple présence de l'autre près de vous vous apporte un sentiment de bien-être immense, aux nuits endiablées où ils se prouvaient leur amour, connaissant chaque désir de l'autre. Toutes ces nuits étaient magiques, ce mot dont elle en avait oublié l'existence jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans sa vie. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle essaya de reprendre contenance en passant ses mains sur ces dernières puis abandonna. Elle avait besoin de pleurer, d'être elle-même, de toute manière, personne ne la verra. Elle resta un long moment sur ce lit avant de se lever et de mettre ses dernières affaires dans son sac puis ressortit de la chambre. Elle se plaça devant le bureau de Castle, sortit les clefs du loft de sa poche. Elle les regarda un long moment en les caressant, les yeux toujours empli de larmes, puis les déposa à côté de l'ordinateur. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la sortie de l'appartement et ouvrit la porte. Elle se retourna, regardant probablement pour la dernière fois le loft, et claqua la porte ne prenant avec elle que son sac contenant le reste de ses affaires et ses souvenirs.

* * *

Cinq heures du matin, elle arriva de bonne heure au preccint pour ne pas rencontrer trop d'anciens collègues. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas les voir, mais plutôt pour qu'ils ne posent pas trop de questions, elle n'était pas encore prête à y répondre. Elle venait voir le capitaine. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et vit son ancien bureau. Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de nouvelle plaque de détective dessus, son remplaçant n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle eut un pincement au cœur quand elle ne vit pas la chaise de Castle près du bureau. Leur partenariat était bel et bien fini. Un sac de voyage était posé à côté de celui-ci mais elle n'y fit guère attention. Elle s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin vers le bureau de Gates quand elle aperçue le tiroir haut du bureau ouvert avec un calepin à l'intérieur. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le sien, mais, prise par la curiosité du potentiel nouvel arrivant, elle décida de l'ouvrir.

Elle reconnue immédiatement l'écriture de Castle et ne put s'empêcher de lire la première ligne : c'était noté « Que ferions-nous ?» puis elle regarda les mots, certains raturés, d'autres entourés pour finir par « coupable = mari ». Elle avait tout de suite compris que ce carnet l'aidait à résoudre les affaires. C'était sa façon à lui de continuer leur fabuleux duo sans elle physiquement. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, il ne devait plus arriver à trouver d'indice sans ça, il fallait qu'elle soit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, présente à ses côtés pour que ses idées viennent. Il en était de même pour elle à Washington. Son nouveau collègue lui avait demandé pourquoi elle regardait si intensément et longuement la famille d'éléphants en bois placée sur son bureau. Elle lui avait répondu que c'était un souvenir de New York. Mais c'était bien plus que ça, quand elle regardait l'objet, elle s'imaginait Castle près d'elle, à lui trouvé des hypothèses les une plus tordues que les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent ensemble la solution à l'énigme. Elle avait fait sursauter plus d'une fois son collègue en s'exclamant à voix haute « Je sais qui ai notre meurtrier » avec ce sourire et ce regard qu'elle ne réservait qu'à Castle. Puis elle redevenait l'agent Beckett, une femme froide et peu souriante.

- Que fais-tu là ? Lui demanda une voix glaciale venant de derrière elle.

Elle sortit de ses pensées, reposa le calepin dans le tiroir et se retourna face à Castle. Le regard de ce dernier ne dévoilait rien.

- Je viens voir Gates pour des papiers administratifs. Lui dit-elle en lui montrant un dossier qu'elle avait posé sur son ancien bureau pour lire le calepin.

- Je sors de son bureau, elle doit toujours y être. Il prit son sac de voyage près d'elle et repris. -Je dois y aller, au revoir Beckett. Répondit-il sur le même ton en passant devant elle sans même la regarder.

-Gina t'attend en bas cette fois. dit-elle avec une pointe de jalousie qu'elle ne put cacher dans la voix en regardant le bagage.

-Non, je pars seul, et même si je partais avec Gina ou une autre femme, ma vie privée ne te concerne plus à présent. Il se retourna et commença à partir vers l'ascenseur.

-Attend, on n'a pas eu le temps de se parler hier soir. Essaya-elle de le retenir sachant qu'elle avait laissé parler sa jalousie. Mais comment ne pas l'être alors qu'il avait vu son ex-femme la veille.

Castle se replaça face à elle.

-Je crois qu'on sait déjà tout dit il y a quelque temps déjà.

-Castle. Le supplia-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Non, plus depuis hier soir.

Kate releva la tête surprise de la réponse.

-Pardon ?reprit-elle.

-Castle était mon nom de plume. J'ai mis fin au contrat avec la maison d'édition. Plus de livre donc plus de Castle. Reprit-il sous le ton de l'indifférence.

-Tu as arrêté d'écrire, dit-elle choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Et Nikki Heat ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander.

-Oui, je n'y trouvais plus d'intérêt, et en ce qui concerne Nikki Heat, je ne pouvais pas continuer sans ma source d'inspiration. La saga restera inachevée. Lui dit-il la regardant fixement dans les yeux, le visage impassible.- C'est peut être mieux ainsi, je n'aurai surement pas réussi à la tuer et encore moins à trouver une fin heureuse. Rajouta-t-il.

Kate ne put soutenir ce regard très longtemps et fut la première à détourner les yeux, pas qu'elle soit gênée par l'insistance de celui de Castle, mais plutôt par le trouble qu'il lui procurait. Comme la veille, elle était incapable de voir ce qu'il ressentait.

-L'écriture c'est ta vie, c'est ce que tu aimes, tu ne peux pas arrêter comme ça. Tu as pensé à tes fans ? A moi, pensa –elle. A une certaine période de sa vie, les livres de Castle lui avaient en quelque sorte sauvée la vie, et encore aujourd'hui, ils lui permettaient de s'évader quelques heures de la vie réelle. Au fond-elle-même, elle savait que s'il arrêtait la saga, il n'écrirait plus sur elle et finirai certainement par l'oublier. Tout était confus dans sa tête : d'un côté, elle voulait sortir de sa vie pour qu'il arrive à reconstruire la sienne, et de l'autre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il coupe le dernier lien qui les unissait. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand Castle lui répondit.

-Cette vie-là s'est arrêtée quand tu es partie. Aujourd'hui, je veux être quelqu'un d'autre. Et pour ce qui est de mes fans, elles trouveront bien vite un nouveau « Castle ».

Kate ferma les yeux à l'écoute de sa réponse. Leur rupture lui avait fait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle avait pensé que Lanie en rajoutait beaucoup quand elle lui parlait de lui, mais maintenant, elle voyait le désastre que pouvait produire un simple « non ».Elle s'était une fois de plus, laissée guider par cette peur de dépendre de l'être aimé et aujourd'hui elle en payait le prix : son bonheur ou plutôt leur bonheur. Car cette fois elle ne replongeait pas seule dans le gouffre, elle emmenait avec elle l'homme qu'elle aime, celui qui se serait sacrifié pour elle. C'est ça qui la blessait le plus, de le voir, lui qui était habituellement heureux, devenir un homme froid et distant par sa faute. Elle ne se le pardonnerait sans doute jamais.

-Pas moi Castle, pas moi. Murmura –t-elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux mais il n'était plus en face d'elle, elle ne l'avait pas entendue la saluer. Elle le cherchait du regard quand le son de la fermeture des portes lui fit détourner celui ci. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de l'apercevoir que les portes se refermaient sur un Castle lui tournant le dos.

* * *

Kate frappa à la porte du bureau de la capitaine et entra après l'accord de cette dernière.

-Bonjour Sir.

-Agent Beckett, que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence.

-je vous apporte mon dossier de mutation. Ma période d'essai n'est pas terminée mais mon supérieur est content de mes résultats et il a décidé d'accélérer la procédure. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à signer. Dit-elle en remettant le dossier au capitaine. Cette dernière la remercia, ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et déposa le dossier à l'intérieur.

-Que faites-vous ? Vous n'avez qu'à le signer et je le dépose à mon supérieur. Reprit-elle ne comprenant pas le geste de la capitaine.

-Je suis ravie qu'il soit satisfait de votre travail mais je ne signerai pas ce document.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Beckett sur la défensive.

-Puis je permettre de vous poser une question agent Beckett.

Cette dernière lui répondit en hochant la tête.

-Etes-vous heureuse ?

Kate resta sans voix, n'arrivant pas à trouver ses mots.

-Etes-vous heureuse agent Beckett ? Lui redemanda la capitaine.

-J'aime ce que je fais à Washington, j'ai l'impression d'être plus utile. Répondit elle machinalement.

-Vous contournez ma question qui est pourtant simple. Répliqua Gates.

-Je ne sais pas Sir, essaya –t-elle de se convaincre, mais je sais que vous pouvez signer mon dossier tout de suite car je ne reviendrai pas à New York. Dit-elle sûre d'elle.

-Bien, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision qui ne changera rien à votre carrière, puisque dans maintenant un peu moins de deux mois, vous serez Définitivement un agent.

-Bien. Ne trouva qu'à dire Beckett. -Au revoir Sir.

-Agent Beckett j'ai peut-être trouvé un remplaçant à votre poste.

-Qui ? demanda-t-elle surprise que la capitaine lui en parle.

-Vous l'avez surement rencontré en venant, il sortait de mon bureau.

Elle fit immédiatement le lien avec Castle.

-Castle. Dit-elle à voix basse.

-Oui, il a changé depuis votre départ, c'est un autre homme, il ne fait plus de pitreries, ni de gamineries, seule la résolution de l'enquête compte. Un vrai détective, espérons qu'il réussisse ses épreuves.

Ses amis avaient raison, Castle allait devenir comme elle, il s'enfermera dans son travail se coupant du monde extérieur. Il méritait d'être un détective, mais pas ce détective, il ne devait pas être elle.

-Il réussira. Dit-elle sans hésiter.

-Nous le saurons dans trois semaines.

-Non capitaine, vous pouvez déjà lui préparer l'insigne et l'arme, il réussira. Dit-elle avec un mélange de certitude et de fierté dans son regard. - Au revoir Sir.

La capitaine la salua. Elle était étonnée de voir combien Beckett était si confiante sur la réussite de Castle, alors que lui même n'en était pas du tout persuadé. C'était comme si leur partenariat continuait à distance, quand l'un doutait, l'autre assurait pour les deux. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est comment deux personnes qui sont tellement en phase l'une avec l'autre, qui connaissent l'autre mieux qu'elles-mêmes soient tellement décalées quand il s'agit de leur relation amoureuse.

Castle avait changé après leur rupture, mais aujourd'hui, la capitaine constatait que Beckett n'était plus celle qu'elle connaissait. Son regard aussi avait changé, elle ne voyait plus que l'agent en elle, son sourire ayant totalement disparu.

* * *

_Toujours pas de bisounours mais qui sait peut qu'au prochain chapitre il y en aura peut être, ou pas. A bientôt avec le prochain chapitre qui est en cours d'écriture._


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonsoir à tous, voici la suite qui est un peu plus joyeuse et (bisounours) que mes précédents chapitres. je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos reviews qui sont encourageantes et même surprenantes. En espérant que cette fic continue de vous plaire._

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, la formation était terminée et Castle arriva vers 19 heures au loft.

Quand il entra dans celui-ci, une tête rousse se jeta dans ses bras.

-Doucement pumkin, ton père à des courbatures dans tout le corps. Dit-il en grimaçant

-Mon pauvre Daddy, ce n'est plus de ton âge ces formations, tu serais mieux en maison de repos. Répondit-elle en souriant.

-Fille indigne, tu es déjà prête à te débarrasser de moi ! répliqua-t-il faisant son air horrifié.

-Mais non papa, tu sais bien que je te garderai toujours près de moi. Son père sourit. -De toute manière, ils n'accepteraient pas un vieux avec un âge mental d'un garçon de neuf ans. Termina-t-elle avec son sourire victorieux, tandis que celui de son père disparut.

-Je t'aime papa. Reprit-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.

-Je t'aime aussi Pumkin. Alors ce voyage? Lui demanda-t-il.

-C'était génial. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance et de m'avoir laissé partir. Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi. Et toi ta formation, tu as les résultats ? Demanda-elle anxieuse.

-Pas encore, ils les enverront à Gates demain je crois. Il vit le visage de sa fille se crisper un peu. -Hey tu sais, ça ne changera pas grand-chose si je deviens détective. Reprit-il.

-Tu seras encore plus exposé au danger. Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi.

-Tu sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, je travaille avec les meilleurs détectives de New York, et si j'en deviens un, j'aurai une arme pour me protéger et les couvrir.

-Je sais papa, mais ne joue pas aux héros.

-Tiens je croyais que mon héritage t'intéressait plus que ça. Lui répondit -il l'air taquin.

-Je suis sérieuse papa, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Reprit Alexis d'un air suppliant.

-Moi non plus chérie, je te promets de faire attention. Mais si quoi que ce soit m'arrive, je veux que tu sache que tu pourras compter sur tout le preccint. Continua-il, rapprochant sa fille contre lui.

-Papa,ne dit pas ça. Dit-elle s'écartant un peu pour que leur regard se croise.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pumkin, je ne compte pas mourir demain, mais je veux simplement que tu sache que tu ne seras jamais seule, tu pourras toujours te reposer sur une de leurs épaules. Lui dit-il, reposant son menton sur le haut de la chevelure rousse. Il savait que la vie n'était pas qu'un long fleuve tranquille. Elle pouvait brutalement vous prendre un être cher, que ce soit dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, un accident ou une maladie. On meurt tous un jour, on espère qu'une chose, vivre le plus longtemps possible auprès de ceux qu'on aime.

Après une longue étreinte, ils se séparèrent, l'une monta dans sa chambre, alors que l'autre, pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, entra dans sa chambre. Il avait remarqué que Beckett était passée la veille avant son départ, mais son odeur persistait. Ce soir il ne restait plus aucune trace de Kate dans la chambre. Il réussit enfin à s'endormir, une nuit sans rêve, ni cauchemar.

Le lendemain matin, il arriva à 9 heures au preccint. Pour son retour, il s'était arrêté dans une boulangerie pour acheter quelques pâtisseries. Il retrouva ses amis en salle de repos, Ils se saluèrent, heureux de se revoir et prirent un rapide petit déjeuner autour d'un bon café. Il leur parla de sa formation, et eux de leurs deux enquêtes qu'ils avaient bouclées pendant son absence.

La journée se passa tranquillement et aucune enquête n'était venue la perturber.

A 17h30, les deux détectives se levèrent en prenant leur veste.

-Hey Castle tu viens au « Old haunt » pour fêter ton retour ? lui demanda Ryan.

-Pas ce soir les gars, je préfère attendre encore un peu ici, voir si Gates a reçu les résultats.

-Ok, alors à demain.

Une heure plus tard, le capitaine passa devant Castle avec sa veste sur son bras.

-Vous pouvez rentrer Castle, je viens d'appeler l'école ,et il se trouve qu'ils ont un problème d'informatique. Nous n'aurons la réponse que demain.

-Bien, vous partez déjà ? demanda-t-il au capitaine, surprit qu'elle s'en aille de si bonne heure.

-Oui, j'ai une fête de famille ce soir, et vu que tout est calme aujourd'hui, je rentre chez moi.

-Ok passez une bonne soirée alors.

-Vous aussi Castle, à demain.

-A demain Sir.

Castle partit du preccint quelques minutes après Gates. Une demi-heure plus tard, il entrait dans son loft. Tout était calme jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte de son bureau.

-Surprise ! dirent tous les invités simultanément.

Il fut surprit par cet accueil, tous ses amis et sa famille étaient présents, il pouvait voir une banderole au-dessus de son bureau où était écrit « Bon retour parmi nous détective Rodgers ». Sous l'effet de la surprise, il mit un court instant avant de comprendre. Puis un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il avait réussi, il était maintenant détective.

Les premières personnes à le féliciter furent sa fille et la capitaine. Elles lui expliquèrent aussi comment elles avaient organisées la soirée. Dès qu'elle avait reçu les résultats, la capitaine avait appelé Alexis avec cette idée de fête en tête. Cette dernière c'était chargée de tout organiser, alors que la capitaine passait le message aux officiers.

-Merci Sir, lui dit –il.

-Ce soir on est en famille Castle, alors appelez-moi Victoria.

Le sourire de Castle s'élargit un peu plus, elle avait dit famille, c'est ce mot qu'elle avait employé en partant du preccint. Elle avait fait tout ça pour lui.

-Merci à vous Victoria, répondit-il,- et merci à toi mon ange, je t'aime. Dit-il à sa fille en l'enlaçant.

Les personnes suivantes n'étaient qu'autre qu'Esposito, Lanie, Ryan et Jenny.

-Félicitations Bro. Dirent simultanément les deux détectives, ce qui amena un léger sourire à leur compagne, puis Jenny le félicita, il en fit de même pour sa grossesse et lui demanda comment ça se passait. Elle lui répondit que tout allait bien et que Kévin était aux petits soins pour elle, des fois même un peu trop ce qui les fit rire tous les deux. Et vint le tour de Lanie, elle s'approcha de lui et sortit un cadeau de son sac en bandoulière.

-Félicitations Castle, c'est de la part de nous quatre. Dit-elle avec le sourire. Les trois personnes à côté d'elle la regardèrent un peu surpris, mais ne dirent rien.

-Merci mais fallait pas. Répondit-il à Lanie. Puis il s'attela à défaire le papier cadeau. A la fin de cette tâche, il ne put qu'admirer le présent, et pour la première fois depuis presque deux mois, une larme de joie coula le long de sa joue.

-Merci, c'est vraiment magnifique. Leur dit-il émue du cadeau qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était un coffret en bois, le couvercle servait de cadre, la photo représentait Martha, Alexis et Castle sur un banc. Il aimait cette photo. Beckett l'avait prise lors d'un piquenique improvisé en famille à Central Park. Rien qu'en regardant la photo, on pouvait sentir tout le bonheur de cet instant. La boite était quasi identique à celle de son ancienne partenaire. Il se souvint qu'un soir, il y a déjà un petit moment, il lui avait dit qu'il trouvait ce coffret joli et qu'il voudrait le même un jour, même s'il n'avait à l'époque, rien à mettre à l'intérieur.

Lanie le coupa dans sa rêverie : -Tiens, je te donne notre petite carte de félicitations, de la part de tout le monde.

Il la remercia une nouvelle fois et commença à lire toutes les notes laissées par ses amis, puis celle de Lanie le marqua. « Regarde bien cette photo à chaque fois que tu prends ton insigne, et dit toi que rien ne vaut la peine de les perdre. On t'aime »

La soirée se passa très bien, et l'heure des premiers départs s'annonçait. Les derniers à partir furent Lanie et le reste de la troupe.

En bas de l'immeuble Esposito prit la parole.

- Tu ne nous avais pas prévenus qu'il y avait un cadeau. Dit-il un peu vexé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant.

-Tout simplement que ce n'était pas le nôtre. C'était celui de Beckett.

-Beckett, mais comment est-elle au courant. Demanda-il surprit tout comme Ryan et Jenny.

-Il y a trois semaines, elle est retournée au preccint pour de la paperasse, et la capitaine lui a annoncé que Castle partait en formation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle était sûr qu'il y parviendrait. Elle est repassée à l'appartement pour me déposer le paquet. Je n'ai découvert ce que c'était que ce soir, tout comme vous.

-Mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenus ?

-Pour que vous fassiez une gaffe, non merci. Tu l'as vu ce soir, il avait l'air d'être heureux,

-C'est vrai, c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi détendu depuis leur rupture.

-Je me suis permis de lire la carte avant de laisser un petit mot, ce que tu as noté m'a vraiment touché. J'en conclu que ce n'est pas de toi. Dit Jenny.

-Si, enfin non. C'est moi qui ai écrit mais c'est Beckett qui me l'a dicté. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il reconnaisse son écriture. Leur répondit-elle, dévoilant ainsi la vérité sur le cadeau.

-Je ne les comprendrai jamais, ils s'aiment plus que tout, et la seule chose qu'ils arrivent à faire c'est d'être loin l'un de l'autre et de souffrir chacun de leur côté. S'emporta un tant soit peu Esposito.

-Des fois un amour si intense fait peur mon cœur. On s'était bien qui à cause d'une simple conversation sur le mariage je te rappelle.

- En tout cas ce n'est pas en partant à Washington qu'ils pourront un jour se retrouver. Répondit Ryan avec un air désolé.

-Moi j'ai confiance. Les trois amis se retournèrent vers Jenny. -Je ne croyais plus vraiment à l'amour avant de te rencontrer. Et regarde maintenant où nous en sommes, nous sommes mariés, nous allons bientôt être une famille et je sais que tu es l'amour de ma vie. Ryan la serra dans ses bras, touché par cette déclaration. -Alors s'ils s'aiment vraiment comme on le pense, ils se retrouveront, peut-être pas demain, ni dans un mois. Ça leur prendra certainement du temps mais j'y crois.

C'est sur cette dernière déclaration que les deux couples se séparèrent, chacun retournant chez eux.

* * *

Au loft, Martha regardait son fils admirer chaque détail du coffre, puis s'assit près de lui.

-Il est magnifique. Dit-elle.

-Oui tu as raison mère. Lui répondit son fils pensif.

-Mais. Lui dit-elle sachant que quelque chose le bouleversait

-Il n'y a pas de mais mère, c'est un très beau cadeau qu'ils m'ont fait.

-Ecoute Richard, tu n'arriveras pas à mentir à ta mère, alors qu'est ce qui te préoccupe.

-C'est juste qu'il n'y ait que Kate qui savait à quel point ce cadeau me ferait plaisir. Et quand je l'ai ouvert, ça peut te paraître stupide mais, j'ai pensé que c'était elle qui me l'offrait, qu'elle était près de moi et que nous étions toujours ensemble. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, la détester me serai t plus facile, mais même ça j'en suis incapable.

-Richard, ce n'est pas stupide ce que tu traverses, c'est juste la première fois que tu es réellement amoureux. Tu ne l'oublieras jamais, il faut maintenant arriver à tourner la page et écrire un nouveau chapitre de ta vie mon chéri, avec ou sans elle.

-Mais tout était tellement plus fort quand elle était près de moi, sans elle je ne suis plus rien.

-Tu es Richard Alexander Rodgers, détective de New York. Et je sais que malgré cette carapace que tu t'es construit, tu es toujours le même, un homme près à tout pour les siens, attentionné et aimant auprès de sa fille et qui supporte sa mère chez lui.

-Merci mère dit-il en lui souriant.

-De Rien, tu verras tout s'arrangera, tu seras un jour à nouveau heureux.

Le lendemain matin, la capitaine lui remis son insigne, son arme de service ainsi que la plaque de bureau où était inscrit « Détective Rodgers ».

Les semaines passèrent rapidement, cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Castle était un dé n'y avait qu'Esposito,Ryan et Lanie qui l'appelaient encore Castle. Le trio fonctionnait bien, Esposito en était à la tête. Ryan et lui étaient toujours partenaires. Quant à Castle, il était plus solitaire, arrivant de bonne heure au preccint et partant tard le soir. Il travaillait toujours avec son calepin, menait les interrogatoires et annonçait le décès aux proches des victimes. Il était devenu un détective Beckett masculin.

* * *

_PS _

_J'ai dis bisounours mais pas trop quand même._

_Sandtoul, le père noël a bien reçu ta lettre mais pas de chance, il a pris quelques semaines de vacances. il verra ce qu'il pourra faire dès son retour._


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonsoir à tous, voici la suite de ma fic qui nous ramène sur une certaine affaire .J'ai le regret de vous dire que je fais une légère pause dans ma fic donc pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

Lundi 2 septembre à 23 heures, Castle travaillait encore au preccint remplissant la paperasse de sa dernière affaire. Cela ne surprenait plus personne de le voir aussi tard au travail le soir et d'être présent le lendemain matin à l'aube, c'était devenu une habitude. Il rangeait ses affaires quand son téléphone sonna.

-Rodgers.

-Monsieur Rodgers, j'ai des informations concernant une ancienne affaire sur laquelle vous travailliez. Répondit une voix sourde au bout du fil.

-Je suis désolé, je ne travaille sur aucune enquête de ce genre.

-Johanna Beckett, est ce que ce nom vous parle ?

Il se figea un instant, ne voulant pas croire que cette affaire ressurgisse comme ça.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

-Quelqu'un qui ne veut pas voir le sénateur Bracken à la tête de notre pays.

-Pourquoi m'appelez-vous, vous devriez aller au FBI.

-Je n'ai confiance en personne d'autre qu'en vous. Je sais que vous irez jusqu'au bout pour le faire tomber. Retrouvez-moi dans deux heures à l'entrée nord de Central Park. Et il raccrocha.

Castle resta un moment à réfléchir. Se demandant s'il irait ou non au rendez-vous. Il essaya de se convaincre que cela ne le concernait plus, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer toute la souffrance que Kate avait vécue à cause de cette affaire. Bracken devait tomber, pour elle mais aussi les autres victimes qu'il a laissées sur son chemin. Sa décision était prise, il irait à ce rendez-vous et s'il arrivait à obtenir une piste solide, il se relancerait seul dans cette affaire. Il ne voulait surtout pas entrainer ses partenaires dans cette enquête, trop de sang avait déjà coulait dans leur camp.

Une heure du matin, Castle arriva dans le parc. A cette heure tardive, peu de personnes sa ballades encore. Il aperçut un homme assis sur un banc et alla à sa rencontre se positionnant à côté de lui.

-Bonsoir détective Rodgers, ravis que vous soyez venu. Dit l'homme

-Maintenant que je suis là pouvez enfin me dire qui vous êtes ?

-Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance, par contre ce que je détiens va surement vous intéresser.

-Qu'avez-vous de si important ?

-Des dossiers détaillant chaque transfert d'argent correspondant aux sommes versées pour les meurtres.

-C'est impossible, les archives ont brûlé lors d'un incendie, il ne reste aucune trace.

-C'est vrai, mais les archives dataient d'avant 1999, ce que j'ai en ma possession est à partir de cette année-là.

Castle resta figé, 1999 était l'année du meurtre de Johanna Beckett ainsi que les autres victimes mêlées à l'affaire qu'elle avait rouverte. Serait-il possible que le commanditaire de tous ces meurtres ai put laisser une trace qui pourrait l'envoyer en prison.

-Comment suis-je supposer vous croire alors que je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes. Demanda Castle surprit.

-Disons qu'une information qui passe dans un réseau informatique ne disparaît jamais entièrement. Mais peu importe, le fait est que je les ai en ma possession et que je n'ai que peu de temps avant qu'ils me retrouvent.

-Qui ?

-Les hommes de Bracken, il a découvert ce que je détiens et veut me faire taire.

-Vous avez les documents sur vous ?

-Non je devais d'abord savoir si vous viendriez et accepteriez de reprendre l'affaire. Je crois que j'ai ma réponse.

-Bien, où sont les dossiers ?

-Disons qu'ils sont en lieu sûr, bien au chaud et sous bonne garde. Venez à cette adresse demain matin à dix heures et je vous les donnerai. Il lui donna un papier avec l'adresse de notée dessus et se leva.

-Bonne nuit monsieur Rodgers, à demain. Il partit vers la sortie du parc.

Castle resta quelques instants assis réfléchissant à cette rencontre, avant de se lever à son tour et de rentrer chez lui. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait une impression étrange, celle d'être suivi. Il se retourna discrètement mais ne vit rien d'anormal. Il décida de finir le trajet en taxi pour plus de sécurité.

Au loft, il ne put se résoudre à aller se coucher et se remis sur les éléments de l'enquête. Cherchant pour la énième fois un connecteur direct avec le sénateur Bracken.

A sept heures du matin, il arriva au preccint concentrant ses recherches sur son informateur inconnu. Il avait réussi à dessiner le portrait de ce dernier et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance il serait dans leur base de données.

A neuf heures du matin, les gars arrivèrent en le saluant. Il rangea immédiatement ses recherches de la nuit dans son bureau et ressortit un rapport qu'il devait terminer.

Neuf heures trente, il rangea ses affaires, se leva et prit sa veste, disant aux gars qu'il avait un rendez-vous et qu'il ne serait surement pas joignable avant le début d'après-midi.

Il arriva à l'heure à l'adresse indiquée sur le bout de papier, c'était une petite maison à l'écart de New York. On aurait dit une maison à l'abandon. Le portail était cassé, le terrain n'était pas entretenu et les volets étaient fermés.

Il frappa à la porte d'entrée et attendit quelques secondes. Aucune réponse et aucun son ne parvint jusqu'à lui. Il frappa une nouvelle fois, toujours rien. Il décida d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée et il pénétra dans la maison. Il prit son arme et sa lampe torche en main et avança prudemment dans la pénombre le long d'un couloir, ouvrant une à une les portes de chaque pièce. Il se crispa en entrant dans une chambre, tout avait été retourné, mais toujours aucune de trace de son informateur. Il ressortit de la pièce et arriva dans le séjour. C'était une pièce plus grande que les autres qui comprenait aussi la cuisine. Ici aussi tout avait été chamboulé. Il continua son inspection et vit une silhouette assise dans un fauteuil dos à lui. Il s'en approcha précautionneusement mettant en joue la personne. Il le contourna et se posta devant lui. Il le reconnut immédiatement, c'était le corps de sa source. A en voir les blessures, il avait été torturé. Son visage était en sang, ses bras et ses jambes étaient ligotés et tous ses doigts avaient étaient sectionnés. Il sortit rapidement de la maison prit par des nausées en finissant de découvrir la scène de crime.

Il appela ensuite Esposito.

-Hey bro, je croyais que tu ne serais pas joignable avant le début d'après-midi. On te manque déjà. Lui lança Esposito d'un ton taquin.

-Espo, on a un meurtre. Dit Castle sérieusement ne relevant pas la réplique de son équipier.

-Quoi, comment ça ?

-La personne que je devais voir a été assassinée.

-Ok on part tout de suite. Où est tu ?

Castle lui donna l'adresse et raccrocha. Une demi-heure plus tard l'équipe arriva sur la scène de crime. Castle était resté dehors, ne voulant pas modifier la scène de crime avant que la scientifique et fait son travail.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Un homme, la soixantaine qui a été torturé, ce n'est pas joli à voir. Leur répondit Castle.

-Lanie passa devant lui, se dirigeant vers le corps pour les premiers examens.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Ryan

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Quoi, tu ne connais pas la personne que tu étais sensé voir aujourd'hui.

-Non, je l'ai rencontré hier soir pour la première fois et il ne m'a pas donné son nom, il m'a simplement donné ce point de rendez-vous.

-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous vus hier ?lui demanda Espo.

-Il avait un dossier accablant concernant une personne importante.

-Il t'a donné un nom.

-Non il devait me le dire aujourd'hui. Leur mentit-il

-Ok. Reprit Espo terminant ainsi leur conversation. Les trois détectives rentrèrent dans la maison où se trouvait le corps.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as Lanie.

-Castle avait raison, il a bien été torturé. Multiple coupures au visage, les doigts sectionnés, Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait, mais ça devait être important pour lui faire subir ça.

-Cause de la mort.

-Je ne sais pas encore, aucune blessure n'était mortelle. Il est décédé aux environ de cinq heures du matin. Je vous en dirais plus après l'autopsie.

-Le meurtrier a dû avoir ce qu'il voulait et la supprimé ensuite. Supposa Ryan

-Je ne pense pas. Répondit Castle. Regarde la maison elle est toute retournée. Cet homme a résisté jusqu'au bout pour ne rien dévoilé.

-Mais il l'a été tué. Réfuta Exposito

-Je crois plutôt que sa mort n'était pas prévu, du moins pas avant qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. Regarde-le, il n'a pas été exécuté avec une balle ou reçu un coup mortel immédiatement. Je crois qu'il a été tué plutôt que prévu.

-Ok, mais qu'en est-il du dossier alors ?

-Je n'en sais rien, peut-être que le meurtrier l'a trouvé ou qu'il est encore dans la maison, il n'est peut-être même pas ici.

-Ok donc pour l'instant, on a rien sur la victime, ni sur celui contre qui il avait ce dossier. Rentrons au preccint pour essayer d'identifier notre inconnu. Reprit Exposito.

Deux heures plus tard au commissariat :

-La maison appartenait à une certaine Jacqueline falway, elle est décédé il y a trois mois d'un infarctus, elle avait 83 ans. Son époux est mort il y a déjà quelques années. Elle laisse une fille, trois petits-enfants et une arrière-petite-fille. Aucun lien de parenté avec notre victime. La maison allait être mise en vente le mois prochain.

-Merci Ryan, comment est-ce possible que notre inconnu sache que la maison était inoccupée ? se demanda Exposito.

-Il y a beaucoup de façon de le savoir. Ça peut être une connaissance, un agent des eaux ou d'électricité, un employé du téléphone, tous les contrats que tu as souscrit sont rompus à ton décès. Et là je ne te nomme que quelques possibilités. Répondit Castle

-Ok. Avant on n'avait rien sur notre victime et maintenant ça peut être n'importe qui. On est pas plus avancé. Reprit Exposito, ne sachant pas trop par où continuer l'enquête.

Le téléphone de ce dernier sonna, il y resta quelques instants avant de raccrocher.

-C'était Lanie, elle a trouvé quelques chose.

Esposito et Castle entrèrent dans la morgue où se trouvait Lanie.

-Je sais qui est votre victime. Leur annonça-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Tu as pu l'identifier par ses empruntes? Demanda Castle

-Non il n'était pas fiché, mais je sais maintenant pourquoi il n'a pas survécu à cette torture. Leur dit-elle en montrant un objet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Esposito.

-C'est un pacemaker, cet appareil est posé si le cœur est trop lent ou en cas de maladie cardiaque, et comme tout élément chirurgical il y a un numéro de série inscrit dessus. Votre victime s'appelle Jacob Stevens.

-Merci Lanie. Esposito appela Ryan pour qu'il se renseigne sur ce Jacob et ils remontèrent à leur étage.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as sur notre victime.

-Jacob Stevens, 58 ans, il vivait seul. Sa femme Tracy Stevens est morte dans un accident de voiture il y a treize ans et son fils Andrew a été tué il y a tout juste un an. Il était au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit apparemment.

-Voilà sa motivation. Dit soudain Castle sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait à voix haute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Bro? Demanda Ryan

-Rien continues.

-Il habitait a New York et devinez quoi, il était employé aux abonnements d'un service de téléphonie, le même que celui de madame Falway.

-Donc voilà notre lien avec cette maison. Mais pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas donné rendez-vous chez lui ? Voulu savoir Esposito en regardant Castle.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait été découvert, c'était peut-être sa planque. Reprit Castle

-Ouais mais comment son meurtrier l'aurait trouvé. Intervint Ryan.

-J'ai eu la sensation d'être suivi hier soir, c'était peut-être le cas et ils ont fait de même avec Stevens. Continua Castle.

-J'ai aussi le rapport préliminaire de la scientifique. Reprit Ryan. - Ils n'ont relevé aucune emprunte digitale à part les tiennes et celles de la victime, mais ils ont retrouvé des empreintes de pas à côté de la flaque de sang de la victime. Ils en n'ont dénombré deux différentes, les tiennes biens sûrs, et une autre en pointure 46, ils continuent les recherches pour savoir s'ils peuvent identifier le modèle. À l'extérieur, ils ont trouvés trois jeux de pneus différents. Encore une fois il y avait ta voiture de fonction, celle de Stevens et l'autre train de pneus correspondrait à un 4x4 d'après l'empattement des roues et leur dimension. Ils travaillent aussi là-dessus. Si tu penses qu'il a été suivi, je vais vérifier les caméras de surveillance sur la route qu'il a dû emprunter, on trouvera peut- être quelque chose.

-Ok part la dessus, moi je vais chercher chez lui voir si je ne trouve pas le dossier car pour l'instant on ne sait pas qui il visait.

Castle eu un moment d'hésitation, devait il leur dire que Bracken était derrière tout ça. L'image de Montgomery gisant sur le sol lui revint en mémoire suivi de celle du cimetière. C'était définitivement non, il ne les mêlerait pas à ça, il cherchera de son côté le moyen de retrouver les dossiers et de faire tomber Bracken.

-Je vais rester ici, Stevens m'a parlé du dossier en disant qu'il était bien gardé, je vais vérifier s'il n'avait pas de coffre dans une banque ou ailleurs.

Après une heure de recherche, Castle n'avait rien trouvé sur un quelconque coffre dans une banque, ou de consigne. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que Stevens avait voulu lui dire. Il abandonna ses recherches et se concentra sur le fils de ce dernier, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le décès de celui-ci le laissait perplexe, ça lui rappelait étrangement celui de Johanna Beckett.

* * *

_Voilà, je promet de revenir vite pour continuer cette fic car je suis agréablement surpris qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant. Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews dont je ne me lasse pas de relire et je vous dis à très vite._


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir, voici la suite de ma fic. Elle arrive plus tôt que je l'avais pensé, mais je pense que vos reviews y sont pour beaucoup.

** Izabel65 **: tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour la longueur de ta review. Des "pavés" comme celui la je pourrai en lire tous les jours.

**rhane, lille 76, et TORONTOSUN,****SeriesAddict76** : merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.**  
**

Castle-BB156-Bones : oui l'affaire ressurgit mais je ne pense pas que ça va se passer comme tu l'as écrit. on verra.

merci aussi à ceux qui me suivent régulièrement ( **Sandtoul, pandora60, chris65** ...)

Voila je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et a très vite.

* * *

Castle lisait attentivement le rapport d'enquête sur le meurtre d'Andrew Stevens. Cet homme a été tué dans un quartier de New York réputé dangereux à cause de nombreux trafiques qui se passent. Les officiers qui avaient mené l'enquête avait bien fait leur travail, tout était noté dans le rapport. Andrew Stevens avait reçu deux balles de calibre 45, une dans l'arrière de la cuisse droite et l'autre dans le foie. Le tueur et l'arme n'ont jamais était retrouvé malgré une enquête bien menée. Les policiers n'avaient pas réussi à clore l'affaire, aucun indice et aucune preuve primordiaux n'avaient été trouvés. Aujourd'hui, Castle avait la certitude que ce meurtre n'était pas qu'un simple meurtre crapuleux mais qu'il avait un lien avec le sénateur Bracken, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver passa toute l'après-midi sur ce rapport recherchant un quelconque indice, en vain.

En début de soirée, Esposito revint de l'appartement de Jacob Stevens, il n'avait rien trouvé mais l'appartement était dans le même état que la scène de crime, tout avait été retourné avant qu'il n'arrive. Ryan arriva quelques minutes après lui.

-Hey, j'ai visionné les caméras de surveillance, et notre victime était bien suivie. Il sortit les photos d'une pochette et les donna à Esposito. C'est un GMC Yukon, le dernier modèle sorti. Impossible de voir le conducteur ou de savoir s'ils sont plusieurs, les vitres sont teintées .j'ai vérifié la plaque d'immatriculation, elle est fausse, elle correspond bien à ce type de véhicule, mais le 4x4 à qui appartient réellement cette plaque est en réparation dans un garage depuis une semaine.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Castle

-Que ce n'est pas un amateur, en installant ces plaques d'immatriculations, il est confondu avec le vrai véhicule, donc quoi qu'il fasse, ce sera le propriétaire de l'autre voiture qui payera.

-C'est une sorte de vol d'identité, mais sur un véhicule. Reprit Castle

-C'est ça, heureusement que l'autre 4x4 est en panne car on aurait perdu un temps précieux à interroger son propriétaire.

-Malheureusement je n'ai trouvé aucun élément qui pourrait nous mettre sur une piste. On est dans l'impasse.

Les trois inspecteurs regardèrent le tableau blanc où tous les éléments de l'enquête commençaient à s'entasser, sauf la case suspect qui était toujours vide pour le moment.

-C'est vrai, mais maintenant on sait ce qui s'est passé et comment, on n'a pas encore de suspect mais on sait déjà que c'est un professionnel. Il a dû surement être engagé par cette personnalité importante que Jacob à insinuer. Reprit Esposito

-T'as raison Bro, on va continuer et on trouvera cette ordure. Répondit Ryan retrouvant un peu d'optimisme.

Castle était un peu à l'écart. Il connaissait ces deux-là depuis plus de cinq ans et les voir se soutenir ainsi ne le surpris pas. Mais il avait peur, pas pour lui mais pour eux, car ils iront jusqu'au bout de cette enquête et ne renonceront pas quoi qu'il arrive. Mais l'ennemi est puissant, et ça a déjà failli leur coûter cher. Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

-Hey Castle tu m'écoute ?

Castle sorti de ses réflexions et se tourna vers Ryan.

-Excuse-moi Ryan, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Quand Jacob t'as appelé, est ce qu'il y avait un numéro d'affiché ?

-Non c'était un appel anonyme, pourquoi ?

-Je me disais simplement que nous n'avions pas trouvé de téléphone sur la scène de crime et que de nos jours, quasi tout le monde à un portable.

Tu crois que notre tueur l'a pris. Demanda Esposito.

-J'en suis pas sûr, mais si c'est le cas…

-C'est que quelque chose sur le téléphone pourrait nous amener au commanditaire.

Castle regardait les deux inspecteurs avec amusement.

-Vous vous êtes entrainez pour être si synchro. leur dit-il.

-Pas le choix, il faut bien qu'on arrive à vous concurrencer toi et Beckett. Lui répondit Ryan avec humour. Mais au visage de Castle qui se refermait, il comprit qu'il venait de faire une boulette. L'évocation de son ancienne partenaire lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

Castle se reprit et se reconcentra sur l'affaire.

-Sans téléphone on ne peut pas savoir qui il a appelé.

-J'ai peut-être une idée, est ce que tu as l'heure exacte quand il t'a appelé.

Castle regarda un court instant dans son téléphone.

-Il était 23h04 quand j'ai reçu son coup de fil.

-Ok bon je vais vérifier quelque chose et je rentre retrouver Jenny. A demain les gars.

-A demain Bro. Répondirent les deux inspecteurs.

A 20 heures se fut au tour d'Esposito de rentré chez lui, laissant ainsi Castle continuer ses recherches.

Il lut le témoignage de Jacob après la mort de son fils. Andrew était un enfant pétillant, plein de vie, mais après la mort de sa mère, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et avait coupé tous les ponts avec ses amis. Ses seuls hobbies étaient l'informatique et les reptiles. Il était devenu l'un des meilleurs informaticiens de la côte Est des Etats unis et travaillait pour une grande entreprise d'informatique.

Castle savait maintenant qu'Andrew était un génie en informatique et qu'il aurait réussi à pirater n'importe quel ordinateur pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Mais pourquoi celui de Bracken.

Andrew ne devait être qu'un pion, quelqu'un avait dû l'engager pour trouver des preuves compromettantes sur Bracken, mais qui ? Pour cela, il devait regarder les comptes bancaires d'Andrew, ça allait surement lui prendre toute la nuit pour y avoir accès, mais c'était la dernière chance de trouver un lien entre lui et bracken.

A 3 heures du matin, il avait enfin le relevé bancaire. Trois semaines avant sa mort, Andrew avait reçu un versement de cinquante mille dollars, et seulement deux jours avant qu'il soit tué, un autre versement du même montant avait été déposé. Castle pensa tout de suite que les premiers cinquante mille dollars devaient être un acompte et les seconds étaient certainement pour le travail terminé. Le numéro de compte du débiteur était inscrit sur le relevé. Il le nota sur son ordinateur pour savoir à qui appartenait le compte et quand il eut la réponse, il fut surpris. Le compte appartenait au parti du sénateur Bracken, c'est celui qu'il utilise pour ses campagnes électorales.

Castle était perdu, pourquoi quelqu'un de son parti engagerait un informaticien pour déterrer des preuves à l'encontre de Bracken, cela n'avait aucun sens.

Une demi-heure s'écoula sans qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, la fatigue et l'incompréhension se lisaient sur son visage.

*Je ne comprends pas, quelque chose ne va pas dans cette enquête et je ne sais pas quoi.

=Je ne te savais pas si défaitiste Castle.

*Je ne suis pas défaitiste, juste réaliste. A chaque fois que je pense me rapprocher de lui, il s'éloigne à nouveau.

=Pourtant tu as fait un travail remarquable jusqu'à présent, tu as réussi à trouver le chainon manquant entre Bracken et Andrew.

*A quoi bon, je suis de retour à la case départ, Andrew est mort et la personne qui l'a engagé ne se montrera surement pas au risque de représailles.

=Et tu t'arrêtes à cette simple théorie.

*Parce que c'est la plus probable.

=N'as-tu pas pensé que ç'est peut être Bracken lui-même qui a engager Andrew.

*Pourquoi aurait il fait ça ?

=Tu l'as dit toi-même, il fait le ménage. Et quelle est la meilleure façon de savoir que plus personne ne pourra trouver quelque chose contre vous ?

*C'est de détruire toute preuve avant que quelqu'un ne s'en empare.

=Et c'est peut-être ce qu'il a fait.

*Oui mais pourquoi avoir fait le deuxième versement avant de tuer Andrew puisqu' il savait qu'il allait le supprimer pour ne laisser aucune trace.

=Andrew a dû réussir à ce faire payer avant de donner les fichiers.

*Oui mais s'il a bien été payé c'est que Bracken a reçu ce qu'il voulait, donc on ne pourra pas remonter jusqu'à lui. Se dit-il toujours peu optimiste.

=Rick écoute moi, Jacob Stevens ne serais pas mort s'il n'avait rien contre lui, donc ça ne veut dire qu'une chose,

*Andrew a fait une copie des fichiers et les a mis en lieu sûr pendant presque un an, son père a dû tomber dessus par hasard, et après les avoirs lu, il en est venu au même raisonnement que nous : Bracken a fait assassiner son fils. Voilà pourquoi il est venu me voir, pour venger la mort de son enfant.

=Tu ne dois pas renoncer, tu y es presque.

*Je ne renoncerai pas, Bracken paiera pour tous ses crimes et pour tout le mal qu'il a fait je t'en fais la promesse.

-Hey Castle, réveille-toi, on a du nouveau. Lui dit Ryan d'une voix posée.

Castle se redressa, venant juste de comprendre qu'il s'était assoupi ,et encore une fois, il avait imaginé cet échange avec Kate. Il se repositionna dans sa chaise et passa les mains sur son visage.

-Qu'elle heure est-il. Demanda-t-il à Ryan.

-9 heures. Castle fut surprit de cette heure si tardive. Il ne pensait pas avoir dormi si longtemps. -Nous sommes arrivés à 7 heures pour récupérer ce que j'avais demandé à la scientifique hier soir.

-Et alors ça à donner quoi ? Voulu savoir Castle.

- Suis-moi, on a trouvé quelque chose.

Castle se leva et suivi Ryan qui se dirigeait vers la salle de repos où se trouvait Esposito. Une fois entrés dans la pièce, Esposito ferma la porte et Ryan prit la parole.

-Donc Hier soir, j'ai demandé à la scientifique de rechercher tous les appels anonymes passés à 23h04 en se basant sur l'antenne relais près de la maison où tu as trouvé Stevens. On a de la chance, il n'y a eu qu'un appel, Il m'a suffi de contacter les services téléphonique pour qu'il me donne le numéro et le tour était joué .Nous avons reçu son relevé téléphonique i peine une heure et nous avons trouvé quelque chose.

-Castle. Reprit Esposito. – On croit avoir trouvé l'identité de celui qu'il voulait faire tomber, c'est…

-Bracken. Le coupa Castle

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Ryan.

-Jacob me l'a dit. Répondit simplement Castle.

-Quoi ? tu le savais depuis le début et tu ne nous a rien dit, et le pire c'est que tu nous as menti. S'emporta Esposito.

-C'était le seul moyen de vous protéger .Reprit Castle sur un ton neutre.

-Castle on est flic je te le rappelle, le danger fait partit de notre travail, tu ne peux pas nous empêcher d'enquêter sous prétexte que ce soit dangereux. Continua Esposito.

-Trop de gens sont déjà morts par sa faute et vous avez failli y passer je te le signale. Je ne prendrai pas le risque que ça se reproduise, je ne veux pas aller voir Lanie pour lui annoncer ta mort. Et toi Ryan, tu as Jenny et vous allez fonder une famille, tu crois que ton enfant voudrais grandir sans son père ? Répondit Castle, essayant ainsi de les convaincre de rester à l'écart.

-Écoute Castle, on ne va pas te laisser seul sur cette affaire, on sait que s'attaquer à lui est dangereux, on avancera prudemment, mais maintenant je ne ferai pas marche arrière, je te suis sur cette enquête. Lui répondit Ryan

- Moi aussi Bro, hors de question de te laisser seul contre lui, à trois on est plus fort.

-Très bien les gars, donc qu'est-ce que nous avons sur lui ?

-D'après le relevé téléphonique, Stevens a reçu un appel non identifié qui a duré un peu plus de cinq minutes, c'était trois semaines avant son meurtre.3 heures avant qu'il te téléphone, il a téléphoné au sénateur, là aussi ça a été rapide, à peine deux minutes.

-Ok alors l'appel anonyme est sûrement le moment où ils ont su que Stevens avait une copie, ils ont dû essayer de le persuader de leur donner. Et son appel était surement pour menacer Bracken, pour venger la mort de son fils.

-Comment ça son fils ? demandèrent les deux inspecteurs simultanément.

Castle leurs raconta comment il en était arrivé à croire que les morts du père et du fils étaient liés et ce qu'il avait trouvé sur ce dernier.

-Donc résumons ce que tu viens de dire. D'après toi, Bracken aurait engagé Andrew Stevens, un génie en informatique, pour qu'il récupère toutes les informations qui pourraient l'incriminer. Et ces infos seraient sur le meurtre de Johanna Beckett ainsi que tous les autre depuis ès avoir eu ce qu'il voulait il a commandité le meurtre D'Andrew, sans savoir qu'Andrew avait fait une copie. Et presque un an après, le père retrouve les fichiers et reprend l'affaire. Mais comment Bracken a été mis au courant de ça ?

-Quand Stevens m'a parlé au téléphone, il en savait beaucoup sur moi, il a peut-être été repéré en faisant ses recherches. Répondit Castle.

-Ensuite il retrouve Jacob Stevens et le torture pour récupérer cette copie. Malheureusement pour lui Jacob décède avant de lui donner les fichiers.

-Tout ça se tient, mais nous n'avons aucune preuve. En plus on ne sait même pas s'il a réussi à récupérer la copie.

-On a qu'à aller lui demander.

-Sérieusement, tu veux aller te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Dès qu'on franchira la porte, il saura qu'on enquête sur lui. Répliqua Esposito.

-Ryan a raison, si on veut savoir si Bracken a cette copie, on est obligé de dévoiler quelques cartes de notre jeu. Dit Castle.

-Parce que vous croyez peut-être qu'il va vous dire s'il a oui ou non cette copie en sa possession. Demanda Esposito peu convaincu.

-Fais-moi confiance, j'arriverai à savoir. Reprit Castle d'un air déterminé

-Bon d'accord, aller lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, moi je m'occupe d'en informer Gates.

-Hey Espo, si tu peux éviter de prononcer le nom de Johanna Beckett, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle nous retire l'affaire. Lui demanda Castle

-T'inquiète, moi non plus Bro.

* * *

Ryan et Castle arrivèrent au secrétariat du sénateur.

-Bonjour, détective Ryan, et voici détective Rodgers. Nous aimerions une entrevue avec le sénateur Bracken.

- Bonjour, votre capitaine nous a appelé pour nous prévenir de votre arrivé. Le sénateur va vous recevoir dans quelques minutes.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, le téléphone de la réception sonna et la secrétaire répondit avant de raccrocher.

-Le sénateur est prêt à vous recevoir.

Les deux policiers se levèrent et entrèrent dans le bureau du sénateur. Ce dernier était assis à son bureau leur faisant signe d'approcher avec un air arrogant.

-Détective Ryan et détective Rodgers. Le regard de Bracken s'attarda sur Castle. -Lors de notre dernière rencontre vous étiez encore écrivain à succès monsieur Castle. Je fus surpris d'apprendre que vous étiez maintenant détective. Dit Bracken

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de moi, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. Répondit Castle d'un ton glacial.

- Bien, je n'ai que peu de temps à vous consacrer.

-Nous en aurons vite fini. Répondit Ryan.

Les deux inspecteurs s'asseyent en face du sénateur.

-Alors que me vaut votre visite.

-Le nom de Stevens vous dit-il quelque chose. Demanda Ryan. Avant d'entrer, les deux policiers s'étaient mis d'accord pour que ce soit Ryan qui pose les questions. Castle, de son côté, examinerai les faits et gestes du sénateur.

-Non, ce nom ne me dit absolument rien. Aucun signe de nervosité ne n'apparut sur Bracken.

Alors pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous a-t-il appelé il y a quelques jours ?

-Je suis désolé, je ne m'en souviens pas. Pouvez-vous être plus précis sur le jour et l'heure de cet appel ?

-Bien sûr, c'était lundi à vingt heures et l'appel a duré deux minutes.

-A ce coup de téléphone, l'homme ne sait pas présenté, il m'a insulté puis menacé, alors j'ai raccroché. D'ailleurs je me demande comment il a réussi à avoir mon numéro.

-Avez-vous porté plainte ?

-Non vous savez, à mon rang, je reçois tous les jours des lettres de menaces.

-Vous préférez régler ça par vous-même. Dit Castle se levant du fauteuil et posant ses main sur le bureau. Il fixa le sénateur de son regard froid. -Je sais que vous avez commandité les deux meurtres des Stevens, et bientôt grâce aux copies d'Andrew vous serez jugez pour tous vos crimes.

-Attention détective Rodgers, j'ai passé un marché avec la détective Beckett, alors ne franchissez pas la limite.

-Ce pacte que vous avez passez avec elle tient pour les autres personnes, mais il n'est plus d'actualité pour moi, je vais vous envoyer en prison sénateur, pour le reste de votre vie.

-Vous savez bien de quoi je suis capable, n'est-ce pas. Reprit Bracken d'un air qui se voulait menaçant.

-Je le sais très bien, mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je suis prêt à faire pour vous voir en prison. Répondit Castle en regardant intensément le sénateur, montrant toute sa détermination.

La secrétaire fit irruption dans le bureau, faisant ainsi retomber toute la tension accumulée.

-Monsieur votre rendez-vous est arrivé.

-Très bien, messieurs je ne vous reconduis pas à la sortie, alors au revoir. Dit Bracken agacé par les paroles de Castle

Les deux inspecteurs se retournèrent et partirent en direction de la porte.

-A bientôt monsieur le sénateur. Dit Castle comme s'il lui faisait la promesse de se revoir très vite.

Je ne pense pas. Répondit Bracken.

Castle et Ryan sortirent de l'établissement et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Ryan se stoppa soudain en attrapant le bras de Castle qui se retourna vers lui.

-A Quoi tu joues Castle, tu as envie de te faire descendre.

-Il fallait absolument savoir s'il avait les copies.

-En le provocant comme tu l'as fait.

-Tu as bien vu qu'il ne dirait rien, il a mordu à mes provocations, ce qui veut dire qu'il se méfie et donc qu'il n'a pas les fichiers.

-Tu sais qu'en faisant ça, tu viens de te mettre dans sa ligne de mire et qu'il ne te lâchera pas.

-Oui, il va surement faire appel au même homme qui a tué Jacob pour m'éliminer.

-Castle on n'est pas assez fort pour te protéger.

-Je sais et je ne veux pas que vous le fassiez. Quoi qu'il arrive, je récolterai suffisamment de preuves pour les coincer, lui et le tueur. Son regard était tellement déterminé que Ryan en eu peur. Castle était prêt à tout pour que cette affaire cesse enfin. D'un seul coup, Castle partit dans la direction opposée à la voiture.

Ou vas-tu ? lui demanda Ryan.

Je rentre retrouver ma fille, je reviens dans l'après-midi au preccint.

Ryan se retrouva donc seul, il entra dans la voiture et mis les clés dans le contact puis s'arrêta. Il réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer et s'en voulait de ne pas être intervenu dans la confrontation pour calmer le jeu. De toute manière, en voyant Castle tout à l'heure, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Il réfléchit quelques minutes puis prit son téléphone.

Hey c'est Ryan, Castle a des ennuis.


	15. Chapter 15

_Me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre .Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vous félicite d'avoir tous trouvés à qui téléphonait Ryan. Et oui, notre chère détective fait une apparition qui j'espère vous plaira._

_A bientôt._

* * *

-Hey c'est Ryan, Castle a des ennuis.

-Ecoute Ryan, je ne pense qu'il aimerait que j'interfère dans ses problèmes.

- Beckett, je ne t'appellerai pas au sujet de Castle si ce n'était pas important.

-Ryan, s'il te plait. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix qui lui demandait de ne pas s'obstiner. Si elle s'écoutait, elle serait déjà parti les rejoindre pour les aider, quel que soit le problème de Castle. Mais après leur dernière discussion, elle ne pensait pas être la personne qui devait intervenir. Quant à Ryan, il devait absolument lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

-Très bien, je n'insiste pas. Mais une dernière chose, est-ce que tu seras présente ?

-Ryan de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Beckett confuse.

-De ses funérailles, je ne lui donne pas une semaine avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer. Il sentit un froid s'installer de l'autre côté du téléphone et pendant de longues secondes, personne ne parla.

De son côté, Beckett était tellement secouée des dernières paroles de son ami qu'elle ne l'entendit pas l'appeler. Vivre loin de Castle était un choix difficile qu'elle avait pris, mais vivre en le sachant mort, elle ne le pourrait pas. Tout comme lui, elle serait prête à donner sa vie contre la sienne.

-Beckett tu es toujours là ? Redemanda Ryan

-Je serai à New York dans deux heures, tu me diras tout une fois là-bas. Répondit elle d'une voix autoritaire.

-Très bien, mais je dois te prévenir que celui qui cherche à le tuer n'est autre que Bracken.

Comment cela était-il possible, elle avait fait un marché avec lui, il ne devait d'aucune façon que ce soit s'en prendre aux personnes quelle aime sous peine quelle divulgue les informations.

-Ok à tout à l'heure .Encore sous le choc des révélations de Ryan elle ne trouva que ça à répondre, puis elle raccrocha. Son plus grand ennemi allait s'en prendre à la personne quelle chérissait le plus au monde. Elle ne le laissera pas faire.

-Mac Coneil, je te charge de l'enquête en mon absence, j'ai une affaire prioritaire à régler. Dit-elle à son collègue en se levant et se dirigeant vers le bureau de son supérieur.

Deux heures plus tard, Beckett arriva à l'aéroport JFK où Ryan et Esposito l'attendaient.

-Hey Beckett t'as fait bon voyage. Lui demanda l'hispanique.

-Ça a été. Répondit-elle en regardant autour d'eux. -Où est Castle ? Leur demanda-elle, essayant le moins possible de montrer son angoisse.

-Il est chez lui avec Alexis. Répondit Ryan tout naturellement.

-Et vous les laissez tout seuls alors qu'il est en danger. S'emporta-elle quelque peu.

-Ecoute Beckett, on sait que tu as peur pour lui et nous aussi.,mais Ryan t'as appelé juste après leur confrontation. Bracken n'a pas eu le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit, alors je pense qu' on peut laisser Castle seul avec sa fille cet après-midi, tu ne crois pas. Lui répondit Esposito.

-En plus il ne veut pas de protection. Beckett regarda Ryan avec de gros yeux. -Je n'y peux rien, il ne veut pas qu'il y ait d'autres morts. Rajouta Ryan, pour se défendre.

-A part lui tu veux dire. Lança Beckett s'énervant encore un peu. -Quoi qu'il en soit il sera sous protection, qu'il le veuille ou pas. Allons au preccint, je veux voir Gates et tout connaître sur votre enquête.

* * *

Beckett entra dans le bureau de la capitaine.

-Agent Beckett, vous ne devriez pas être ici. Dit Gates ne relevant pas la tête de sa paperasse.

-Ryan m'a prévenu au sujet de Castle, je suis revenu pour les aider.

-C'est tout à votre honneur, mais votre supérieur m'a téléphoner, et il n'est pas ravi que vous ayez désobéit à ses ordres. Il me demande de vous renvoyer à Washington.

-Sir, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, même si vous me dite de partir, je ferai en sorte de le protéger, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Reprit Beckett. La capitaine se tourna vers elle, et vit dans son regard une détermination qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue chez elle, même lors de ses enquêtes.

-Mais pourquoi faite vous ça, votre vie est ailleurs à présent.

-Peut-être, mais les gens que j'aime sont ici, et personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à eux.

-Très bien puisque vous êtes si déterminée, vous allez travailler en coopération avec nous ? Je vais essayer d'arrondir les angles avec votre supérieur.

Merci Sir.

* * *

Au loft, Castle passa la fin de la matinée et le début d'après-midi avec sa fille. Alexis avait remarqué que son père était différent des autres jours, mais elle préféra ne pas aborder le sujet et rester près de lui dans le canapé à regarder un film. Elle était tellement absorbée par la scène qui se jouait devant elle qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Castle la dévisageait. Même si elle était devenu une jeune femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir ce petit être fragile qu'elle était à sa naissance, se remémorant ses premiers pas, son premier mot, son premier amour suivi de sa rupture… Il était heureux d'avoir été présent aux côtés de sa fille pour tous ces moments importants de sa vie, jusqu'à la remise des diplômes où son discours l'avait profondément touché. Sa fille était sa plus grande réussite et quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans les prochains jours, il était fier de l'avoir vu grandir. Le générique de fin défila sur l'écran et Alexis se retourna. Elle vit son père les yeux rougis et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Hey papa qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Rien Pumpkin, je t'aime mon ange. Lui répondit-il, la serrant dans ses bras, conscient que se sera peut-être l'une des dernières fois.

* * *

Au preccint Beckett et les gars étaient devant le tableau blanc, ils lui expliquaient tous les éléments de l'enquête ainsi que l'hypothèse de Castle.

-Et comment en est-il arrivé à ce raisonnement. Leur demanda-t-elle.

-C'est Castle, Beckett, depuis que tu es partie, il fonctionne différemment pour élucider les enquêtes. Ne nous demande pas comment il fait nous sommes incapable de te répondre, il prend juste des notes sur un cahier. Elle comprit qu'il ne leur avait pas parlé du contenu de ce calepin, ça devait être un genre de journal intime pour lui.

-Ok, mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Comment Bracken ose s'attaquer à lui alors qu'on a passé un marché ?

-Castle lui a dit que ça ne le concernait plus?

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle surprise, sentant la colère monter en elle.

-Bracken ne lâchait rien, c'est le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour savoir s'il avait la copie en sa possession. Continua Ryan.

-Et tu l'as laissé faire ? Reprit-elle sur le ton du reproche.

-Beckett, il n'aurait rien pu faire de toute manière, Castle était décidé à avoir des réponses, et quand il est déterminé rien ni personne ne peut l'en empêcher. S'interposa Esposito, voyant que son ami s'en voulait déjà de ne pas être intervenu.

-Excuse-moi Ryan. Reprit Beckett retrouvant peu à peu son calme. Donc Castle est la prochaine cible, on va mettre en place une protection, il y aura deux hommes en permanence à proximité de lui et nous trois on se relaiera pour le suivre comme son ombre.

-Beckett, tu as oublié une chose, il ne veut pas de protection.

Beckett allait lui répondre quand elle entendit la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentir. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais elle était sûr que c'était Castle qui arrivait.

Elle se retourna et le vit, il leva les yeux vers elle et immédiatement leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Un flot immense d'émotions s'échangèrent pendant une fraction de seconde avant que Castle ne se barricade derrière son mur. Il se dirigea vers elle, serrant le plus fort possible cette petite boite qu'il avait toujours dans sa veste.

-Agent Beckett. Dit-il en passant devant elle. N'attendant aucune réponse, il se dirigea vers la salle de repos.

Esposito et Ryan vit leur amie suivre les pas de Castle.

-Je crois qu'il va y avoir une explication. Dit Ryan un peu anxieux de la tournure que risque de prendre leur discussion.

T'as raison Bro, je n'aimerai pas me retrouver entre eux. Reprit Esposito dans le même état que son collègue.

Castle était à peine entré dans la pièce, qu'elle le suivit et ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Alors c'est ça, tu vas faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Lui dit-elle. Et comme elle si attendait, il ne répondit rien.

-Castle ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Continua-t-elle s'adossant à la porte. Quand à Castle, il se servit un café et se posta au fond de la pièce, gardant ainsi le maximum de distance avec son ancienne partenaire.

-C'est Rodgers, et que veux-tu que je te dise : ravit de te revoir. Désolé mais ce n'est pas le cas. Que fais-tu ici ? Lui répondit-il avec indifférence.

Beckett encaissa sans broncher à cette réplique, sachant pertinemment qu'il essayait de se protéger en agissant ainsi. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

-Ok, tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris d'aller voir Bracken et de le menacer. Lui demanda-t-elle, essayant de garder son calme.

-C'est pour ça que tu es revenue. Pour l'affaire. Qui t'as prévenu ? Ryan je suppose. Répondit-il en posant sa tasse.

-Peu importe, le fait est que je vais coopérer avec toi, Espo et Ryan sur cette affaire. Répondit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

-Bien, alors tu dois être au courant de la tournure des évènements, il nous suffit d'attendre. Reprit Castle toujours avec indifférence.

-Attendre quoi, de te faire tuer! C'est ça que tu veux. A partir de maintenant tu es sous protection 24 heures sur 24. Répliqua Beckett se décollant de la porte.

-Inutile je ne veux aucune protection. Rétorqua-il.

-C'est non négociable, tu n'as pas le choix. Reprit-elle, toujours sur le même ton.

-On a toujours le choix Beckett, tu es bien placée pour le savoir. Lui lança-t-il froidement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aborderait pas ce sujet et qu'ainsi elle cèderait pour la protection.

Beckett compris la manœuvre de Castle et décida d'y faire face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as dit que notre histoire était terminée. Répliqua-t-elle, s'avançant quelque peu dans sa direction en le montrant du doigt. On pouvait sentir un mélange de tristesse et de colère dans sa voix.

-Tu as dit non kate ! Son masque d'indifférence laissa place aux mêmes sentiments que ceux de Beckett.- Tu nous as abandonnés ! Continua-t-il. La détresse se mêla aux autres sentiments. Castle ne s'aperçut pas que lui aussi s'approchait de son ex partenaire, ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre.

-Nous ? Lui demanda-elle quelque peu surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, qu'il n'y aurait que moi qui souffrirais de cette rupture. Tu l'as peut-être déjà oublié après tout, mais j'ai une fille qui t'avais pris comme modèle. Elle aussi en pâtit.

Kate aimait cette jeune femme, peut-être pas comme une mère mais elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle et avait pu la voir grandir durant ces cinq années de partenariat avec Castle. Elle eut un moment de confusion, le fait de savoir qu'Alexis tenait autant à elle lui donna un sentiment de bien-être. Puis l'évidence la frappa, encore une fois, elle faisait du mal aux personnes qui comptaient pour elle.

-Comment peux tu dire que je l'ai oublié alors que toi tu es prêt à te sacrifier pour cette foutue enquête ! Tu as pensé à elle ! Commença-t-elle à s'emporter, s'approchant un peu plus de Castle

-Tous les jours, et je ne veux pas qu'elle vive dans un monde où seul le pouvoir compte, où ceux qui le détiennent jouent avec la peur des gens et décident qui doit vivre ou mourir. Répondit-il d'une voix ferme en serrant les poings

-Elle ne s'en remettra jamais Rick ! dit-elle comme une évidence.

-Elle est forte et bien entourée, je sais que ça sera dur mais elle surmontera ma mort.

Au mot « mort », Kate eut un électrochoc, comment pouvait- il être prêt à mourir et laisser sa fille, sa mère et elle derrière lui. Son regard s'intensifia et elle ne put contenir sa rage, elle s'avança vers lui, tapant du poing son torse.

Tu te mens à toi-même et tu le sais. Sa vie sera bouleversée et on aura beau être présent pour elle, ça n'effacera pas sa douleur. Elle ne fera que survivre, s'attachant le moins possible aux autres de peur de les perdre. C'est ça que tu veux pour elle ! J'ai perdu ma mère Rick et je refuse que tu fasses subir la même chose à Alexis ! Et qu'en sera-t-il pour Martha ! Rien ne vaut la peine de les perdre, Rick!

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et cette fois ci aucun des deux ne se dissimulait derrière leur mur. A cet instant, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Dans ceux de Kate, la colère avait laissé place à la peur, celle de le perdre, puis à l'amour, essayant de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était important pour elle. On pouvait lire dans ceux de Castle une totale confusion des sentiments, mais une chose était sûre, une flamme se ravivait.

Cette bulle dans laquelle ils étaient explosa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Esposito.

-On a du nouveau. Leur dit-il l'air désolé sachant qu'il interrompait quelque chose. Kate se retourna et suivit l'hispanique. Quant à Castle, il resta quelques instants à réfléchir à tout ce que venait de lui dire Kate et aussi à cette dernière phrase, identique à celle notée sur sa carte d'anniversaire. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers l'équipe réunie.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Beckett qui avait remis son masque de détective.

-J'ai fait jouer mes contacts, puisque Bracken utilise un tueur professionnel, il doit bien le payer. Grâce à eux, on peut visionner tous ses comptes, et on à trouver plusieurs virement de cent mille dollars. Répondit Gates le regard peiné.

-C'est un bon début. Reprit Beckett. Pourquoi faites-vous ces têtes ? Leur demanda-t-elle en voyant ses deux amis avec le même air que leur capitaine.

-Un virement de cent cinquante mille dollars a été effectué sur le même compte que les autres i peine une heure. Ryan n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, ils avaient tous compris : Un contrat venait d'être lancé sur la tête de Castle.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonsoir, me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre qui est dans la continuité du précédent. Il n'est pas très mouvementé mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire pour la suite de ma fic. _

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews que je ne me lasse pas de relire. c'est vraiment un bon moteur pour l'écriture._

_Donc voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

_-un virement de cent cinquante mille dollars a été effectué sur le même compte que les autres. Esposito n'avait pas besoin dans dire plus, ils avaient tous comprit, un contrat venait d'être lancé sur la tête de Castle._

* * *

La capitaine Gates fut la première à reprendre la parole.

-Essayez de savoir si on peut identifier la personne à qui appartient le compte crédité.

-Sir, ça me semble peu probable que nous y arrivons, il a pu prendre une fausse identité ou avoir recours à une société écran. Répondit Ryan perplexe

-Faites-le. Réprit-elle sèchement. Et vous deux dans mon bureau tout de suite. Continua-t-elle sur le même ton en désignant Beckett et Castle. Après leur discussion de tout à l'heure, ces deux-là n'osaient plus se regarder, certainement guidés par la peur de croiser le regard de l'autre.

Gates laissa entrer Beckett suivi de Castle avant de fermer la porte et de se positionner derrière son bureau tout en restant debout.

-Je veux tout savoir de cette enquête.

-Bracken a fait tuer Jacob Stevens après l'avoir chargé de récupérer des doc…

-Je sais déjà tout ça Rodgers. Le coupa-elle autoritairement.

-Je n'ai pas plus d'information pour l'instant Sir. Lui répondit-il calmement.

-Qui croyez-vous duper, ça fait maintenant plus de deux ans que je suis votre capitaine et je crois vous connaitre assez pour savoir que vous me cachez des choses.

-Sir je vous assure que non.

-Alors pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi un sénateur voudrait la mort d'un de mes détectives.

-Pour le dossier que Stev…

-Arrêtez de me mentir Rodgers, Vous êtes prêt à mourir pour cette enquête, ne me dites pas qu'il ne s'agit que de Stevens. S'emporta-t-elle quelque peu.

-Désolé, je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire Sir. Conclu Castle toujours aussi calme.

La capitaine le fixa longuement et su qu'elle n'arriverait pas à en savoir plus. Elle retrouva son calme.

-Très bien, donner moi votre arme et votre insigne, vous êtes démis de vos fonctions jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Lui lanca-t-elle froidement.

Kate était à coté de Castle, elle n'était pas intervenue dans leur conversation. Castle n'avait pas l'air surpris de la réponse de son capitaine, il était toujours aussi imperturbable. Il retira le badge et l'arme de sa ceinture et tendit son bras pour les déposer sur le bureau quand il sentit la main de Beckett saisir son poignet. A ce contact, une douce sensation de chaleur envahit leur deux corps. Il tourna sa tête vers elle et leurs regards s'accrochèrent et une discussion silencieuse commença.

Gates connaissait bien ses deux détectives, elle savait ce qui était en train de se jouer devant elle. C'est pourquoi elle préféra ne pas exploser la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. Elle attendra que l'un d'eux reprenne la parole.

Après de longues secondes dans leur bulle, Beckett et Castle se retournèrent simultanément vers la capitaine, la main de beckett toujours posée sur le poignet de Castle.

-Bracken à commanditer la mort de ma mère ainsi que ceux qui étaient lié à cette enquête, il est responsable de la mort du capitaine Montgomery ainsi que la tentative d'assassinat dont j'ai été victime à son enterrement. A ce souvenir, Kate ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main droite à l'endroit où la balle était entrée. De son autre main, elle serra un peu plus le poignet de Castle pour trouver la force de continuer.- Cole Maddox était le tireur et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai enfreint les règles et que j'ai une nouvelle fois failli mourir. dit-elle d'une voix posée.

-Pourquoi le sénateur Bracken n'a-t-il pas tenté de vous supprimer plus tôt ?

-Montgomery avait un dossier contre lui, le reliant à une affaire de kidnapping sur des hommes des mafias qui se déroulait à New York. Il me protégeait avec ça. Avant sa mort, il a envoyé le dossier à Mickael Smith, un homme de confiance, mais il ne l'a reçu qu'après que Maddox m'ait tiré dessus. Du moment que je n'enquêtais plus sur le meurtre de ma mère, j'étais en sécurité.

-Donc Bracken a une taupe dans le commissariat. Reprit Gates. Pensant qu'une personne surveillait Beckett pour connaître l'avancer de l'enquête.

-Non Sir, il n'en a pas besoin. Une seule personne est capable de m'arrêter quand je suis sur le meurtre de ma mère, et c'est Rick. Castle se tourna, il fut surprit qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom devant la capitaine. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus c'est le léger sourire qu'elle avait gardé après l'avoir dit. -Il était en contact avec Smith et s'assurait que je ne continuais pas. En faisant cela, il me protégeait. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Braken découvre que Smith détenait le dossier et le tue. S'en est suivi une course pour récupérer le dossier avant lui. Malheureusement il est parti en lambeau lors de l'explosion où Maddox a trouvé la mort et nous avons seulement récupéré un numéro de compte appartenant à Bracken. Ce qui m'a permis de lui faire croire que j'avais le dossier. Et, jusqu'à ce matin encore, Castle entendit un soupçon de colère dans la voix de Beckett, - de protéger les gens qui comptent pour moi.

-Merci agent Beckett. Dit simplement Gates en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

-Sir, je sais que vous ne voulez pas de vendetta et il n'y en aura pas. Mais ne nous retirez pas l'enquête, Castle et moi connaissons l'affaire mieux que quiconque. Essaya-t-elle de la convaincre.

Gates regarda les deux personnes en face d'elle et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Castle.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? reprit-elle, sachant que Castle savait de quoi elle parlait.

-Il faut que tout ceci s'arrête avant qu'il ne prenne plus de pouvoir. Elle savait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, mais l'essentiel était là, il ne lui mentait plus. elle prit quelque instant de réflexion avant de répondre.

-D'accord je vous laisse sur cette affaire, mais au moindre faux pas : vous, je vous renvoie dans le premier avion pour Washington, et vous, je vous vire. Est-ce que c'est clair. Reprit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

-Oui Sir. Répondirent Castle et Beckett à l'unisson.

Ils sortir ensuite du bureau de leur capitaine. Kate s'adossa à la porte regardant Rick prendre quelques pas d'avance.

-Merci. Dit-elle simplement.

Castle s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle avait la tête baissée, essayant ainsi de fuir le regard de Castle.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir risqué d'être retiré de l'enquête pour me permettre de continuer.

-C'est l'affaire de ta mère, je sais à quel point elle te tient à cœur. Et même si Gates m'avait retiré l'enquête j'aurais continué de mon côté. Kate releva enfin la tête et vit dans le regard de Castle toute sa sincérité.

-Tu te souviens du soir où j'ai tué l'assassin de ma mère. Rick hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. -Je t'ai dit que le jour où j'arrêterai les ordures qui ont fait ça, je voudrais que tu sois présent à mes côtés. C'est toujours le cas.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre Kate, mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, Bracken vit ses derniers jours de liberté. Leurs regards ne pouvaient plus se détacher l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils voulaient récupérer le temps perdu durant ces deux mois. Soudain, le visage de Castle changea et redevint neutre. Cette fois, c'est lui qui mis fin à cet échange.

-Nous devrions aller voir si les gars ont trouvés quelque chose. Dit-il froidement.

-Euh oui. Répondit-elle troublée par le brutal changement de comportement de Castle.

* * *

Dans son bureau, la capitaine connaissait enfin la vérité sur toute cette histoire. Il n'y a de cela qu'un an, elle leur aurait retiré l'enquête sans discuter, suivant le règlement à la lettre. Mais aujourd'hui, elle sait contre qui cette équipe se bat et ce qu'elle a déjà dû endurer. Leur force n'est pas équitable face à la puissance de Bracken, et pourtant ils n'ont jamais abandonné.

Elle savait que si elle leur retirait l'enquête, ils continueraient seuls de leur côté n'hésitant pas à se mettre en danger, entrant dans une guerre dans laquelle ils n'avaient que peu de chance de s'en sortir.

En acceptant qu'ils restent sur l'affaire, elle garderait un œil sur eux et ils disposeraient de tous les moyens de la police. De plus, c'est la meilleure équipe avec qui il lui a été permis de travailler, pas seulement parce qu'ils avaient le meilleurs taux de réussite du preccint, ils ont aussi ce lien si particulier qui les unis. Et elle devait se l'avouer, sans eux sur cette affaire, elle était persuadée de ne pas la clore, car même si elle mettait toute les unités dessus, aucune ne remplacerait Castle et Beckett. Ces deux-là sont tellement complémentaires et ce sont investis corps et âme sur l'enquête qu'ils connaissent chaque ligne du dossier par coeur et l'homme contre qui ils se battent.

Aujourd'hui la capitaine Gates a dérogé à l'une de ses règles, celle de ne jamais autoriser un détective à participer à une enquête lorsque celle-ci le touche de près ou de loin. Elle espérait une seule chose, ne pas regretter le choix qu'elle venait de faire.

* * *

Les heures passèrent et aucun élément nouveau n'arriva. Ryan et Esposito avaient cherché à identifier le propriétaire du compte, mais comme ils le pensaient, tout était faux.

Vingt et une heure arriva, Castle se leva et prit la direction de l'ascenseur.

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda Kate.

-Je n'arrive plus à travailler, je rentre retrouver ma fille. A demain. Reprit tout simplement Castle.

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté tout à l'heure, hors de question que tu rentres seul.

-Beckett je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire.

-N'insiste pas, je previens les deux hommes chargés de ta sécurité, et Esposito sera ton garde du corps pour ce soir.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps. Répondit-il. Mais quand il s'agit de la vie de Castle, Beckett n'est pas d'humeur à rire et le regard noir qu'elle lui lança en est la confirmation.

-Très bien, Espo m'accompagne. Reprit-il d'un air vaincu.

Kate alla au bureau d'Esposito.

-Je te charge de la protection de Castle pour ce soir.

-D'accord Beckett.

-Javi... Kate cherchait ses mots.

-Il sera en sécurité Beckett, je te le promets. Il avait toujours su lire dans les pensées de Beckett quand il s'agissait de Castle. Elle le trouvait d'ailleurs agaçant pour cela. Mais des fois, ça lui permettait de ne pas se dévoiler entièrement, et elle l'en remerciait pour ça.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, un homme reçu un coup de téléphone sur une ligne sécurisée.

-Je le veux vivant, il a peut-être des informations sur ce que nous cherchons. Cette fois, faites en sorte que la cible ne meurt pas avant d'avoir eu des résultats.

Bien monsieur, mais il sera surement protégé, vous pensez vraiment qu'il détient des informations, car ça me serait plus facile de l'éliminer directement.

-Non, je le veux vivant, et aucun dommage collatéral pour cette mission. L'agent Beckett détient peut-être un dossier qui m'enverrait directement en prison.

-Peut-être ?

-J'ai de plus en plus de doute sur l'existence de ce dossier mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Donc occupez-vous de Rodgers et assurez-vous qu'il nous dise tout ce qu'il sait avant de le tuer.

-Bien monsieur, je me charge de Rodgers ce soir et je vous contact lorsque j'ai vos informations.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que l'homme raccrocha. Il fixa la sortie du preccint dans son 4x4, attendant patiemment que sa cible sorte.

* * *

Voila les dés sont jetés. j'espère que vous avez appréciés le petit moment caskett car se sera peut-être le dernier.


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonsoir à vous tous, je vous poste la suite de ma fic. J'ai beaucoup d'idées en tête en ce moment donc_ _voilà, je pense que la suite arrivera très prochainement. Alors à bientôt_

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble de Castle se passa sans encombre. Esposito se gara devant l'entrée, laissant le moteur tourné au cas où. La seconde voiture stationna juste derrière lui et les deux agents chargés de la sécurité en sortirent. Castle allait ouvrir la porte quand Esposito lui prit le bras.

-Pas encore, attend le signal. Castle allait lui répondre que tout allait bien, mais quand il tourna la tête vers Esposito, il le vit sur le qui-vive, examinant chaque voiture et personne à proximité d'eux. C'était la première fois qui le voyait si concentré et sérieux. A le voir ainsi, il sut que son ami fera tout pour le protéger.

Les deux agents arrivèrent à la portière de Castle et firent signe que tout était ok. Espo coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture, suivit de Castle et des deux agents. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble et Esposito fit signe aux deux policiers de retourner à leur voiture et de surveiller l'entrée. Ils montèrent ensuite au loft.

-Donne-moi les clés. Castle regarda son ami surpris. -Je vais m'assurer que tout va bien avant que tu n'entres. Castle lui laissa alors les clés et Esposito entra dans le loft.

-Hey papa tu tombes bien, j'allais… Alexis s'arrêta nette, surprise de voir Esposito. –Lieutenant Esposito, que se passe-t-il, où est mon père. Demanda-t-elle commençant à s'inquiéter.

-Bonsoir Alexis, il est derrière la porte, attends trente secondes et il t'expliquera tout. Esposito ne c'était pas arrêté, il ferma tous les rideaux et une fois la tâche faite il fit entrer Castle qui se retrouva fasse à sa fille.

-Hey pumkin tu n'es pas encore au lit ? fit Castle, tentant d'éviter la conversation qu'il redoutait.

-Papa il n'est que 22 heures, je ne suis plus une enfant. Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ici, pourquoi Esposito à fermer les rideaux ? Dit-elle avec inquiétude.

-Je vais vous laisser entre vous, dès que vous avez finit préviens moi, je serais sur le palier. Dit Esposito à Castle.

-Merci Espo. Lui répondit Castle. Il attendit ensuite qu'Esposito referme la porte pour répondre à sa fille. -Écoute chérie, je suis sur une affaire difficile et il se pourrait qu'on veuille s'en prendre à moi.

-Quelle affaire? demanda Alexis dont l'inquiétude ne cessait d'augmenter.

-Alexis je ne peux pas t'en parler. Reprit son père, espérant qu'elle ne cherche pas plus loin.

-Et depuis quand tu ne me parles pas de tes affaires en cours ? Juste après sa question, Alexis comprit que la seule enquête dont son père ne parlait pas avec elle était celle du meurtre de Johanna Beckett. Et son inquiétude se changea en colère. -Ne me dis pas que c'est de cette affaire qu'il s'agit.

-Alexis, s'il te plait. Castle vit la colère augmenter dans les yeux de sa fille, c'est pourquoi, il parla calmement, essayant ainsi d'atténuer la colère en elle mais en vain.

-Pourquoi insistes-tu sur cette enquête, elle ne te concerne pas !

-Alexis, il a fait tuer deux autres personnes.

-Et alors, laisse une autre équipe s'en charger, tu n'es pas le seul flic de New York. Reprit-elle en haussant la voix.

-Je ne renoncerai pas. Continua Castle toujours aussi calme.

-Pourquoi, pour qui Papa ! S'énerva Alexis. Pour une femme qui nous a laissé tomber !

-Alexis ! il avait radicalement changé de comportement en criant son prénom.

-Non papa, elle est partie sans se soucier de nous !, elle t'a détruit papa, je ne te reconnais pas ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu n'es rien pour elle, à part un frein à sa carrière ! Ses paroles étaient fortes mais elle devait évacuer toute la colère qu'elle avait accumulée contre Beckett durant ces deux mois. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

-Je ne le fais pas pour elle. Essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

-Arrête de te mentir, tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Tu es prêt à mourir pour elle papa.

-Comme je suis prêt à mourir pour toi !

-Mais je suis ta fille !

-Et c'est ma… Castle s'arrêta, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

-Et c'est ta quoi papa ! Dis le moi parce qu'aujourd'hui je risque de perdre mon père à cause d'une femme qui s'est joué de lui ! Finit-elle par dire de colère. Elle voyait le regard de son père perdu et empli de chagrin. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire subir ça, mais elle voulait encore moins qu'il se fasse tuer. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est qu'il renonce à cette enquête et à Beckett. Espérant ainsi le revoir un jour à nouveau heureux. –Je t'aime papa, et je ne supporte plus de te voir malheureux. Finit-elle par dire sur le ton du désespoir. C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'elle le laissa, rejoignant sa chambre où elle ira laisser s'échapper ses derniers sanglots.

* * *

Au preccint Beckett et Ryan avaient une nouvelle fois passés en revue tous les éléments de l'enquête, mais pour la ènième fois, ils n'avaient rien trouvés. Beckett vit Ryan recommencer la démarche tel un automate, il s'acharnait tout comme elle à trouver le plus petit indice qui leurs permettrait d'avancer dans cette enquête. Elle savait que ce soir ils ne trouveraient plus rien, la fatigue était trop présente pour que leurs idées soient claires.

-Tu peux rentrer chez toi Ryan. Lui dit-elle.

-C'est bon Beckett, je peux encore continuer un peu. Répondît Ryan.

-Vas retrouver Jenny.

-Elle sait pourquoi je suis ici Beckett, et elle comprend. Elle fit un faible sourire en écoutant Ryan. Elle était heureuse pour son ami d'avoir trouvé une perle rare : Jenny, une épouse et une amie formidable.

-Elle a aussi besoin de toi. Reprit-elle.

-C'est vrai, mais si nous ne trouvons rien au sujet de ces fameux documents, je crains le pire pour Castle. Son visage était fermé, hanté par la peur de perdre son ami.

-Je sais, moi aussi, mais nous n'arriverons plus à rien ce soir, nous sommes trop épuisés. Alors rentre chez toi retrouver ta femme et ton futur enfant et dis leurs à quel point tu les aimes. Répondit-elle. Ryan fut surprit d'entendre Beckett parler ainsi, elle qui d'habitude ne parlait jamais de sentiment, venait de lui parler d'amour et d'une façon si naturelle.

-Très bien, tu m'as convaincu, je rentre. Il se leva et prit sa veste. –Ne reste pas trop longtemps ici, toi aussi tu es fatiguée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas tarder. Répondit-elle. Elle n'allait pas lui dire que toute cette histoire l'empêcherait de dormir et qu'elle préférait rester au preccint.

* * *

Au loft Castle ouvrit la porte à Esposito, toujours troublé par ce que venait de dire sa fille.

-Eh Bro tu vas bien. Lui demanda Espo voyant la mine défaite de son ami.

-Non Bro je ne vais pas bien du tout, je suis perdu. Lui répondit Castle. Espo comprit de quoi son ami parlait, c'était la seconde fois en deux mois qu'il le voyait aussi abattu. La première étant lorsqu'il leurs avait avoué sa demande en mariage à Beckett. Espo posa ses mains sur les épaules de Castle.

-Allons en discuter dans le salon, je crois que tu as besoin de parler Bro.

-Merci Espo. Castle n'avait plus la force de combattre ses démons seul. Ce que lui avait dit sa fille l'avait bouleversé.

-C'est à ça que sert les amis Bro. Aller rentrons. Castle et lui se dirigèrent vers le salon.

-Tu veux un verre. Proposa Castle en sortant une bouteille de whisky.

-Non merci, je suis en service. Castle n'insista pas, et c'est avec un seul verre qu'ils allèrent s'asseoir dans les fauteuils. Espo attendit que ce soit Castle qui entame la discussion. Ce dernier dégusta une gorgée de son whisky avant de commencer.

-ça fait cinq ans, cinq longues années que j'aime cette femme. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à elle. J'ai été patient, la laissant libre de ses choix, prenant sur moi quand je la voyais avec Demming puis Josh. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayait avec ce que je ressentais pour elle, espérant qu'un jour, elle me voit autrement qu'un simple partenaire ou ami. Et quand ce jour est arrivé, j'ai cru que nous allions enfin être heureux, c'était magique Espo. Castle fit une brève pause, fixant son verre et se remémorant ses souvenirs de se passé heureux. Quant à Esposito, il ne disait rien, comprenant que son ami avait besoin de temps pour se livrer entièrement.

- Tu vois, au fond je suis comme eux, aimant une femme plus que de raison jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoit que je ne suis pas celui qu'elle attendait et qu'elle mette un terme à notre relation.

-Mais tu veux savoir, le plus dur ce n'est pas que nous ayons rompu, ça arrive tous les jours à des milliers de gens. Non, le plus dure c'est de savoir que je ne retomberai jamais plus amoureux de cette façon, et de vivre avec. Tu vois avec mes ex-femmes, je les ai aimés, mais après mes divorces, ça ne m'a pas empêché de redevenir un playboy, flirtant avec des femmes plus jolies les unes que les autres. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, jamais plus je ne pourrais toucher une autre femme sachant que ce n'est pas elle. Je l'ai dans la peau Espo. Esposito n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son ami se dévoilait entièrement devant lui. Pendant deux mois il avait essayé de savoir comment il allait, mais il se confrontait toujours à un mur. Il ne pensait pas que Castle soit aussi atteint par cette rupture.

-Ecoute, ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu n'es pas un homme comme les autres pour elle.

-Elle s'est jouée de moi Espo

-Non Castle, elle t'aime, et sache qu'elle est sortie avec ses hommes parce qu'elle avait peur de ses sentiments envers toi. C'était sa façon à elle de se protéger et de te résister. Mais voilà, elle n'a fait que reculer l'inévitable et elle t'a enfin donner son cœur. Ça fait dix ans que je la connais, et sache que je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire autant que depuis que tu t'es immiscé dans nos vie. Et je vais te dire une dernière chose, quand vous étiez en couple, elle rayonnait de bonheur.

-Alors pourquoi a-t-elle dit non ? Demanda Castle totalement perdu.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas la réponse à ta question, c'était peut-être trop tôt.

-J'aurais compris si ce n'était que cela, mais elle a refusé que je l'accompagne à Washington.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, mais une chose est sure, c'est qu'elle t'aime, bien plus que tu ne peux l'maginer. Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. C'est ce moment que choisit Castle pour se lever.

-Je crois que je vais aller écrire un peu. Fais comme chez toi. Dit-il à Esposito. Il avait besoin de réfléchir seul à ce que venait de dire son ami, c'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers son refuge. Quant à Esposito, il avait compris que son ami ne savait plus du tout où il en était et qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

* * *

Au preccint, Beckett attendait dans la salle d'autopsie pour voir son amie. Elle avait besoin de lui parler. Lanie entra dans la pièce.

-Hey Beckett, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tard le soir. Lui demanda-t-elle quelque peu surprise.

-J'ai besoin de toi Lanie, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

-Tu parles de ton enquête où de ta vie sentimentale ?

-En ce moment les deux sont liées.

-Vas-y je t'écoute ma chérie.

-Ce job à Washington, c'est le travail que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire. Il y a cinq ans je l'aurai accepté sans aucune hésitation, mais voilà, il y a cinq je ne le connaissais pas encore.

-Castle ?

-Oui Castle. Il m'a fait renaître, me faisant redevenir la Kate que j'étais avant la mort de ma mère.

-On le sait tous ma chérie, tu n'as jamais été aussi heureuse que quand tu étais avec lui.

-Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie.

-Alors pourquoi avoir refusé sa proposition et être partie sans lui ? Tu as eu peur de t'engager ?

-Au non Lanie ce n'est pas ça, je l'aime tellement que m'engager avec lui n'aurait été que la continuité de notre bonheur.

-Je ne comprends pas Kate, tu me dis que tu es folle de lui et pourtant tu à refuser sa demande.

-Je devais savoir qui j'étais vraiment devenue, et apprendre à ne pas être si dépendante de lui. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté ce travail, comme je l'aurais fait il y a cinq ans.

-As-tu trouvé les réponses à tes questions ?

-Malheureusement oui, et tu veux savoir, je ne suis rien sans lui. Même ce travail qui aurait dû être le job de ma vie est fade sans lui à mes côtés. Je ne fais que de penser à lui jours et nuits.

-D'accord ma chérie, je vois que tu es irrémédiablement dépendante de notre Castle. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ce que tu viens de me dire ?

-Tu me connais, les mots ne sont pas ma spécialité, et sa demande m'a troublé. Alors j'ai dit ce qui m'a passé par la tête et à cause de ça, je crois que je l'ai définitivement perdu.

-Kate, écoute moi, Castle est toujours aussi amoureux de toi, j'en suis persuadée.

-Alors pourquoi quand je crois apercevoir de l'amour dans son regard il change immédiatement en totale indifférence.

Il se protège Kate. Et tu sais, il garde toujours la bague près de lui, ça lui permet de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Et là je te retranscris simplement ce qu'il nous a dit.

-S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je ne m'en relèverai pas Lanie. Voyant le regard de son amie, Lanie comprit aussitôt ce que voulait dire Kate. Elle sut que si Castle venait à être tué, elle ne perdrait pas qu'un seul ami, elle perdrait aussi sa meilleure amie. L'effet de peur passé, elle essaya de rassurer Beckett.

-Ne pense pas à ça ma chérie, vous allez trouver le moyen de coincer Bracken.

-Je ne sais pas Lanie, il est plus fort que moi.

-Peut-être mais tu n'es pas seule, nous sommes une famille et crois-moi, on l'arrêtera cette ordure.

-Merci Lanie, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler.

-Ou vas-tu ?

-Je retourne à mon enquête. Elle avait repris espoir grâce à son amie qui avait trouvé les mots justes pour la réconforter.

* * *

Au loft, cela faisait bientôt trois heures que Castle s'était réfugié dans son bureau. Il ne restait plus que lui d'éveiller dans l'appartement. Pendant tout ce temps, Il avait pu écrire une lettre et venait juste de finir une seconde quand son téléphone vibra.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la rue, un homme sourit en repensant au plan qu'il venait de mettre en place.

* * *

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui vont plutôt toutes dans le même sens. je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de fan du "caskett" qui me suivent. alors je vais vous rassuré (ou pas). Comme l'indique le titre de ma fic, à chaque choix que l'on fait en résulte une conséquence plus ou moins heureuse (ou dramatique). Alors est- ce que nos amis ont fait les bons choix? Je vous laisse en juger par vous même._


	18. Chapter 18

Bonsoir, merci pour toute vos reviews. Le début de ce chapitre est un tout petit flashback du point de vue de l'homme engagé par Bracken.

Bonne lecture à vous tous et à bientôt.

* * *

L'homme attendait patiemment dans sa voiture que Castle sorte enfin du preccint. Il le vit quelques minutes plus tard sortir du parking. Il n'était pas seul, un autre homme conduisait la voiture. Juste derrière eux, une autre voiture sortit, deux hommes y étaient à l'intérieur et prirent la même direction que la première. Comme il le pensait sa cible était sous protection, et pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien tenter sans risquer de faire des dégâts. Il décida de les suivre, attendant le bon moment pour agir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il vit les deux voitures s'arrêter. Il se stationna de l'autre côté de l'avenue à une centaine de mètre d'eux et sortit ses jumelles. Une fois encore il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas agir, la protection autour de sa cible était sans faille : Les deux hommes de la seconde voiture étaient sortis et examinaient chaque élément qui leurs paraissait suspect. Alors que dans la première voiture, le conducteur était aux aguets. Il devait trouver une autre façon de prendre Castle en otage car s'il attaquait de front, il arriverait sûrement à le kidnapper mais pas sans faire de victime. Et son contrat était clair, aucun dommage collatéral. Alors il patienta, regardant les deux agents retourner à leur voiture pour guetter l'accès.

Il connaissait l'étage et l'appartement de sa proie, il n'avait plus qu'à monter sur le toit d'en face et de la surveiller. Il prit alors tout son matériel et se dirigea sur le toit. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était arrivé et vit les rideaux de l'appartement fermés. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'homme chargé de la surveillance était bon, mais surement pas assez pour l'empêcher de mener à bien sa mission. Alors il sortit son matériel de sa mallette, il prit ses jumelles à imagerie thermique et regarda l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il pouvait nettement voir deux personnes au rez-de-chaussée du loft, et une troisième un peu moins visible, une cloison devait les séparer. Il continua de les espionner, quelques minutes plus tard, une silhouette monta à l'étage et l'autre se dirigea vers la troisième. Ils restèrent ensuite une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se séparer. L'homme connaissait le plan du loft, c'est pour cela qu'il en déduisit que la personne allant dans le bureau était Castle. Pendant plus de deux heures et demie, il espionna les trois silhouettes, celle du salon éteignit la lumière et se coucha sur ce qui devait être le canapé. A l'étage la lumière était éteinte depuis plus d'une heure. Il ne restait plus que le bureau qui restait éclairé. Il attendit encore quelque temps puis pris une photo de l'imagerie thermique. Pendant plus de deux heures il avait pu imaginer le plan qu'il allait mettre en place. Après cela il redescendit du toit et retourna à sa voiture. Il prit son téléphone sur lequel il avait enregistré la photo et écrivit ensuite un message puis l'envoya à son destinataire qui n'était d'autre que sa cible. Il se félicita intérieurement de ce plan qui allait se dérouler sans accro. il mit le contact et partit se stationner près de l'entrée.

Au loft, Castle reçu un message et l'ouvrit, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que représentait l'image mais quand il lut le message qui suivit « Soyez en bas de votre immeuble dans cinq minutes ou l'une d'elles mourra. »Avant même qu'il est finit de le lire, il se leva de son fauteuil. Il retira sa montre de son poignet et la remplaça par une autre, il se souvint du jour où sa fille lui avait offert, c'était juste après qu'ils aient vu le dernier film d'un certain agent secret britannique. Et pendant plus d'une semaine il n'avait cessé de jouer les espions au loft avec un tas de gadgets. Elle lui avait simplement dit :

-Je sais que ce n'est pas la même montre que ton agent secret préféré mais elle fait appareil photo, caméra, enregistreur à commande vocale et plein d'autres options. En plus elle te donne l'heure.

-J'ai la fille la plus merveilleuse de la Terre. Dit-il heureux, comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

-Et moi le père le plus puéril. Ne put-elle s'empêcher de le taquiner.

Castle sortit de ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui. Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et y posa son carnet, il n'allait plus en avoir l'utilité. Il prit ensuite la lettre qu'il venait de finir d'écrire et la déposa dessus. Elle était destinée à Kate, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle la lise avant que cette affaire ne soit résolue. Il retira l'écrin de sa veste et l'ouvrit une dernière fois, caressant de son pouce le dessus de la bague. Il prit une grande inspiration et referma la boite qu'il posa délicatement sur la lettre. Puis il ferma le tiroir. Il était prêt, il laissa son téléphone sur la seconde lettre laissée sur le bureau et sortit silencieusement du loft en prenant soin d'attraper au passage une casquette de son équipe de hockey favorite pour ne pas être reconnu par les agents de protection.

En moins de cinq minutes, il était devant l'entrée de l'immeuble. Un homme arriva à côté de lui.

-Vous êtes dans les temps monsieur Rodgers. Dirigez-vous vers le 4x4 noir et entrez du côté passager.

Castle suivit les instructions, n'oubliant pas d'appuyer sur le mode enregistrement de sa montre. Une fois entré dans le 4x4, il ressentit une vive douleur au cou avant de s'évanouir. Son agresseur ferma la portière et entra du côté conducteur. Il mit le contact et le véhicule partit comme il était arrivé, discrètement. Dans la voiture, l'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, son plan avait marché à la perfection et avant que les agents ne s'aperçoivent de la disparition de sa victime, il aura probablement réussit à retirer toutes les informations à Castle et sans doute déjà éliminé .Car après tout, ce n'est qu'un flic. Il ne montrera vraisemblablement que peu de résistance face à lui.

* * *

Sept heures du matin, Esposito ouvrit les yeux, soulagé que rien ne se soit passé durant la nuit. Il se leva, passa dans le bureau de Castle et rentra dans sa chambre pour le réveiller. Il fut surpris de ne pas le voir, il repassa dans le bureau et s'arrêta brusquement, le téléphone et la montre de Castle étaient sur le bureau. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il découvrit la lettre sous les objets et la lut.

-Mon dieu Castle, qu'est-ce que tu as fait. Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire en reposant la lettre. Il prit ensuite son téléphone et appela Beckett.

Au preccint, Beckett s'était assoupie depuis bientôt deux heures quand elle entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle répondit encore embrumée par son sommeil.

-Beckett.

-Beckett, c'est Espo. Castle est partit.

-Commença partit? Demanda-t-elle, retrouvant tous ses esprits.

-Il s'est livré au tueur.

-Espo, tu devais le protéger! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui répondre.

-Je suis désolé Beckett.

-J'arrive le plus vite possible. Elle raccrocha aussitôt n'attendant aucune réponse et se leva de sa chaise.

-Où allez-vous? Demanda Gates.

-Castle s'est livrer à notre meurtrier, je pars chez lui. Répondit-elle rapidement en commençant à partir.

-Je vous accompagne. Beckett s'arrêta, se retourna et la regarda l'air surprise.

-Ne me dévisagez pas comme ça, un de mes détectives vient d'être enlevé alors je vais apporter mon aide.

-Bien Sir. Puis elle se retourna et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur suivit de Gates. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle appuya à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton de fermeture des portes. Gates l'observa, elle vit une femme totalement différente de celle qu'elle côtoyait habituellement. A ce moment elle ne vit pas la détective, mais une femme paniquée de perdre son homme et dont toute raison s'était évanouit. Elle put aussi le constater dans la voiture, Kate avait mis le gyrophare et roulait en direction du loft à vive allure, ne se souciant pas de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'elle y soit le plus rapidement possible.

Arrivées devant le hall de l'immeuble, Kate prit les escaliers, ne voulant pas attendre l'ascenseur une nouvelle fois. La capitaine Gates, quant à elle, n'arrivais pas à la suivre dès la sortie de la voiture, elle prit donc l'ascenseur, certes moins rapide qu'une Beckett, mais surement plus qu'une Capitaine essoufflée.

Kate entra dans le loft à une vitesse folle et se stoppa nette quand elle aperçue tous les regards surpris par cette entrée tournés vers elle. Esposito, Martha, Alexis et les deux agents étaient présents.

Après l'effet de surprise, Alexis fut la première à réagir. La colère remplaça l'état de détresse dans lequel elle était.

-Que fait-elle ici ? demanda-t-elle. Mais elle n'attendit pas de réponse et s'adressa directement à la concernée. -Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'avez rien à faire chez nous ! Reprit-elle agressivement.

-Alexis je suis là pour ton père. Répondit Kate quelque peu essoufflée.

-Quoi ? Il est trop tard Beckett, mon père est parti se faire tuer et tout ça est de votre faute ! Je veux que vous sortiez de ce loft et de nos vies ! Je vous déteste ! Répliqua-t-elle toujours aussi agressive.

-Alexis ! S'interposa Martha.

-Quoi grand-mère c'est la vérité ! Elle a tué mon père !

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Richard n'est pas mort ! Et si Beckett peut nous aider à le retrouver je ne refuserai pas son aide.

-Mais grand-mère !

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre eux, ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Ce qui compte avant tout c'est de retrouver Richard et tu sais tout comme moi que Beckett est l'une des meilleurs.

Alexis ne répondit rien, elle savait que sa grand-mère avait raison, mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, le résultat d'un trop plein d'émotions. Ne voulant pas se montrer faible fasse aux autres, elle courut vers les escaliers et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour se laisser aller. Martha regarda sa petite fille partir à toute enjambée puis se retourna vers Beckett. Cette dernière avait le regard vide. Les phrases d'Alexis lui faisaient vraiment mal, bien plus que la balle qu'elle avait reçue, car cette fois c'était en plein cœur.

La capitaine arriva à ce moment et ne comprit pas le brusque changement de comportement de Beckett. Martha prit le bras de Kate et l'emmena dans le salon où elles s'assirent dans le canapé, Martha lui tenait toujours le bras. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, Kate prit la parole.

-Elle a raison vous savez, tout est de ma faute. Martha ne dit rien, sachant que Kate n'avait pas fini. -Si j'étais resté près de lui au lieu de partir à Washington, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé et il serait encore près de vous.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous partie Kate ? Lui demanda Martha d'une voix qu'il se voulait sans reproche.

-Pour mon travail. Répondit-elle aussitôt.

-Croyez-vous vraiment me berner avec votre réponse, je suis actrice Kate, je le vois quand les gens me mente. Alors qu'elle est la vraie raison de votre départ.? Kate prit une forte inspiration avant de répondre.

-Je me posais des questions sur moi-même, sur qui j'étais devenue et sur l'importance qu'avait Rick dans ma vie.

-Avez-vous eut les réponses à tout ceci ?

-Oui.

-Auriez-vous eu ces réponses si vous étiez restés à ses côtés ?

-Je n'en sais rien, probablement pas mais j'aurais pu vivre sans elles. Répondit-elle, sentant les larmes lui monter au yeux.

-Non ma chérie, vous vous trompez. Ces questions vous auraient rongé de l'intérieur. Croyez-en l'expérience d'une femme qui en a déjà vu beaucoup de la vie, votre couple en aurait probablement pâtit. Peut-être même que votre mariage n'aurait pas tenu.

-Peut-être, mais si ça l'avait empêché de se mettre en danger, j'aurais pris le risque.

-Ecoutez Kate, vous savez très bien ce que représente cette enquête pour vous deux, et ce qu'est prêt à faire mon fils pour vous, tout comme je suis certaine de ce que vous êtes prête à faire pour lui. Vous n'auriez pas pu vivre totalement heureux avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de vos têtes, il est temps que tout ceci prenne fin.

-Mais si je le perds. Dit-elle complètement abattue par cette pensée.

-Mon fils n'est pas mort, je le sens tout comme vous devez le ressentir là. Elle lui montra son cœur. C'est à nous maintenant d'être fortes, d'y croire et de le sortir de là, d'accord ? Répliqua Martha d'une voix sûre, ce qui réconforta Kate.

-Ok lui répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Bien je vais préparer du café, on va en avoir besoin. Martha se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Kate ne put s'empêcher d'être admirative devant cette femme qui lui redonnait espoir.

* * *

A la même heure, dans un local désaffecté, un homme commençait à s'énervé, son interrogatoire ne se passait pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Il allait devoir être plus convaincant.


	19. Chapter 19

_Voici la suite de ma fic qui je pense touche bientôt à sa fin. Je vous remercie de me suivre toujours autant sur cette fic. Au départ, ça devait être une courte fic pour moi, 4 ou 5 chapitres tout au plus. mais grâce à vos reviews et vos encouragements, ça m'a permis d'aller beaucoup plus loin que je ne le pensais. Alors merci à vous tous. _

_Voila je vous laisse à votre lecture. A bientôt._

* * *

Quatre heures du matin, Castle reprit connaissance, il était encore sonné par la drogue qu'il avait reçue mais put vite réalisé qu'il était ligoté à une chaise. En effet ses poignets étaient liés aux accoudoirs de la chaise et ses chevilles aux pieds de cette dernière. Il lui était impossible de bouger.

-Je vois que vous reprenez vos esprits, nous allons bientôt pouvoir commencer. Dit l'homme calmement.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Essaya de savoir Castle pour récolter le maximum de renseignements.

-Je suis l'homme qui a le droit de vie ou de mort sur vous. Répondit-il sans dévoiler son identité.

-Comme vous l'avez fait avec les Stevens.

-C'est exact.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas me tuer maintenant puisque l'on sait tous les deux comment cela va se terminer. Répliqua Castle sur un ton glacial, ne dévoilant pas la peur qu'il ressentait.

-Il parait que vous avez des informations intéressantes à me fournir.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Mentit-il

-De certains documents que mon employeur veut récupérer.

-Qui est votre employeur? Demanda-il pour avoir des preuves suffisantes contre Bracken au cas où ses amis ne retrouveraient pas le dossier.

-Assez joué monsieur Rodgers, maintenant vos allez me dire tout ce que vous savez, ou je vous promets que vous allez me supplier de vous tuer.

-C'est ce qu'Andrew a fait, il vous a supplié.

-Ce pauvre Andrew, s'il m'avait dit où il avait caché ses trouvailles, il aurait eu une mort rapide. Au lieu de ça, il a voulu garder le secret et il a souffert jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Alors que décidez-vous, une mort douce et rapide ou lente et brutale. Castle avait les preuves qu'il lui fallait pour inculper cet homme, mais toujours rien au sujet de Bracken.

-Je crois que je vais choisir la seconde option, même si je n'ai rien à vous dire, votre présence m'est agréable. Répondit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Il reçut un violent crochet du droit dans la mâchoire, le faisant basculer avec la chaise sur le sol. Son agresseur lui lança des coups de pieds dans l'estomac pendant un bon moment.

-Ma présence t'est toujours aussi agréable. Reprit l'homme un peu plus nerveux que précédemment. Castle ne répondit pas, cherchant à retrouver son souffle. L'homme redressa la chaise et se plaça en face de lui.

-Alors ou sont cachés les documents?

-Je n'en sais rien. Répondit Castle sans hésitation. L'homme réitéra son coup de poing.

-Vous pouvez me faire tout ce que vous voulez, ça ne changera rien.

-Mauvaise réponse. Répondit l'homme en lui assénant une autre droite au visage.

-L' agent Beckett a-t-elle des informations sur mon employeur.

-Qui est votre employeur ? Il reçut un énième coup qui le fit rejoindre le sol.

-Beckett a des tonnes d'informations sur de nombreuses personnes. Mentit-il pour arriver à son but.

-Vous vous moquez de moi. Il le frappa une nouvelle fois au ventre.

-Non. Qui est votre employeur ? Les coups venaient de cesser, l'homme s'accroupit devant Castle. Il lui releva la tête en lui tirant les cheveux et lui répondit.- Le sénateur Bracken. Alors a-t-elle des dossiers sur lui.

-Oui

-Où sont-ils ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je vous le demande une dernière fois, où sont-ils ?

-Je ne sais toujours pas. L'homme lança violemment la tête de Castle sur le sol. Ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance. L'homme se releva et sortit de la pièce. L'interrogatoire allait être plus dur que ce qu'il avait prévu. Soit Castle ne savait absolument rien de ce qu'il lui demandait, soit il cachait bien son jeu. Peu importe, il allait le découvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

Au loft, Esposito emmena Beckett et Gates dans le refuge de Castle. Il leurs montra le bureau.

-C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il était parti. Il a laissé son téléphone, sa montre et une lettre.

-Pourquoi aurait-il laissé sa montre ? demanda Gates

-Je ne sais pas capitaine. Reprit-il.

-Beckett déverrouilla le téléphone et tomba sur le message que Castle avait reçu plutôt. Elle le montra à Esposito et à Gates. –Maintenant nous savons pourquoi il est parti. C'est un message anonyme, ce sera difficile d'en tirer quelque chose.

-Pas si sûre. Répondit Gates. La photo a probablement été prise sur le toit d'en face. Ce qui veut dire que pendant quelques instants il était à découvert et peut-être qu'avec des images satellites nous pourrions l'identifier.

-Nous n'avons pas les moyens techniques, capitaine. Répondit Esposito

-Je m'en occupe, il me reste quelques contacts qui pourraient peut-être m'aider. Je retourne immédiatement au poste, lieutenant Esposito vous venez avec moi. Gates récupéra le téléphone et, accompagnée du lieutenant, sortie du loft en direction du preccint où se trouvait certainement Ryan.

Beckett, quant à elle, s'assit dans le fauteuil et commença à lire la lettre qu'avait laissée Castle.

« Ma chérie, sache que tu es le plus beau cadeau que le ciel m'ai donné. Ces années près de toi ont été magiques. Je t'ai vu grandir jour après jour. Chacun de nos moments sont gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire. Je me souviens de ta naissance. La crainte que j'avais de devenir père. Mais quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras pour la première fois, toutes mes peurs s'étaient envolées, laissant place à ce sentiment unique au monde : l'amour d'un père à sa fille. J'ai toujours aimé te regarder dormir, même si pour toi c'est flippant, pour moi c'est un instant de bonheur et tu le comprendras un jour.

Je sais que tu es maintenant une jeune femme extraordinaire, mais sache que pour moi, tu es toujours resté ce petit être que je dois protéger de ce monde de dangers, et je ne te parle pas que des garçons. Mon plus gros regret serait de ne pas être présent pour les futurs moments de ta vie, celui de ta rencontre avec l'homme de ta vie, de ton mariage, de ton premier enfant….Je te souhaite de trouver l'amour comme celui que j'ai effleuré, car ça ma chérie, c'est le véritable amour que rien ne peut effacer.

Alexis j'en reviens à notre dispute de ce soir, et à ta question. Je peux maintenant te répondre, elle est l'une des trois femmes de ma vie, tout simplement. S'il te plait, ne soit pas trop dure avec elle, même si je pense que tu le sais déjà, tu verras à quel point c'est une femme extraordinaire, et oui tout comme toi.

Je t'ai écrit cette lettre pour que tu saches combien je t'aime. Je ne peux pas prédire ce qu'il va se passer mais une chose est sûre : Je serai toujours près de toi quoi qu'il arrive, ne l'oublies jamais.

Ton papa qui t'aime. »

« Mère bien que tu n'aies pas souvent été présente durant mon enfance, sache que je t'ai toujours aimé. Et ses six dernières années près de toi m'ont permis de voir la chance que j'aie de t'avoir. Tu es une femme formidable et toujours de bon conseil, je ne pouvais espérer mieux, pour moi mais aussi pour Alexis. Tu as toujours été présente pour elle et je t'en remercie, car si elle est devenue une jeune femme incroyable, c'est surement en partie grâce à toi. Au cas où il m'arrive quelque chose, prend soin de notre Pumkin. Je t'aime »

« Les gars, vous êtes des vrais frères pour moi, je n'aurai jamais pu espérer avoir de meilleurs amis que vous, Lanie comprise bien sûr. Vous êtes toujours là pour moi et je vous en remercie. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt mais si ce n'est pas le cas, prenez soin de vous et de vos famille ainsi que de la mienne. Capitaine Gates, je ne vous oublie pas. Bien que nous ayons eu des débuts difficiles, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté. Même si vous ne le montrez que peu souvent, je sais que vous êtes une femme de cœur et que vous prenez soin de chaque membre de notre seconde famille qu'est le preccint . Alors merci de m'avoir donné ma chance. »

Kate finit de lire la lettre complètement chamboulée, elle retourna le papier voir ci il ne lui avait pas laissé une lettre, mais rien n'était écrit. La déception s'empara un court instant d'elle avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir elle ne méritait probablement pas de faire partie de cette lettre. Elle se leva, garda la lettre dans ses main et se dirigea dans le salon, là où se trouvait Martha. Elle lui la donna.

-Alexis devrait être présente avec vous pour la lire. Je retourne au preccint, je ferais tout pour qu'il revienne sain et sauf. Je vous le promets. Dit-elle d'une voix troublée par ce qu'elle ressentait. Martha avait remarqué les yeux rougis de Kate, elle lui adressa un léger sourire avant que cette dernière ne se retourne et s'en aille.

Beckett prit un taxi et retourna au preccint toujours émue par cette lettre. Il ne lui avait rien écrit et pourtant, elle avait cru comprendre qu'elle était l'une des trois femmes de sa vie, d'après ce qu'il avait écrit à sa fille. Alors pourquoi ne lui a –t-il rien laissé. Peut-être avait-il été pris par le temps ou n'avait-il pas envie de lui écrire. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir ses questions de sa tête.

* * *

-Beckett ça va ?

-Oui Espo, c'est juste que, je viens de lire sa lettre.

-Quelle lettre ? Demanda Ryan

-Castle a laissé une lettre pour nous tous. Kate ferma les yeux, il ne lui avait rien laissé.

-Quel genre de lettre?

-Une que l'on préfèrerait ne jamais lire.

-une lettre d'adieux. Demanda Ryan.

-Non ! Reprit Beckett d'une voix forte. -Mais ça risque d'arriver si nous ne le retrouvons pas rapidement. On a du nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle espérant une réponse positive.

- On essaie de retracé le message, mais ça prend du temps.

-Et nous n'en avons pas. Répondit-elle les nerfs à fleur de peau

-Je suis désolé Beckett. Dit Esposito embarrassé de ne pas avoir entendu Castle sortir du loft.

-Tu ne pouvais rien faire, quand on menace les siens, Rick est incontrôlable. Elle repensa à l'enlèvement d'Alexis. Castle était prêt à tout pour retrouver sa fille. Elle se reconcentra sur l'enquête et demanda : - Et Gates ?

-Comme tu peux l'entendre, elle s'acharne depuis presqu'une heure au téléphone.

- Ok, donc pour l'instant on n'a toujours rien. Je reprends l'affaire depuis le début.

-ça ne servira à rien Beckett, c'est au moins la centième fois que nous les relisons. Dit Esposito.

-On a peut-être laissé quelque chose passer.

-Tu sais très bien que non, ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps.

-Je ne resterai pas là à ne rien faire alors qu'il peut mourir d'un instant à l'autre. S'emporta Beckett.

- On n'a pas le choix sans nouvel élément, et toute notre enquête est ici. Il lui montra le tableau.

-Tu te trompes. Répondit Beckett en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Castle.-Il reste son carnet. Elle ouvrit tous les tiroirs du bureau mais ne le trouva pas.

-Son carnet ? Demanda Ryan.

-Oui celui où il écrit chaque détail de l'enquête, il y a peut-être un indice que nous n'avons pas.

-Mais il l'a pratiquement toujours sur lui.

-Je doute qu'il l'ait pris pour se livrer, Ryan.

-Alors s'il n'est pas là et qu'il ne l'a pas, … Reprit Ryan.

-Il doit être au loft. J'y retourne tout de suite. Elle récupéra les clés de la voiture de fonction de Castle et partit. Elle fonça une nouvelle fois à travers la ville jusqu'à arriver au loft.

* * *

Dans l'entrepôt, Castle commença à reprendre connaissance. L'homme l'avait une nouvelle fois relevé.

-Alors passons aux choses sérieuses. Il s'approcha de Castle avec un couteau en main. Castle le vit et repensa à la scène de crime de Jacob Stevens.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, me sectionner chaque doigt jusqu'à ce que je parle.

-Pas du tout, j'ai prévu autre chose pour vous. Castle ne montra pas de faiblesse malgré l'air effrayant de son tortionnaire. L'homme posa la pointe du couteau en haut de son épaule gauche.

-Où sont les documents ?

- Je ne sais pas. L'homme enfonça quelque peu la lame dans l'épaule et descendit d'environ dix centimètres le long du bras. Castle serra les dents, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une coupure pouvait faire si mal.

-Où sont les documents ?

-Quels documents ? Son bourreau enfonça un peu plus profondément la lame et la redescendit encore de dix centimètres. La douleur était telle que Castle avait envie d' hurler. Mais il ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à l'homme en face de lui. Il réussit à maîtriser sa douleur. Quant à l'homme en face de lui, il commençait à s'irriter.

-Bien, autre question. L'agent Beckett a-t-elle les moyens de faire chanter mon employeur.

-Oui. L'homme retira la pointe du couteau du bras de Castle. La douleur persistait, mais elle était soutenable.

-Avec quoi ? C'était le moment de répit dont Castle avait besoin.

-Après la mort de Smith nous avons récupéré la copie du dossier qui prouve que le sénateur Bracken à détourné de l'argent sale qui provenait des différents kidnappings d'hommes importants des mafias.

-Où se trouve la copie maintenant ?

-En sécurité. A la fin de la réponse l'homme enfonça de nouveau le couteau dans l'épaule, mais toujours plus profondément. Castle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, la douleur devint de plus en plus violente.

-Où est la copie? Répéta-t-il

-Là où vous ne la trouverai jamais. Le couteau s'enfonça plus violemment dans le bras, Castle ne put retenir un gémissement.

-Tôt ou tard Bracken tombera et vous aussi. Repris Castle montrant ainsi toute sa détermination à son tortionnaire. Ce dernier lui enleva le couteau et le renfonça violemment. Cette fois ci, la lame traversa l'épaule et Castle qui hurla toute sa douleur avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Kate arriva au loft et sonna jusqu'à ce qu'une personne lui réponde. Martha lui ouvrit la porte. Elle avait pleuré, Kate s'en aperçut par ses yeux rougis . Elle en conclu qu'elles avaient lu la lettre.

-Kate, vous avez du nouveau ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pas encore Martha, est ce que vous allez bien? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est juste le trop plein d'émotion. La rassura Martha.

-Ok,excusez moi de vous importuner mais je dois voir si Castle à laisser son carnet ici. Il se pourrait que ça nous aide à le retrouver.

- Ne dites pas d'idioties, vous ne nous dérangez pas. Entrez, s'il est ici, il ne peut être que dans son bureau.

-Merci Martha. Kate fonça immédiatement dans le bureau de Castle, ne voyant pas Alexis les yeux rougis, blottit dans le canapé. Elle rentra dans la pièce, ne prenant pas la peine de refermer la porte. Elle se dirigea droit vers le bureau et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs de gauche mais le calepin ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle ouvrit celui de droite et son cœur rata un battement à la vue de l'écrin. Une sensation étrange s'empara d'elle. Elle le prit délicatement dans sa main et l'observa quelques instants. Puis elle l'ouvrit le plus soigneusement possible. Ses yeux pétillèrent, la bague était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs, elle caressa avec son pouce le dessus de celle-ci, le même geste qu'avait fait Castle. Elle retira précautionneusement la bague de l'écrin et l'admira de plus belle. Elle aperçut une fine écriture gravée à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Elle la plaça de telle sorte qu'elle puisse la lire. Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle pleurait en lisant l'inscription : « N'importe où avec toi. Always. » Cette phrase symbolisant tout l'amour qu'il lui porte, cette promesse d'être toujours près d'elle quoi qu'elle fasse. Et ce « Always », ce mot banal pour certains mais qui voulait tant dire pour eux, aussi fort que leur « je t'aime ». Elle n'arrivait plus à détourner son regard de cette bague tellement magnifique à ses yeux. Elle pleurait, mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. C'était des larmes d'amour, celles que l'on a quand on s'aperçoit à quel point une personne vous aime. Elle déposa, tout aussi délicatement qu'elle l'avait sorti, la bague dans l'écrin et après un dernier regard, elle referma la boite et la mit sur le bureau. Elle continua son inspection dans le tiroir et tomba sur une lettre qui lui était adressée. Elle la déplia et commença à la lire. « Kate, avant toute chose, promets-moi de lire cette lettre jusqu'à la fin. » Elle inspira profondément, ne sachant pas quoi attendre de cette lettre et se lança.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonsoir, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce léger retard. J'ai eu quelques difficultés à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Une partie de ce chapitre est en italique, c'est des extraits du carnet de Castle. Je crois que j'ai tout dit. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

* * *

« Kate, si tu tiens ce papier entre tes doigts, c'est que je ne fais probablement plus parti de ce monde.

A l'heure où je t'écris, je viens de me disputer avec Alexis à ton sujet. Elle m'a posé une question à laquelle je n'ai pas su lui répondre sur l'instant : Qui es-tu pour moi ? J'espère qu'à la fin de ma lettre j'aurais ma réponse.

Durant ces deux derniers mois, tu as été

Celle qui a fait pleurer ma petite fille en partant.

Celle qui m'a brisé le cœur en t'en allant.

Celle qui m'a enlevé tout espoir de bonheur en me quittant.

Celle dont les souvenirs de toi m'ont hanté.

Celle dont l'absence m'a anéanti

Celle que j'aurais dû haïr mais dont j'en fus incapable. »

Le cœur de Kate rata un battement, chacune de ces phrases lui faisaient mal. Elle se sentait tellement responsable d'avoir détruit l'homme qu'elle aime. Sa respiration se saccada et des larmes commencèrent à couler, tombant une à une sur la lettre. Elle attendit quelques instants puis repris sa lecture.

« Je sais que ce que je t'écris est dur, mais c'est ce que je ressens actuellement. Je n'essaie en aucun cas de te culpabiliser, loin de moi cette idée, je veux juste que tu te rendes compte à quel point je tiens à toi, et cela depuis déjà un bon moment. »

En fait, je dirais que depuis notre première rencontre j'ai été fasciné par toi. Je crois que c'est à partir de ce jour-là que, sans le vouloir, j'ai commencé à t'aimer. A chaque nouveau jour, mon amour pour toi a grandi, et avant même que je m'en sois aperçut, il était déjà trop tard, tu étais devenu mon oxygène.

Nous avions surmonté tellement d'épreuves ensemble que le jour où tu as décidé de nous donner une chance, j'ai cru que le plus dur était derrière nous, que nous allions vivre dans notre bulle de bonheur. Mais voilà, le destin s'en est mêlé et l'on t'a proposé le job de ta vie. Je t'en ai tout d'abord voulu de m'avoir quitté pour ta carrière, puis j'ai réalisé que ton bonheur était peut-être ailleurs et sans moi. De nombreuses questions se sont alors posées à moi et m'ont rongé jour après jour.

As-tu été heureuse près de moi?

M'as-tu un jour réellement aimé ?

Qui étais-je pour toi ?

Malheureusement mes questions resteront sans réponse. »

Elle était toujours en pleur, elle se passa une main sur le visage. Elle avait les réponses à chacune de ses questions. Elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que près de lui. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aime et ça depuis plus de cinq ans, il est lui aussi devenu son oxygène. Il est l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout, celui qui lui a fait découvrir ce mot : Aimer.

« Kate, sache que durant ces cinq années près de toi, tu as été,

Celle dont la seule présence me réjouissait.

Celle dont le sourire égaillait ma journée.

Celle dont la voix me captivait.

Celle dont le charme me subjuguait.

Celle qui arrivait à me faire perdre les mots.

Celle pour qui j'ai changé, devenant quelqu'un de meilleur.

Celle qui m'a montré que le cœur n'est pas qu'un organe.

Celle dont le regard m'envoutait.

Celle dont les baisers m'enivraient.

Celle dont la peau m'électrisait.

Celle avec qui je voulais m'endormir le soir et me réveiller le matin. »

Ses larmes ne cessaient pas de couler, mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Son cœur se réchauffa devant tant de démonstration d'amour. Elle pourrait lui écrire les même choses tellement leurs sentiments sont similaires. Elle n'aurait qu'à changer « celle » par celui.

« Aucune rupture ne m'a fait autant de mal que la nôtre. Et je sais déjà qu'aucune femme ne t'aurait remplacé :

Jamais, je n'aurais pu embrasser une autre que toi

Jamais, je n'aurais pu toucher une autre que toi

Jamais Je n'aurais pu aimer une autre que toi,

Jamais, je n'aurais pu faire l'amour à une autre que toi.

Alors oui, ce soir j'ai la réponse.

Kate, tu as été l'Amour de ma vie. »

Encore une fois, elle ne put que constater que leur amour est identique, elle ne laisserait jamais entrer un autre homme que lui dans sa vie. Elle en est certaine, c'est l'homme de sa vie. Avec ces mots, elle se sentit enfin revivre après plus de deux mois de léthargie.

« Je t'ai aimé en tant que muse.

Je t'ai aimé en tant que partenaire.

Je t'ai aimé en tant qu'amie.

Je t'ai aimé en tant que femme.

Kate, je t'ai aimé d'un amour inconditionnel.

Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.

Always »

Une sensation de bien-être s'empara d'elle. Savoir qu'il l'aime toujours et a ce point après ces deux mois de séparation lui donna l'impression que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu entre eux. Il lui a laissé une véritable lettre d'amour, se dévoilant entièrement. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le retrouve, lui dire ce qu'elle ressent pour lui, lui ouvrir totalement son cœur. Elle essuya ses larmes avec le dos de sa main et ne put s'empêcher de prononcer : - Je t'aime Rick, je t'aime plus que tout.

-Beckett. L'interpella d'une douce voix Alexis en avançant dans la pièce. Depuis le début, elle était restée dans l'embrasure de la porte, la regardant contempler la bague, puis la lettre. Elle a été surprise de voir Kate si troublée, si fragile devant sa lecture. Elle voyait pour la première fois cette femme pleurer et elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec sa grand-mère juste après avoir lu leur lettre. Martha lui avait dit qu'un amour si fort que le leur pouvait aussi être effrayant et que d'être si dépendant l'un de l'autre pouvait entrainer à ne plus savoir qui ils étaient eux-mêmes, l'un sans l'autre. Elle avait rajouté qu'elle comprendrait le jour où elle trouverait le bon. Alexis était restée dubitative à cette explication. Mais en voyant Kate ce soir, elle comprit à quel point elle aime son père. L'entendre le dire la réconforta.

-Hey Alexis. Répondit Kate encore émue.

-Mon père. Repris Alexis en tournant son regard sur la lettre.

-Oui, ton père, c'est le seul qui peut me mettre dans cet état. Reprit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Euh, Kate. Repris Alexis hésitante. - Je voulais m'excusait pour tout a l'heure, je ne pensais pas ce que je vous ai dit.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je comprends ta douleur. Je sens qu'il est toujours en vie et je vais te le ramener près de toi.

-Merci Kate. Les deux femmes se sourirent, puis Kate sortit le calepin de Castle du tiroir. Alexis se retourna et se dirigea vers le salon quand Kate l'interpella.

-Alexis, si tu avais en ta possession une chose importante que tu ne veux pas que l'on trouve, où la cacherais tu ? Cette dernière la regarda puis répondit avant de repartir.

-Là où elle serait en sécurité, avec Monkey Bunkey. Le sourire de Kate s'élargit un peu plus. Elle savait ce que représentait le singe pour Alexis.

Kate ouvrit le calepin et s'imprégna de chaque nouveau détail que Castle avait écrit. Elle relut plusieurs fois les pages. Castle avait gardé la même méthode de travail que ses enquêtes précédentes.

_Où sont les dossiers ? : Lieu sûr, bien au chaud et sous bonne garde._

_-__banques, coffre-fort, consigne, amis__, ? _Kate avait pensé aux mêmes possibilités que lui.

_Jacob Stevens : Torturé_

_Andrew Stevens : Deux balles de calibre 45, dans la cuisse droite et le foie._

_-même tueur ?_

Elle comprit que Castle n'en avait pas qu'après Bracken, il voulait aussi retrouver le ou les meurtriers des Stevens.

_Andrew Stevens :_

_Fils unique_

_Géni en informatique_

_Solitaire depuis la mort de sa mère_

_Passion pour les reptiles_

Kate s'arrêta nette, les mots d'Alexis lui revenant en tête. Et si Andrew avait fait la même chose. Si pour lui, la cachette la plus sûre n'était autre qu'un reptile. Tout concordait avec les autres indices. Elle se souvint aussi avoir vu un vivarium sur plusieurs photos de la scène de crime. Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita vers la sortie direction la scène de crime. Alexis n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Kate avait déjà claqué la porte.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle arriva sur la scène de crime et s'empressa de trouver le vivarium. Elle examina rapidement ce dernier et aperçut un serpent qui se confondait parfaitement avec le sable. Ne sachant pas de quelle espèce il s'agissait, elle prit une photo et téléphona à Ryan.

-Hey Ryan je t'envoie une photo, j'ai besoin de savoir de quelle espèce de serpent il s'agit.

-Un serpent ? Demanda-t-il surprit.

-Oui je suis sur une piste pour retrouver les dossiers.

-Très bien, je viens de recevoir la photo, ça va me prendre quelques secondes.

-Ok fais au plus vite. Et sinon, vous avez du nouveau pour repérer le téléphone ?

-Rien de nouveau de notre côté. Quant à Gates, son acharnement vient d'être récompenser. On commence à recevoir des images satellites.

-Ok.

-C'est bon j'ai tes infos. Donc c'est une vipère de l'Erg, autrement appelée vipère des sables. Son venin est assez nécrosant et il peut conduire, chez l'homme, à l'amputation du doigt mordu. L'injection de sérum antivenimeux est indispensable en cas de morsure. Beckett, fait attention en le manipulant.

-Ok, merci Ryan. Puis Kate raccrocha. Elle chercha un crochet de manipulation pour serpent et un récipient pour le déposer. Après une petite fouille elle trouva le matériel. Elle ouvrit le vivarium et plaça minutieusement le crochet sous le serpent avant de délicatement le relevé et le retirer du vivarium. Par précaution, elle passa le crochet sur le sable pour voir si un deuxième ne s'y était pas caché. Ensuite elle creusa et senti une pochette plastique au fond. Elle la sortit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait des documents papier et une clé usb. Elle lut les documents, tout incriminait Bracken. Elle replaça le serpent dans son habitat puis réfléchit aux différentes options qui s'offraient à elle. La flic en elle serait retournée au preccint pour déposer les preuves en tant que pièces à conviction. Elle aurait ensuite attendu le résultat de l'imagerie satellite avant de se lancer à la recherche de Castle. Mais la femme en elle était prête à tout pour retrouver Castle le plus rapidement possible. Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro, celui du sénateur. Elle laissa sonner puis tomba sur la messagerie.

-J'ai ce que vous cherchez, les dossiers en échange de Rick. Puis elle raccrocha.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à l'entrepôt, Castle était toujours inconscient. L'homme reçu un appel.

-oui monsieur.

-Beckett a le dossier, donner lui rendez-vous pour un échange. Je vous donne son numéro.

-Très bien c'est noté. Est-ce que je finis le contrat.

-Bien sûr, dès que vous avez ce que je veux, supprimez les tous les deux, et je veux qu'elle souffre avant de mourir.

- D' accord, mais pour un flic mes tarifs sont plus élevés.

-L'argent n'est pas un problème, honorez votre contrat et vous serez payez en conséquence.

-Bien monsieur, je vous recontacte une fois ma tâche achevée. Puis il raccrocha. Il écrivit ensuite un texto et l'envoya.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kate reçu un message d'un numéro inconnu. « Dans une demi-heure aux docks, quai numéro 9 hangar 41. Ne prévenez personne, éteignez votre téléphone, ne prenez pas de véhicule de police et venez seule. Si l'une de ces conditions n'est pas remplie, il mourra. »

Une demi- heure, déjà en temps normal cela aurait été difficile, mais à cette heure-ci elle ne pourrait jamais rejoindre les docks à temps. Avec l'énergie du désespoir elle prit la voiture et fonça le plus vite possible. Mais même avec le gyrophare, la circulation dense l'empêchait d'avancer rapidement. Elle commença à s'énerver quand elle aperçut dans son rétroviseur un double optique la rattraper. Elle reconnut immédiatement la marque du véhicule et quand celui-ci fut assez proche pour qu'elle écoute la sonorité, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur l'identité de l'engin. C'était une Triumph speed triple 1050. Kate s'arrêta, sortit rapidement de sa voiture et se positionna au milieu des deux voies en montrant sa plaque. Le motard se stoppa devant elle.

-NYPD, je réquisitionne votre véhicule. Le motard ouvrit sa visière totalement surpris.

-Descendez de cette moto maintenant ! Il obéit aussitôt, plaça la béquille et descendit. Kate monta sur la Triumph, ouvrit sa veste pour placer le dossier et la referma.

-Votre casque. Toujours aussi confus, le motard mis du temps à réagir. -Donnez-moi votre casque ! Il le détacha et le lui donna. Kate l'enfila, donna trois coups d'accélérateur pour apprécier au mieux la puissance du bolide, retira la béquille et partie comme une furie. Le motard, quant à lui, était au milieu de la route, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pris le temps de connaitre cette moto, d'admirer la finition de celle-ci, d'être envoutée par ce trois cylindres. Elle aurait pris plaisir à la piloter. Mais aujourd'hui, seule la vie de Castle lui importait, et le moyen le plus rapide pour le retrouver était cette moto.

Elle arriva devant le hangar dans les temps. Elle enleva son casque et descendit de la moto. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit arme au point. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et ne vit rien de suspect. Elle continua sa progression, contourna un container et vit l'homme de main de Bracken.

-Vous êtes ponctuelle détective Beckett. Lui dit-il. Pointant deux armes sur elle.

-Où est Rick ? répondit froidement Kate. L'homme montra la gauche avec sa tête.

Elle s'avança un peu et regarda dans la direction indiquée. Elle vit Castle au fond de la pièce. Son visage ainsi que son bras gauche étaient meurtris et en sang.

-Mon dieu Rick. Ne put-elle s'empêcher de souffler. Son cœur se serra, et un sentiment de haine envers l'homme qui lui a fait subir ça s'installa en elle.

-il est toujours en vie. Déclara l'homme sur un ton calme.

- Détachez-le immédiatement ! dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

-Doucement ma jolie, ici c'est moi qui fixe les règles, alors maintenant tu vas gentiment jeter ton arme ou je lui tire un balle en plein cœur. Répondit -il déviant l'une de ses armes vers Castle. Dès qu'elle vit l'arme pointer sur Castle, Kate n'hésita pas une seconde, elle déposa son pistolet. Sa réaction n'était pas celle d'un détective, mais celle d'une femme qui ne voulait pas risquer de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-Très bien détective, je vois que vous tenez à lui. Je vais vous faire une faveur, je vous laisse aller le détacher avant de continuer notre conversation. Elle avait tellement envie d'être près de Castle à cet instant qu'elle obéit sans se poser de question. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et passa le dos de sa main le long de la joue de Castle.

-Hey Rick, tu m'entends. Aucune réaction de la part de ce dernier. Elle commença par dénouer les liens des pieds puis s'attaqua à ceux des poignets. Une fois la tâche accomplit, elle repassa sa main sur la joue tout en lui parlant. -Rick réveille toi. Il poussa un léger grognement avant de répondre d'une voix faible

-Kate.

-oui Rick, je suis là.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Je viens te ramener près des tiens. J'ai retrouvé le dossier, c'est la monnaie d'échange.

-il ne nous laissera pas sortir vivant d'ici.

-Tu as peut-être raison, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour te retrouver en vie.

-Je crois que je vous ai assez laissé discuter. Dit l'homme d'une voix forte. –Passons à ce que je veux.

Où sont les documents ?

Kate se releva, ouvrit sa veste et jeta la pochette aux pieds de l'homme. –Tout ce que Stevens a découvert est dedans. Dit-elle sévèrement. L'homme ramassa la pochette et examina le contenu.

-Très bien, où est le dossier avec quoi vous faites chanter mon patron ? Kate comprit à quoi il faisait référence et trouva peut-être le moyen de s'en sortir.

-Il est en sécurité, et si quoi que ce soit nous arrive, il sera rendu public. Répondit-elle d'une voix sûre. L'homme réfléchit un court instant à ce qu'il devait faire.

-Bien. Dit-il simplement. –Aidez monsieur Rodgers à se lever et sortez d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis.

-Kate se retourna vers Castle et se positionna devant lui.

-Rick, je vais t'aider à te lever et on va sortir d'ici. Tu penses pouvoir y arriver.

-Pour fuir cet enfer, je crois que oui. Kate se plaça à côté de lui, mis le bras droit de Castle autour de son cou et posa sa main gauche sur la taille de Castle. Dans un mouvement commun ils réussirent à se lever et commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie.

-Attendez, une dernière chose. Les interpella l'homme. Kate eu à peine le temps de lever la tête qu'elle aperçut un pistolet pointé sur eux et entendit un coup de feu retentir. Sous l'impact de la balle, le couple tomba à la renverse. Kate ne sentit aucune douleur, comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle se retourna vers Castle.

-Rick ! Hurla-t-elle en voyant une tâche de sang s'élargir sur la poitrine de ce dernier. Il avait une respiration haletante. Elle appuya sur la plaie pour faire un point de compression.

-Rick ! Reste avec moi Rick, Reste avec moi ! Continua –t-elle de crier sans se soucier du tueur.

-J'honore toujours mes contrats. Dit l'homme tout naturellement.

Castle essaya de parler mais sa respiration haletante l'en empêcha.

-Ne dit rien Rick, garde tes forces ! Reste avec moi ! Je t'aime ! Tu comprends ! Ne me quitte pas ! Reste avec moi ! Cria-t-elle désespérément dans un flot de larmes.

L'homme derrière elle appréciait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Torturer les gens était un plaisir pour lui. Et voir Kate souffrir autant l'amusait. Il venait de trouver un autre moyen de torture.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas le rejoindre ! dit-il en pointant son arme sur elle ! Kate ne l'écoutait pas, tout son être était focalisé sur Castle. Il visa sa cible et un autre coup de feu retentit.


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonsoir a tous, nous voila quasiment arrivés à la fin de cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas._

_Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour vos reviews._

* * *

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas le rejoindre ! dit-il en pointant son arme sur elle ! Kate ne l'écoutait pas, tout son être était focalisé sur Castle. Il visa sa cible et un autre coup de feu retentit_.

* * *

Deux autres coups de feu suivirent simultanément. L'homme s'effondra au sol, mort de deux balles en plein cœur, celles de Gates et de Ryan. La troisième, celle d'Esposito, c'était logée dans le front. Kate n'avait pas réagi au bruit des coups de feux, totalement coupée du monde extérieur, seul l'état de Castle la préoccupait. Les yeux de ce dernier papillonnèrent de plus en plus ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Pense à Alexis, pense à Martha, pense à moi, ne nous laisse pas tomber ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça ! Bat toi Rick ! Bat toi pour elles ! Bat toi pour nous ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Une fois la zone sécurisée, leurs amis et collègues se précipitèrent vers eux. Gates prévint les secours qu'ils pouvaient intervenir sans risque.

Malgré toute l'énergie que déployait Kate, Castle avait de plus en plus de mal à résister. Kate le sentit partir.

-Ne me fais pas ça Rick ! Ne me laisse pas !

Les secours arrivèrent près d'eux, l'un d'eux demanda à Beckett de s'éloigner.

-Madame, nous prenons le relais.

Kate ne les écoutait pas, comme si tous ses sens n'étaient focalisés que sur Rick Elle faisait toujours pression de sa main sur l'hémorragie.

Ne la voyant pas réagir, le secouriste lui prit le bras avec lequel elle caressait la joue de Castle. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle lança violemment son bras en arrière, faisant reculer le secouriste de plusieurs pas. Elle le regarda d'un regard si menaçant qu'il en eu peur. Kate était dans un état second. Elle ne s'apercevait pas que ces hommes étaient des médecins.

-Beckett tu dois les laisser s'occuper de lui. Intervint Esposito ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Lui et Ryan ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de panique, elle était méconnaissable. Kate ne réagit pas à la remarque d'Esposito et continua de nouveau à porter son attention sur Castle qui n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Reste avec moi mon amour. Les yeux de Castle se fermèrent petit à petit.

-Ne me quitte pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Nous avons besoin de toi ! Ses yeux continuèrent à se fermer. Il était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de lutter pour rester conscient. Une douce chaleur s'empara de lui.

-Non Rick ! Son regard s'éteignit. -Rick ! Cria-t-elle de désespoir. Elle posa son front sur celui de Castle. Mélangeant ses larmes à celui-ci. Une main délicate se posa sur son épaule. Kate détourna son visage et à travers ce flot de larmes, elle aperçut sa capitaine.

- Kate, vous devez les laisser intervenir. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un court instant. Gates vit une Kate totalement anéantie avec un regard éteint. Par cet échange, Kate repris peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Elle ne dit rien mais hocha positivement la tête. Le secouriste s'approcha prudemment d'elle, toujours pas remis de tout à l'heure. Kate ne put se résoudre à reculer pendant que le médecin prenait le pouls de Castle, elle ne voulait pas rompre le contact avec Castle. Elle vit le médecin faire un signe négatif à son collègue. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans doute pour prendre une couverture mortuaire. Le visage de Kate blêmit et son corps devint amorphe. Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de le perdre, elle venait de perdre l'homme qui comptait le plus dans sa vie, celui pour qui elle avait décidé d'abattre le mur autour de son cœur, de surmonter ses peurs et de nouveau croire au bonheur et en l'amour. Mais voilà, à cet instant, son cœur n'est qu'un muscle qui ne bat plus pour personne. Castle était son oxygène, sa raison d'apprécier de nouveau la vie. Sans lui la vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue. Elle ressentit un mal immense s'installer en elle. Le même qu'à la mort de sa mère. Sauf que cette fois, personne ne pourra l'aider à le surmonter. L'amour qu'elle porte à sa mère est grand, mais n'est en aucun point comparable à celui qu'elle porte à Rick, son âme sœur. Faire face à la mort de sa mère a été la plus dure épreuve pour elle mais, grâce à Rick, elle était remontée à la surface, se sentant enfin revivre après toutes ces années. Mais aujourd'hui est différent, elle vient de perdre sa moitié, l'homme de sa vie. Elle ne voit plus d'avenir sans lui et n'espère qu'une chose qu'il existe réellement un monde après la mort pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre pour être de nouveau réunis.

Quant à Ryan et Esposito,ils étaient bouleversés : Ils venaient eux aussi de perdre un membre de la famille, un frère. Ils commencèrent déjà à s'en vouloir de ne pas être intervenus plus rapidement, ils leur avaient manqué deux minutes. Une poussière sur l'échelle de la vie humaine et pourtant, c'est cette poussière qui a décidé de ce tragique sort.

-Attends ! J'ai un pouls. Très faible et irrégulier, mais j'ai un pouls. Cria le secouriste à son collègue. L'hispanique et l'irlandais se regardèrent avec l'espoir que tout n'était peut-être pas fini.

-On vous ouvre la route. Dit Ryan à l'un des ambulanciers. Ce dernier fit un signe d'affirmation avant de se précipiter dans son véhicule pour prendre le matériel nécessaire pour déplacer la victime.

De son côté, Kate ne réalisa pas ce que venait de dire le médecin. Déconnectée de toute réalité, elle ne senti pas les ambulanciers l'écarter de son homme, faisant le plus rapidement possible pour le transporter à l'hôpital. Ses amis étaient déjà en voiture, prêts à démarrer dès que l'ambulance partirait. Elle resta seule, figée, à genou sur le sol, regardant ses mains ensanglantée, le sang de Castle. C'est une nouvelle fois une main chaleureuse sur son épaule qui lui fit tourner la tête.

-Kate, il est toujours en vie. La Capitaine lui répéta cette phrase une dizaine de fois avant que Kate revienne à la réalité et la comprenne. Kate regarda le sol où Castle était précédemment allongé.

-Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle complètement perdue.

-Dans l'ambulance. Répondit Gates. Elle vit Kate se lever et se précipiter comme si sa vie en dépendait vers l'ambulance. Elle arriva juste avant que le médecin ferme les portes, et se jeta dans l'ambulance. Son seul regard fit comprendre au médecin qu'elle resterait près de Castle. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital si fit rapidement et pourtant, cela semblait être une éternité pour Kate. Tout le long du trajet elle caressa le front de Castle en lui parlant, le suppliant de se battre, de tenir, de rester à ses côtés. Même si elle se doutait qu'il ne l'entendait pas, elle lui parla de leur futur, de la vie qu'elle espérait pour eux.

* * *

Elle suivit le brancard dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, toujours en contact avec Castle. On la stoppa quand le brancard entra en salle d'opération. Elle se retrouva seule, désorientée, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, les gars arrivèrent et restèrent près d'elle, suivit de Gates puis Lanie.

-J'ai prévenu Martha et Alexis, elles seront bientôt là. Dit la capitaine à Kate.

-Merci. Répondit Kate. Elle songea que s'il ne s'en sortait pas, Martha et Alexis seraient tout autant effondrées qu'elle. A cette pensée, des larmes se remirent à coulées. Lanie le vit et la pris dans ses bras.

-Hey ma chérie, tout va bien se passer. Dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

-S'il meurt je ne le supporterai pas.

-Hey Kate, ne dis pas ça. La reprit Lanie.

-Je suis sérieuse Lanie, je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui. Lanie la serra plus fort dans ses bras, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour son amie dans le cas où Castle ne survivrait pas à l'opération.

Dix minutes plus tard, Alexis et Martha arrivèrent paniquées et en pleurs. Contre toute attente, Alexis se jeta dans les bras de Kate. Kate aurait pensé qu'Alexis lui en aurait voulu, mais à cet instant, c'était tout le contraire, elle cherchait du réconfort dans ses bras.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Alexis.

-Je n'en sais rien, il est au bloc et nous n'avons pas de nouvelle.

-Et vous ? Demanda Martha.

-Mal, je vais mal Martha. Répondit Beckett ne cherchant pas à lui mentir. Les trois femmes étaient en pleurs, partageant la même peur, celle de perdre un fils, un père et une âme sœur.

Le père de Kate arriva une heure après, dès qu'il la vit si bouleversée, son cœur rata un battement. Il se revoyait quinze ans en arrière, le soir où il avait appris le décès de sa femme. Il savait ce que sa fille était en train de ressentir et ça lui fit mal. Mais aujourd'hui, il devait être fort pour elle, la soutenir comme elle l'avait fait pour lui pendant toutes ces années. Il se rapprocha de sa fille et l'embrassa.

-Il va s'en sortir, c'est un battant.

-Merci papa. Lui répondit-elle faiblement. Il s'installa près de Martha et comme tous les autres, il attendit.

Quatre heures plus tard, un médecin sorti de la salle.

-L'opération s'est bien passée, nous avons réussi à extraire la balle et nous avons soigné ses blessures au bras. En revanche, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il est très affaibli. Les prochaines heures seront décisives.

-Merci docteur, on peut le voir ? demanda Martha.

-Oui, mais seulement deux personnes sont autorisées à entrer. Les autres, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Les trois femmes se regardèrent.

-Allez-y, j'attendrai là. Dit Kate. Alexis et Martha la remercièrent en la serrant dans leurs bras et se dirigèrent vers la chambre où Castle avait été installé. Lanie, Jenny et Jim allèrent attendre Ryan et Espo à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Ils iraient eux aussi aux preccint, voulant restés soudés.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi Bro, mais j'ai envie de coincer cette ordure une bonne fois pour toute. Dit Esposito.

-T'as raison, il va regretter de s'en être pris à la famille. Répondit Ryan.

-Allez préparer l'intervention, on agira à l'aube. Leur dit Gates.

-Ok, Beckett on te laisse le soin de l'arrêter. Dit Esposito

-Je reste ici. Dit Kate. Esposito ne comprit pas. Elle avait passée quinze ans de sa vie sur cette enquête, son enquête et elle ne participera pas à l'intervention.

-C'est l'affaire de ta mère, tu ne veux pas arrêter le commanditaire de tout ça ?

-Je vous fais confiance, ma place est ici, près de lui. Répondit Kate. Esposito allait répliquer mais Ryan lui prit le bras et avec un geste de la tête il lui fit comprendre de ne pas insister.

-Très bien fit la capitaine. Elle vit le chirurgien qui venait d'opérer Castle et l'interpella. Ce dernier s'approcha quelques secondes après.

-L'homme que vous venez d'opérez vient d'être placé sous protection judiciaire. L'agent Beckett ici présente s'en chargera et doit toujours garder un œil sur lui. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Dit-elle de sa voix autoritaire.

-Bien Madame.

-Sir. Le reprit-elle.

-Sir. Agent Beckett, suivez-moi, je vais vous indiquer la chambre. Kate remercia Gates du regard, sachant que ce qu'elle venait de faire n'était en aucun cas pour l'enquête. Elle suivit ensuite le médecin jusqu'à la chambre.

-Je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne veuille pas arrêter ce salop, après tout ce qu'il leur a fait. Si j'étais à sa place, je l'arrêterai moi-même !

-Je la comprends. Répondit Ryan. Esposito se tourna vers son ami. En voyant son regard interrogateur, Ryan s'expliqua.- Il n'est pas sorti d'affaire, les prochaines heures seront peut-être les plus difficiles de sa vie. Il peut partir d'une minute à l'autre. Si c'était Lanie, partirais-tu, ne serait-ce que deux minutes, aux risque de ne plus la revoir en vie ? Ou resterais-tu près d'elle pour lui montrer ta présence et l'amour que tu as pour elle, espérant ainsi qu'elle se batte pour vivre ? En tout cas, si c'était Jenny dans ce lit, je peux te dire que je ne bougerai pas avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux. A la vision de Lanie dans ce lit d'hôpital, Esposito comprit le choix de Kate de rester près de Castle.

Les deux policiers sortirent ensuite de l'hôpital suivis de leur capitaine. Tous ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers leur seconde maison, le preccint.

* * *

Kate entra dans la chambre, Martha se retourna et lui fit signe d'approcher.

-Vous avez pu venir ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Oui, Gates n'a pas laissé le choix au chirurgien.

-C'est une femme au grand cœur. Kate hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.- C'est bien que vous soyez présente à ses côtés.

-Merci Martha.

-De rien mon enfant. Martha se leva. –Je vous laisse ma place, je vais me reposer un peu dans le fauteuil. Kate s'assit et prit la main de Castle. Elle le regarda puis tourna la tête vers Alexis qui avait les yeux rougis.

-Il va s'en sortir, hein Kate. Demanda-t-elle la voix sanglotante.

-Il le faut ma chérie, il doit s'en sortir. Lui répondit Kate, autant pour la rassurée que se rassurer elle-même.

Les heures défilèrent et toujours aucun changement à l'hôpital.

* * *

Au preccint, Gates réquisitionna tous ses détectives pour l'interpellation de Bracken. Avec cet assaut, elle voulut lui montrer toute la force que représente la famille du douze.

A six heures du matin, une fois chaque élément revérifié, l'assaut fut lancé sur la demeure du sénateur.

A la même heure, à l'hôpital, trois femmes sortirent en pleurs de la chambre où elles venaient de passer la nuit.

* * *

_Voila, c'est tout pour ce soir, je vous promet que la fin arrivera très prochainement. Alors à bientôt._


End file.
